Naruto One Half
by BahamutX978
Summary: Naruto Ranma 1/2 crossover. Rewritten version of previous story. A boy returns from a training journey with his father with a curse. Upon their return his parents intoduce him to the girl they have decided he will marry.
1. Heres Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2

Heres the rewritten first chapter. A lot of its still the same as the last version with this chapter, just with additional dialogue.

EDIT: Since the site has removed the way I used to divide scenes and the ANs since I was last on, I've reuploaded the chapters with new dividers to fix it.

EDIT 2: Since this story was started long before we actually saw Sakura's parents, I've decided to go back and edit things. Sakura's mother is now called by her actual name.

* * *

Chapter 1  
Heres Naruto

It was morning and the sun was just rising, as two figures were walking through the forest that lead to Konoha. One was a tall man with spiky blonde hair, and he wore a green flak jacket, a headband with a metal plate that bore the symbol for Konoha, and a white coat with short sleeves, decorated with flames near the bottom, and it read fourth on the back. The other a young boy with equally spiky blonde hair, and wore an orange jacket with equally orange pants, and green goggles on his forehead. He also had three marks on each cheek that resembled whiskers. They both had large backpacks that looked to be quite heavy, but both walked as if unburdened.

"Hey dad, how munch further 'til we're back home?" the boy asked the man.

"Not too far, but it'll be an hour or two before we get there. Can't wait to get home, huh?" his father answered and chuckled.

"Well we haven't been back since we left when I was seven. I'm just glad the old pervert isn't with us anymore."

"Well you have to admit, some of our training went as well as it did thanks to him."

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have our little 'problem' if it wasn't for him bringing us to that stupid place. Besides, you know him, hes probably gone off to do some of his stupid 'research.'"

The man sighed, unable to defend his old sensei this time and said "Can't argue with you about that."

"Which makes me wonder, how do you plan on keeping it secret?"

"Still thinking about that myself. We might at least tell your mom, sister and a few others."

"I'd prefer if we told no one."

"Well anyway, later on today I have a surprise for you."

"Well I hope its better than that surprise trip of that stupid pervert's."

The two continued to walk until they came to a large wall with a gate. The man called out "Hey! Open the gate!"

Someone looked from the top of the gate. "Who are you, and what business do you have here?" the guard called out.

"I'm Minato Namikaze, the Hokage of this village, and with me is my son, Naruto!"

The guard looked and, was surprised. "The Fourth Hokage has returned from his journey! Go inform Lord Third!" the gaurd said to another. The gates opened and the guard said "Sorry for the delay Lord Hokage, of course you can enter!"

The two entered and headed for the Hokage building, people looking at Minato, and whispering excitedly as they walked by. They reached the building, and went into the Hokage's office. Inside the room was an old man, Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage of the village. "Its good to see you again Minato. How was you and your sons training journey?"

"It went well." Minato said.

"Until that stupid pervert joined us." Naruto mumbled.

Hiruzen somehow knew he was talking about his old student. "What did Jiraiya do?"

"I'd rather not go into detail about what sensei did. Anyway how were things while I was gone?" Minato asked.

Hiruzen hesitated. "There was one problems in your absence, but I'll inform you of it later. So, just how strong has Naruto become in these four years?"

"He's quite strong. I've personally made sure his skills are at least chunin level, and his physical strength is quite high, but I'll still have him attend the academy for a year." Minato said, and Naruto said a complaint under his breath.

"Well its good that you're back, and I can go back into retirement." Hiruzen chuckled.

"Well I won't take over the position again until tomorrow. I just got back, and I'd like to relax at home for a night." Minato said as he glanced at the stack of paperwork on the desk, dreading tomorrow.

"Thats reasonable. I guess I can handle one more day. I'll see you tomorrow."

Minato and Naruto exited building, and headed for the house where they lived, talking about ways to tell about their 'problem.' They eventually reached their home, and entered, and were greeted by a woman with long red hair, and a girl naruto's age with blonde hair in two long pigtails. The girl, like Naruto, had three whisker-like markings on each cheek, and wore an orange shirt with area around her neck and its short sleeves blue and a blue dress the went an inch past her knees. The woman hugged the two of them and said "I heard the two of you were back today. Its good to see the two of you after how long its been."

"Its good to see you again too Kushina." Minato said.

She looked at Naruto. "I'm especially glad to see how my son has grown while hes been training. You look strong Naruto."

"I'm glad to see you too mom. And if you think I look strong, wait 'til you see just how strong I am."

"I'll look forward to it."

The girl stepped forward and gave Minato a hug as well. "I'm glad you're back dad!"

"I'm glad to be back, Naruko." Minato said, returning his daughter's hug. "You've gotten a lot bigger since we left." he said as he put his hand on her head.

Naruko then turned to her brother. "So how was the training? Dad teach you any of his awesome jutsu like the Rasengan?" she asked

"No, he wouldn't show me how to do it. He said I wasn't ready to learn it yet and that I had to wait. He did teach me a few ninjutsu, but none of the stuff he created." Naruto answered. He left out the fact that the reason he wasn't ready was because he had poor chakra control. '_She doesn't need to know that._' he thought.

While their children were talking, Kushina turned to Minato. "Did you tell him yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. I was waiting until we could introduce them." he said.

"Then why don't we head over there right now? Naruko and I were going to join them for lunch today anyway."

"Sounds good."

Naruto had a confused look on his face. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"We'll explain soon." Minato said.

Naruto gave his sister a questioning look to see if she knew, but she shrugged her shoulders since she was in the dark about it as well. The four of them left the house and went to another that was a few streets away. When they got there, Kushina knocked on the door, and a woman with blonde hair answered the door. "Kushina, Naruko its good to see you. And I see Minato and Naruto are back." the woman said.

"Its good to see you too, Mebuki." Kushina said.

"Come in you four. Sakura, come down and welcome our guests!" Mebuki called out.

"Okay mom!" a girl's voice from upstairs called back.

"So since you two are back, do we tell them today?" Mebuki whispered.

"Thats the plan. We'll tell them after lunch." Minato answered.

Shortly after a girl with pink hair came down the steps, who Naruto assumed was Sakura. 'Shes pretty' he thought as he looked at her.

"Hello, Mrs Namikaze. Hey Naruko." she said.

"Hello Sakura." she said back.

Sakura looked at Minato and Naruto. "This is Kushina's husband, Minato," Mebuki said.

"Its good to meet you, lord Hokage." Sakura said, bowing.

"Please Sakura, you don't have to act formal around me. You don't have to bow, or call me lord Hokage." Minato said. "I've know your family a long time. Just Minato is fine."

"Alright."

"And this their son, Naruto." Mebuki said.

Naruko put her arm around her brother's neck, and put her head right next to his. "We're twins. Even though we're only fraternal ones, check out the resemblance." she said.

"Hey, when are we gonna eat? I haven't eaten anything all day!" Naruto asked.

"Don't be so rude!" Sakura said, instantly annoyed by the boy's attitude.

"Its okay Sakura. Anyway, I'll get started on lunch right now. Anything special you want?" Mebuki said.

"A few bowls of ramen. Any flavor is fine." Naruto said.

"Okay. Sakura, why don't you wait, and get to know our guests, while me and Kushina prepare lunch."

"Alright." Sakura said. She lead Minato and Naruto into the dining room, while Mebuki and Kushina went into the kitchen. They sat down at the table, Naruto sat on the right of Minato, Naruko sat on her fathers left, and across from them sat Sakura.

"Ah, its been a while. Can't wait to have some of your homecooking again, Kushina." Minato commented. He then turned to Sakura. "So Sakura, are you training to be a ninja?"

"Yes, I'm attending the academy right now, and Naruko is my class. My mother has also been teaching me medical ninjutsu, but I only know the basics right now. My mom said she was taught by the Sannin, Tsunade."

"I see. You might know that I've been training Naruto for the past few years."

"Yes, Miss Kushina mentioned that to me once."

"Well even though hes already had enough training, I'm having him attend the academy for a year. He'll probably be in your class."

"I still don't get why I have to go to the academy. I already know everything they'll teach me. Besides, I'm already stronger than all the students there." Naruto complained. "How long does it take your mom to make lunch anyway?"

"Thats a pretty rude way to ask aquestion. And it'll be ready when they're done." Sakura said.

"Well I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday, and it wasn't very filling."

"That doesn't mean you can be rude, and ask the question that way."

"I don't get why it matters how I ask a question."

Sakura looked at Minato. "Didn't you teach him any manners?"

He thought for a moment. "I guess I forgot." he said. "Hes my only son, so I may have been a bit too layed back and let him get away with things more often than I should have."

The four of them continued to converse, and Naruto would continue to make comments Sakura deemed rude. After a while, Mebuki and Kushina came out with lunch, and set it down on the table. Before anything could be said, Naruto grabbed a bowl of ramen, and slurped its contents, and moved on to the next one, and one after that, until he had eaten all three bowls. After he had finished the ramen, he grabbed more food and devoured it with great speed until he had finished eating. He then let out a large belch. Naruto looked at Sakura who wasstaring at him. "What?" he asked.

"How can you eat like that?" she asked.

"Like what?"

"Like a complete slob! You just stuffed all that food in your mouth, and swallowed it. You probably didn't even taste it!"

"It tasted fine."

"Thats not the point! You're suppose to sit down and enjoy a meal, not eat the way you do!"

"Why does it matter?"

"So Mebuki, where is Kizashi?" Minato asked, ignoring the argument going on.

"Hes away on a mission. Its just a simple diplomatic mission, so its nothing he can't handle." Mebuki replied.

"Thats a shame. I was looking forward to seeing him again."

"I'm sure he feels the same."

"And another thing-" Sakura began.

"Okay, settle down you two. Naruto, What do you think of Sakura?" Minato asked.

"Shes pretty I guess, but its annoying how she keeps calling me rude." he said.

Sakura blushed slightly, but it wasn't noticeable. No boys her age really called her pretty. They were more interested in her friend Akane. But the compiment didn't change the fact that he was rude.

"And Sakura, what do you think of Naruto?" Mebuki asked.

"Hes pretty rude." she said simply.

"Well I'm sure you two will warm up to eachother eventually. Especially considering your situation." Minato said.

"What situation?" Naruto asked.

Their parents looked at one another before Minato spoke again. "The two of you have been engaged to eachother since birth, and will be married when you get older."

"What!" the two shouted simultaneously.

"You can't just engage me to him!" Sakura said.

"I know I said she was pretty, but that doesn't mean I like her! I hardly know her!" Naruto said.

"They're engaged? Then if Sakura marries my brother, that'll make us sisters!" Naruko stated excitedly.

"You're not helping!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at her in unison.

"The decision was made a long time ago by me and your parents." A new voice said. They all looked to the window to see a man with long spiky white hair, and lines on his face going down from his eyes, sticking his head in.

"You!" Naruto said as he lunged at him but was restrained by Minato holding him by his jacket collar.

"What brings you here sensei?" Minato asked casually despite Naruto constantly trying to get Jiraiya.

"I stopped at your house, and when the four of you weren't there, I figured you were here telling the two of them about their engagement." Jiraiya said.

"You're responsible for this too? Why is it everything that happens to me is your fault?" Naruto said.

"Look that was an accident. I honestly didn't know that would happen to you."

Sakura, Naruko, Kushina, and Mebuki looked at the three questioningly. "What happened between you two?" Sakura asked.

Naruto stopped trying to attack Jiraiya. Minato let him go and sighed. "I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you. Can someone bring me four cups of water, two cold and two hot?" he said. Mebuki left the room and after a few minutes came in with the water. "Alright, now don't be too shocked." he said then poured a cup of cold water on Naruto. His hair had turned from blonde to red, and his face had become more feminine, resembling Naruko's even more closely. He then opened his jacket to reveal a pair of small breasts. The four people stared at Naruto with shock until Minato poured the hot water on him. He then picked up the second glass of cold water on himself. Where he once stood, was now a blonde colored bear. The three were even more shocked then before. Naruto then poured the hot water on the bear, and Minato stood there once more. They stared until Sakura asked how they did that transformation jutsu without hand seals. "Its not a transformation jutsu; Its a curse."

"And its all his fault!" Naruto pointed at Jiraiya.

"How did this happen?" Kushina asked.

Naruto and Minato looked at each other. Minato began the story "It happened about eight months ago..."

-flashback-

Naruto, Minato, and Jiraiya were walking along a path through the mountains. "So how much further?" Naruto asked.

"Don't rush things Naruto. Jusenkyo won't be going anywhere." Jiraiya said.

"So this Jusenkyo place is some legendary training ground, right?"

"Thats what I hear. And if its as legendary as they say, you'll be thanking me for bringing you."

"You only brought us here 'cause its in Hot Spring country, and you'll get an opportunity to do your 'research' when we're done."

Jiraiya was about to say something, when Minato spoke up to stop the arguement before it began. "So whats this training ground like sensei?"

"Dunno. All I heard about it was that the place was legendary." Jiraiya said.

"So how do we know this place is such a great place to train?" Naruto asked.

"We'll find out when we get there. Even if its not such a great place, we can still get some training done there." Minato said being optimistic. After a while, they reached a valley littered with pools of water, and bamboo poles that jutted out of the springs. "This the place sensei?"

"I think so." Jiraiya said.

"Doesn't look like much." Naruto said.

They walked down to the springs and looked around and saw a house nearby. Jiraiya took off his backpack, and set it on the ground, and the other two did the same. They each slipped of their sandals and Jiraiya jumped onto one of the bamboo poles. "Alright, get up here and we'll start." he said. They nodded and jumped up to join him. He drew two kunai. "Why don't you both fight me? You'll have a better chance if team up." he said, then threw one kunai at each of them.

"Alright, but don't blame it on numbers when you lose!" Naruto said as he leaped to another pole to avoid the kunai.

They fought for ten minutes until they heard someone call out to them. "Hey, what are you doing here? It very dangerous if you fall into the spings!" Minato looked to see a man dressed in brown calling out to them. Jiraiya, seeing his former student distacted, leaped at him and knocked him into one of the springs. After a few minutes, instead of Minato, a blonde colored bear emerged. "Too bad, you fall into 'spring of drowned bear.' Very tragic story of bear who drown here two thousand year ago. The legend say anyone who falls into spring take the body of a bear."

"Wha-?" Naruto started. He had been in the air when the bear that was his father emerged. He was distracted, and when he came to pole he had been aiming to land on, he missed and fell into the spring below. He was underwater, so he didn't here most of what the man said, but when he emerged he caught the words "take the body of a girl." He got out of the water and stood there for a few moments. He looked at his now feminine hands, then opened his jacket and felt his new breasts, then felt his face, then finally his new feminine figure. He then pointed at Jiraiya and shouted "This is all your fault!" He pulled out several Kunai and threw them at Jiraiya, and leapt onto the poles once more.

Jiraiya easily avoided the kunai and began running away from Naruto. Not because he was afraid, but because he didn't want to knock anyone into anymore springs. Naruto, furious, chased after him, with Minato following, not to join his son in revenge, but to protect his sensei from his son angered son.

-end flashback-

"...And Naruto chased sensei for about a week until the guide caught up and told us how to change back." Minato finished.

"And the whole thing is his fault!" Naruto shouted, and pointed at Jiraiya.

"Hey, you fell into the spring on your own. Don't blame me for that." Jiraiya said.

"But you brought us there in the first place! We wouldn't have gone there if we weren't with you!"

"And you also would have been cured if it wasn't for what you did!"

"I told you not to bring that up!"

"What happened?" Sakura asked

"Nothing happened!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay, forget I asked."

"Anyway, the curse isn't so bad. Even though cold water changes us, at least hot water changes us back." Minato said. Naruto openned up his mouth to say something about his comment, when he was cut off. "At least your curse is human." Naruto closed his mouth. After everything Jiraiya had done for him, Minato didn't stay mad at him for long, and he never truly blamed his sensei for what happened.

"Well I think its time we get going." Kushina said. She turned to Jiraiya. "You're welcome to stay the night at our house."

"Thats alright. I wasn't staying in the village long, just dropping by." he said.

"See you around sensei." Minato said, as Jiraiya exited through the window. The Namikazes left shortly after. "You start at the academy in the morning. And I'll make sure you're in Sakura's class, so the two of you can get to know each other." Minato said to Naruto.

"I'm not going along with this engagement of yours." Naruto said.

"I'm sure you'll thank us for this after a while. You should feels lucky, you even said she was pretty."

"And Sakura is a nice girl. I think if the two of you spend a little time together, you might learn to like each other." Kushina said.

"Yeah. You should take her on a date and get to know her better. I could tell you where she likes to eat. Just don't get carried away afterwards." Naruko said mischievously.

"Hey, shut up, Naruko!" Naruto complained.

* * *

Theres the first chapter. So how was it compared to orginal one? Also, if you noticed, I extended Naruto's training by a year from the original version. Another thing to point out is that Naruko doesn't have the the kyuubi or any other demon, but I felt like giving her the whisker marks. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please review.


	2. They're engaged?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2

* * *

Chapter 2  
They're Engaged! Wait Until Everyone Finds Out!

Sakura was just waking up. She recalled the events of yesterday, of how she found out she was engaged to someone she just met. This went completely against all her romantic fantasies, to meet someone, fall in love, have him propose after a romantic date, and live happily for the rest of her life. Being eleven, it never occured to her that life might not turn out like her fantasies.

"Sakura! Someones here to walk with you to the academy!" Her mom called out from downstairs.

Sakura was confused. She usually met Ino at her family's flower shop and Akane at her dad's dojo, and Naruko was never one to get up on time. They rarely ever met at her house. She got dressed and ran down stairs, and saw Naruto standing boredly and a half asleep Naruko. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My dad says I have to walk with you to the academy." he said.

"Well its good for the two of you to get to know eachother." Mebuki said. "Here I made you each a lunch." she handed them each a box cotaining their lunch.

"Thanks." The three of them then left and made their way to the academy.

"Don't tell anyone about our engagement." Sakura said as they were walking.

"Wasn't planning on it." Naruto said. The two then simultaneously glared at Naruko

"Aaawww...Can't we at least tell someone? Maybe Ino?" Naruko asked.

"NO! Especially not Ino!" Sakurasaid. She knew exactly how her best friend would react to this information, and what she would do with it.

"And please don't mention my curse to anyone." Naruto stated.

"Okay." Both girls agreed.

They continued walking until they came to a flower shop, and Sakura told Narutoto wait. After a while a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail came out. "Hey Sakura. Hey Naruko. Don't usually see you awake this early." the girl said. She looked at Naruto and asked who he was.

"This is the Hokage's son, and Naruko's twin brother, Naruto." Sakura said.

She pulled Sakura aside so that Naruto couldn't hear them "Sakura, I'm surprised at you. The Hokage has been back for just one day, and already you've moved in on his son. You work fast!"

"Its not like that Ino! Our parents are just friends and introduced us yesterday is all."

"Don't be so modest, hes the Hokage's son! Thats quite a catch!"

"I just told you, its not like that!"

"Oh? Then why do I have a feeling that you're hiding something from me?" she said. She then walked up to Naruto. "Hi, I'm Ino."

"Hi." Naruto said back.

"Come on you three we still have to meet Akane and Nabiki." Sakura said started walking, Naruto, Naruko, and Inofollowing. The four of them kept walking until they reached a home with a sign saying 'Tendo School of Anything Goes Taijutsu.' "Hey Akane! Nabiki!" Sakura called out.

'_Anything goes taijutsu? That sounds familiar..._' Naruto thought.

Shortly after two girls came out. One had long blue hair, and the other had short brown hair. "Hi Sakura, Ino." the blue haired girl said. She noticed Naruto. "Whos the boy?" she asked, sounding slightly hostile.

"This is Naruto, the Hokage's son. He and Sakura were walking together today." Ino said with a tone implying more was going on between the two.

"I said its not like that Ino! Naruko was here too!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but she never got up this early before today."

"Well anyway, can we get going? I want to get to the academy and get the usual problem done with quickly." the blue hair girl said.

"Alright." Sakura said and the six of them started walking. "By the way Naruto, thats Akane," she pointed at th blue haired girl, "And her older sister Nabiki." They continued walking until the academy was in sight. As they got closer a large group of people saw them, and started running at them, some holding weapons. Naruto was about to get into a fighting stance, but Sakura stopped him. "Just leave this to Akane. Its her they want to fight anyway. Just walk around the fight."

One of the attackers reached them and attempted to punch Akane, but she moveed to the side and punched him in the stomach and he dropped to the ground. A second came, and Akaneswept him off his feet withher leg, then placed her foot on his back and jumped off him and over the person behind him and kicked him in the head. She landed on the ground and blocked the punch from an attacker and threw him at another. Someone came at her from behind, but she elbowed him in the stomach, and hit another withanuppercut to the chin. A group surrounded her, but she fended each one off with a single punch or kick. She then ran at the next person and kicked him into the person behind him. As the fight happened, Naruto, Naruko, Sakura, Ino, and Nabiki walked around the fight like Sakura had told Naruto. The girls looked unfazed about what was happening.

Naruto stared at the fight as they walked around it. "Get used to this. It happens everyday." Sakura said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"It was at the begining of the year, when this idiot named Tatewaki Kuno, made this speech about how he would only allow someone to date Akane if he defeated her. All those guys back there assumed that if they beat her, Akane would go out with them." Naruko said.

"That sounds stupid." Naruto said.

"Yeah, and I really feel sorry for Akane for having to put up with this." Sakura said.

"I do too." Ino said. "Can you believe she says she hates boys because of this?"

"Ino, I think you're missing the point."

* * *

A little later class had started everyone was in there. Naruto was at the front of the room, with a man named Iruka. He wore the standard attire for a Konoha ninja, and had a scar across the bridge of his nose. "Alright class, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Naruto Namikaze, and for those of you that don't know, hes Naruko's twin brother, and the son of the Fourth Hokage! They've been on a training journey for the past four years." Most of the students showed interest, while the rest just didn't care. "Okay Naruto, take a seat next to.." he looked for an open seat. "Shikamaru." he pointed to an open seat in the back row, next to a boy with his head down.

"Huh?" the boy raised his head and looked around.

"Maybe if you were paying attention, instead of sleeping, you'd know what was going on Shikamaru."

"Too troublesome." the boy identified as Shikamaru said as he put his head back down.

Iruka sighed and told Shikamaru to go stand in the hall, and told Naruto to take his seat, and began a lesson. As it went on, Naruto fealt himself slowly following Shikamaru's example in putting his head down and falling asleep. He didn't see the point of attending the academy. He already had all the skills needed to be a ninja anyway. Right before he was able to fall asleep, Iruka yelled at him, telling him to join Shikamaru in the hall.

Naruto got up and walked into the hall. He waited there for while, until Shikamaru started a conversation. "Pretty boring lesson, right?"

"Yeah, especially since I already know all this stuff. The only reason I'm attending is because my dad is making me."

"I know how that feels. Coming here is too troublesome, from the boring lessons, to the morons all fighting in the morning only to get their asses kicked." The two continued to converse until it was lunch time and they joined a another boy. The boy had brown hair, and was a bit fat. "This is Chouji Akimichi. Hes a friend of mine."

"Hey." Naruto said pulling out the lunch given to him earlier.

"Hi." Chouji said. "So you're the Hokage's son? And hes been training you for the past four years, right?"

"Yeah."

"You must be pretty strong."

"Well I don't like to brag, but my dad has said my skills are at least chunin level." Despite what he had said, he spoke in a tone indicating he was clearly bragging.

"Then whats the point of coming here?"

"My dad says I have to come here for a year."

"I see. Well it looks like you'll probably graduate with us then."

"Yeah, well I don't plan on doing any of the work. I'll just sleep, and only pass the final exam. Anyway, what are we doing after lunch?"

"We have sparring, then target practice."

"Sounds more interesting then lectures."

* * *

The academy had finished for the day, and Sakura and Ino were walking to Sakura's house. The arrived and walked in, and Mebuki greeted them as they walked in. "Hello Ino." she said.

"Hello Mrs. Haruno." Ino said.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He said he was going to hang out with Shikamaru and Chouji." Sakura said.

"Why don't the two of you go join them?"

"Why?"

"Well it would help your situation if you at least got to know Naruto. I'm sure hes a nice boy once you get to know him."

"What do you mean by situation?" Ino asked.

"Didn't they tell you? Naruto and Sakura are engaged."

"Engaged!" Ino asked with excitement in her voice. "I knew it! I knew there was something going on between you two!"

"Mom! I didn't want anybody to know about that!" Sakura said.

"Don't be so shy! But I can't believe you wouldn't want tell your best friend something as important as this!"

"Our parents arranged it! But that doesn't mean I'm going through with it!"

"Oh come on Sakura, you've just been given a guy whose pretty much guarenteed to be yours, and you don't even want him?"

"Because I'm not interested in him! And I don't want someone else deciding who I'm going to marry!"

"You shouldn't be so picky, considering you've never even had a boyfriend."

"That doesn't mean I won't ever have one! I'm only eleven! And you've never had one either!"

The last comment got Ino angry. She was going to say something, but stopped as a devious smile came on her face. "I can take a hint. By the way Sakura, you said you didn't want anyone to know right?" She said as she was walking out the door.

Sakura knew instantly what Ino was going to do, and ran out the door after her. "Ino! Don't you dare!" but Ino was already gone. She jumped to the roof, hoping to see where Ino went, and stop her before she told anyone. She looked around, but didn't see which way Ino had went. "Oh no..."

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm hungry. Can we head somewhere to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I'm never against eating." Chouji said. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Well theres a place I used to eat all the time before I left that I'd like to go to. Do you know about a place called Ichiraku?"

"Yeah. I've eaten there a few times, they have some good ramen."

"Not good, the best! After all the ramen I've had everywhere I've been, the ramen at Ichiraku is still the best I've ever had!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting? Its just ramen." Shikamaru said.

"Its not _just _ramen, its the best ramen ever!"

"Alright alright, just don't flip out on me. Its bad enough when Chouji does it."

"I just can't wait to eat there again. I've been waiting three years to be able to eat there again!" They continued to walk until they reached their destination, and they sat down at the counter. "Hey old man! Haven't seen me in a while."

The man behind the counter turned around and greet his customers, and smiled when saw Naruto. "Well if isn't Naruto! I was wondering when you would stop by once I heard you got back. Brought some friends I see."

"Yeah." Naruto almost drooled when the first bowl was placed in front of him. "I've been waiting three years to eat this stuff again!"

"Since its been a while, I don't mind letting you have your first bowl on the house. But only your first, I remember how much you used to eat." Teuchi laghed.

* * *

Sakura was leaping from roof to roof hoping to find Ino. However, since she still hadn't found her yet, she was beginning to think she had gone the wrong way. She had to think, what would be the fastest way to spread around information. She looked around and saw she had ended up near the flower shop Ino's family owned. She walked in to see if she saw Ino, but didn't see her.

As she leaped away, Ino came down and entered the shop. She looked at Sakura moving away, and thought '_Don't worry Sakura, I haven't told anybody so far. But I'll make sure everybody at the academy will find out tomorrow._'

* * *

Naruto had just finished his eleventh bowl of ramen, Chouji his eleventh as well, and Shikamaru his first. "Still as good as ever." Naruto said. The three of them then paid for their meals and left. "So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Dunno." Shikamaru said.

"Well what do you guys usually do?"

"Shikamaru usually just finds a place to relax, and stares at clouds most of the day." Chouji said.

"Thats boring. Why don't we do some training or something?"

"Sound a little too troublsome." Shikamaru said.

Naruto was about to comment on how lazy Shikamaru was, but was interupted when someone called out his name. Sakura jumped down and walked up to him. "Naruto, I need your help to find Ino." she said.

"Why?" he asked. Sakura pulled him over and wisperedinto his ear about the situation with Ino. "What! We gotta stop her!" he said and the two of them ran off to find Ino.

"What was that about?" Chouji asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Shikamaru said.

* * *

"So whats the big deal if Ino found out, or is going to tell everyone?" Naruko asked. Naruto and Sakurahad gotten her to help since she was the only other person their age that knew, and they had made her promise not to tell. They had split up, and she was with Sakura helping her look. "Its not gonna change the fact you're engaged."

"Because we're not going through with it. We don't want people getting the wrong idea." Sakura said.

"And whats 'the wrong idea?' Engagements like this are pretty common in the world. Clans engage their kids all the time for whatever reasons, so whats the problem?" It was obvious Naruko liked the arrangement between her brother and one of her best friends. She just wished that said friend was as enthusiastic as she was.

"Its not something I want to happen to me. I wanted to have a choice of who I marry, not find out I've been engaged to some rude guy I just met yesterday." Sakura said then sighed.

"You should try to get to know him. Me and him used to get along great before dad and him left to train. I'm sure you'll find out hes a really nice guy."

* * *

It was the next day, and Naruto and Sakura were walking to the academy, and they were worried. Naruko was with them, but not as worried as them. They hadn't found Ino yesterday, but no one seemed to know about the engagement. They were wondering what she was up to, when someone called out to them. They turned around to see Inowalkingup to them. They glared at her as she smiled innocently. "Whats wrong with you two?" she asked feigning ignorance.

"You know whats wrong with us." Sakura said.

"Oh, thats all. Don't worry, people at school don't know." Ino said. '_Yet._' she thought.

"Aaaww..." Naruko said. She had been hoping that Ino had told someone.

Naruto was relieved, but Sakura wasn't. "What are you up to Ino?"

"Sakura, I'm hurt that you don't trust your best friend." she said, acting as if she sad.

"Ino, I know you too well to believe that you didn't tell anyone."

"I really haven't told anybody. Hey look, we're at Akane's." Ino said as the other two looked to see the dojo where Akane lived. She called out for Akane and Nabiki, and the two came out. The five of them walked two the academy, and were again greeted by a crowd of boys wanting to fight Akane. She fought them off as the others walked around.

A little later Naruto, and Sakura were sitting in class. Ino had disappeared in the commotion, and Akane was just coming in, having finished up outside. '_Where did Ino go?_' Sakura thought. A little while after, Ino walked in and took a seat behind Sakura. "Where did you go? You didn't tell anyone about the 'you-know-what' did you?" she asked.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm not going to tell anyone." Ino said. '_You are._' she thought. Shortly after, more students began to enter the classroom, until everyone was in there.

Sakura was trying to figure out what Ino was up to, when she felt everthing go dark.

Ino, now in Sakura's body thanks to her Shintenshin, Mind Transfer Jutsu, stood up. "Attention everyone! I have something to say!" she said with Sakura's voice. "I, Sakura Haruno, am engaged to the Hokage's son, Naruto Namikaze!"

Naruko glanced at Sakura, then to Ino who seemed to be sleeping, and knew instantly what was going on. '_Pretty clever Ino._' She thought as she started to smirk. She then sat back and waited for her brothers response.

"What? Sakura, why are you telling everyone?" Naruto asked, not knowing what was going on. "I thought we agreed not to let anyone know!"

That had been the reaction Ino had hoped for. Since Naruto didn't know about Ino's jutsu, he didn't realize if he had denied it people might not believe it. She then sat back down, and released the her jutsu, and returned to her own body.

Sakura then came to, wondering what happened.

"Sakura! Why did you just tell everyone about the engagement?" Naruto asked angry she hadn't answered him before.

"What? But, I didn't-" she started but then realized what had happened. '_Ino!_' She was then trying to think of a way out of this, but there was none, thanks to Naruto's reaction. The two of them were then surrounded by students, and bombarded by questions. She sighed, thinking this was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was two weeks later, and Naruto was walking home from Ichiraku in the rain. "Geez, this stupid rain came out of nowhere..." she then heard some shouting and a comotiongoing on. As she got closer, she saw one of the strangest things she had ever seen. It was what looked to be a girl with red hair about her age, fighting what looked like a large panda. The girl appeared to win, and said something as she was walking away. As she was walking away, the panda got up and grabbed a sign and hit the girl in the back of the head, knocking her out. The panda picked her up and growled at the people who were staring and walked away. "That was weird..."

* * *

Theres the second chapter. Again, not too much different from the old version aside from the Naruko and Sakura conversation. Please review.


	3. Reunions with old friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2

* * *

Chapter 3  
Reunions With Old Friends. You've Been to Jusenkyo too?

Naruto, Naruko, and Sakura were on their way to Akane's, then the academy. Naruto and Sakura hadn't been talking to Ino for the past two weeks after what she had done. Naruko however, had still been spending time with her lately and had even congratulated her for what she did afterward. When they got to Akane's they called out for her and Nabiki. After a little while a girl about fifteen, with long brown hair came out. It was Akane's oldest sister Kasumi. "Hello Sakura. Nabiki left some time ago, and Akane just left herself."

"Thanks Kasumi." Sakura said. "Come on, lets try to catch up to Akane." She said to Naruto. He nodded and the two of them headed for the academy. They eventually saw Akane, who was walking with someone who was walking atop a fence. "Hey Akane!" Sakura called out.

Akane turned around and waved to them, though she seemed a little annoyed. The two of them caught up, while the boy on the fence turned around. "Hi Sakura. Sorry I forgot to wait for you. I was-"

She was cut off as Naruto jumped up to the fence and ran at the boy and attempted to punch him. The boy jumped up and came down at Naruto with a kick. Naruto jumped down to the ground, and the boy followed. They ran at each other and both threw several punches and kicks at each other that the other evaded. They then jumped back from the other, and ran at each other again, and readied to punch each other in the face. When they were close enough to hit their opponent, they both threw their punch, but both stopped an inch from each other's face. They lowered their fists, looked each other in the eyes, and then started to laugh.

"You've gotten a little better Ranma." Naruto said.

"You're not too bad yourself Naruto." The boy, Ranma, said.

"You two know each other?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, we met a year and a half ago while we were training. Apparently, our dads are old friends." Naruto said.

The two of them kept walking until they were both accidentally splashed by an old lady as they passed her. They both looked down at thierself noticing the change, and turned to the other and said at the same time "I can..." they noticed the other had changed as well. "...Explain." Sakura and Akane caught up and were both surprised that the other had changed as well.

"Ranma just...changed into a girl." Sakura said.

"So did...Naruto." Akane said.

"You've been to Jusenkyo too, huh?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

* * *

Akane lead them to a clinic that was on the way to the academy. "Hello? Hello? Anyone here? Good morning!" she called out as they entered. "Wait here, I'll go borrow some hot water."

"Thats okay, don't bother." Ranma said.

"I don't know about you, but I know Naruto doesn't want go to the academy as a girl." Sakura said.

Ranma sighed and said "Oh boy, what a way to start things off." She looked around before saying "Now I'm gonna be late."

"Its pretty boring any-" Naruto started, but was interrupted as a skeletal hand was put on both of their shoulders.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the two cried out at the same time. Ranma leaped up and grabbed the top of the door, while Naruto jumped into Sakura's arms as she turned around to see what happened.

They both looked back to see a man holding a skeleton. "Pardon me." the man said in a voice to seem as if the skeleton was talking. "Hi. Hey don't be afraid, this is Betty, my skeleton. Lovely complexion, don't you think?" Ranma was still a surprised a bit, and Sakura realized she was holding Naruto, and dropped her.

"Ranma heres the hot-" Akane said as she came and closed the door Ranma was still hanging onto, her fingers caught in the door. "Oh, Dr. Tofu! Good morning to you."

"Good morning to you." he said back. The door opened, and Ranma stood in the doorway. "You haven't been by lately. No new injuries?" he asked.

"No sir. I mean I haven't been doing things that would hurt me." she said. Ranma looked at Akane, the at Dr. Tofu, then back and forth a few times.

* * *

The five of them were now running to the academy, hoping to get there before they were late. "So that guy has some ninja training?" Ranma asked.

"Huh? How could you tell?" Akane asked back.

"The way he snuck up on us, neither of us heard him coming." Naruto said.

"True, hes very good. Hes a really skilled ninja. He certainly doesn't look it does he. Ever since I was little, whenever something was wrong, he'd always make it better."

Ranma hopped down from the fence he was running on. "Hey, wait a second, I thought you said you hated guys." he said.

Akane frowned. "Thats right. I. Hate. BOYS." she said as she quickend her pace. "Hate boys, hate boys, hate boys." she repeated to herself. "I really, really hate BOYS!" she said angrily. As she said that, they could see the usual crowd start to run at them.

"What the...?" Ranma said as he saw the crowd.

And so began the morning fight that Naruto had grown used to over the past to weeks. Naruto Naruko, and Sakura were walking around the fight, when Naruto realized Ranma wasn't following them. He turned around and saw him sitting atop the wall next to the entrance, watching the fight. "Hey Ranma come on! Don't worry about this!" he called out.

"Huh? but what about-" he started

"I said don't worry! This happens every morning!"

It was a little while after he said this, that Akane finished off the last of her attackers. She breathed in and out a few times before saying "Honestly, you think they would've all learned by now." Suddenly an object was thrown at her, and she caught it. She looked at it to see it was a rose. She moaned a little. Meanwhile, the sky began to grow cloudy.

"But earthlier happy is the rose distilled, than that which withering on the virgin thorn grows, lives, and dies in single blessedness" a voice said as boy maybe a year older than them stepped out from behind a tree. He had brown hair, wore clothing resembling that of a samurai, and held a wooden sword, a bokken in his right hand. "These...weaklings. Such a boorish lot truly. They fought fo the privilege of your company Akane. If they could defeat you, that is. What fools these mortals be." he said.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

Akane backed up a little. "Oh Kuno, excuse me." she said, then attempted to go around him.

However, he blocked he path with his bokken. "Ooohh, though she be but little, she is fierce." he said. He then held his bokken in front of him. "Willist thou spar with me."

Ranma leaped down from the wall. "Man, you sure are popular with the guys around here." he said to Akane.

"Just stay out of the way or you're gonna get hurt." she said.

Kuno pointed his bokken at Ranma. "You there." he said.

"Hm?" he said.

"Aren't you being awfully familiar with Akane?"

"Well, yeah" he said facing slightly to the side. "But..." he glanced at her.

"But what Ranma?" she said looking away.

"Who do you think you are insolent whelp? Tell me how you know Akane!" Kuno demanded.

"Well, I'm-"

"Wait, is it not the custom to give one's own name first. Fine the! Mine I shall give!" Kuno said. "I am the undefeated master of kenjutsu." He paused. "The rising young star of the ninja world." He paused again. "The sound of my voice strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies." He pointed his sword to the sky. "My peers call me 'The Blue Thunder of Konoha!'" lightning struck in the distance behind him. "Tatewaki Kuno, age 12."

Ranma, Akane, Naruto, Naruko, and Sakura stared dumbstruck. "'Blue Thunder?'" Naruto asked.

"Wasn't he calling himself 'Shooting Star' recently?" Naruko asked Sakura who shrugged.

"Well I'm uh...um well uh... staying at the Tendo taijutsu training hall." Ranma stuttered out.

"Staying with the Tendos! Under the same roof..." he grabbed his bokken with his other hand, "...As Akane!" he said as he ran at Ranma. He attempted to slice him, but he backflipped out of the way.

As he was in mid flip he spoke up. "I'm Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome school of anything goes taijutsu. Here hold my bag a sec." he threw the bag that had been on his back to Akane, who caught it. He landed and said "I accept..." he leapt back slightly, "...You challenge." he got into a fighting stance.

"Hey look over there, someones trying to take on Kuno!" Naruto heard come from the building. he looked over to see students gathering at the windows to watch the fight.

"The vengence of heaven is slow, but sure." Kuno said, which earned a 'ha' from Ranma. "So you've been hounding Akane, eh? I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall bring you to justice."

"Hounding! Whos hounding anybody!" Ranma yelled.

"Hes just staying with my family Kuno!" Akane yelled.

Kuno ran at Ranma, and shouted "Silence fool!" Ranma jumped out of the way to the side, and he sliced where his opponent had been standing seconds ago, hitting the wall, shattering the part he struck. Ranma landed on the trunk of a nearby tree for a brief moment, and Kuno slashed at him. Ranma dodged this strike as well, and the bokken cut right through the tree, earning gasps from the onlookers. "Why you slippery little..." Kuno said.

"Hey you hold on a second." Ranma said, then ran at Kuno. Kuno attempted to hit him with several thrusts, but Ranma dodged each one, speaking inbetween them. "Let me... make one thing... perfectly clear!" he got up in Kuno's face, causing him to back up, but Ranma followed. "You've got the wrong idea about me and Akane!" he said, still in his face.

"Wow, there so fast." Akane said.

"Akane means nothing to me!" Ranma said, dodging several of Kuno's slashes.

'_Hes good..._' Kuno said.

Ranma backflipped away. He pointed at Akane and said "If you want a girl thats more likely to kill you than kiss you, you can have her!" he said.

"I won't allow you to talk that way about Akane!" Kuno sad, and ran at Ranma.

"Why you, you scum!" Akane said throwing Ranma's bag at him.

"Quit that!" he said, jumping up to avoid the bag, and Kuno cut right through it. As he came down, It started to rain. Ranma came down at Kuno, and jabbed him in the forehead, writing soming on it as a bruise, while Kuno's bokken came centimeters from his neck. Then, out of nowhere with great speed, a large panda holding a kettle of hot water came and gabbed Kuno and threw him, and grabbed the now female Ranma, and ran into the academy, and the also female Naruto ran after them, not wanting to be seen.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Ranma said as she closed the door to the storage room they were hiding in. "Oh geez, if it hadn't rained, I'd-I'd a nailed that clown one- ne-"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Akane said from the window.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean, your throat."

Ranma checked her throat, and noticed a bruise where she had almost been struck. "Theres a bruise? From that?" she said recalling the fight. "Wow. And to think, he didn't even touch me once. That not bad."

"If he had, you'd be breathing through your neck now." Akane said. The panda then began pouring the hot water on Ranma. "Looks like a pretty even match, wouldn't you say?"

Naruto took the kettle and poured the remaining water on herself, reverting to a boy, surprising the panda. "I don't know. Maybe, then again, maybe not." Ranma said. The panda then went to the door to leave just as Sakura and Naruko opened it to see them.

"So that panda was your dad?" Naruto asked as they exited the storage room.

"Yeah. He fell into the spring of drowned panda." Ranma answered

"Really? My dad got knocked into the sping of drowned bear."

"And you both fell into the spring of drowned girl." Sakura said.

"Don't remind us." Ranma said.

The five of them made their way to the classroom. Naruto, Naruko, Sakura, and Akane all took their seats, and Ranma stood at the front of the class with Iruka. "Alright class, today we have another new student joining us. His name is Ranma Saotome, and hes just come from a training jouney with his father." Iruka introduced him. He then turned to Ranma. "However, you and four others were late today, so you'll have to stand in the hall."

The four of them exited the classroom, Sakura complaining about it being her first time having to do this, Naruto not caring since this was the fourth time he stood out here, and Naruko not caring as well since this wasn't exactly the first time she was late. "This is your fault." Akane said to Ranma.

"How could it be my fault, it was-" Ranma began, and Akane interupted him to 'ssshh.' "It was your fight." he finished.

"Yes, but every morning I manage to finish my fight before class starts."

"Yeah, what was that all about anyway?" Ranma asked. Akane then explained about Kuno and the speech he made.

"Oh yeah, Naruko told me about that. So that was the guy who started the whole morning fight thing?" Naruto asked. He had been coming for two weeks, but today was the first time he had watched the whole thing, as well as seeing the guy who started it.

The five of them stood there talking for a while. The subject eventually came back to fight. "You mean you fight with Kuno every morning?" Ranma asked Akane.

"And for some reason I always win." she aswered. "Some how."

"Well, a lot of times when a guy fights with a girl, he uh, lets her win."

"Don't underestimate me. Why not try me for real sometime?"

"Violent or not, you're still a girl. I don't fight girls. Not even you Akane."

"Well, what about if you're a girl?" she said, holding the bucket she had to hold like she was going to splash him.

"Don't you dare." Ranma said. Akane looked passed him, causing him to turn around in time to dodge the water that was meant to hit him. "Hey! What do you think you're-huh?" It was Kuno.

"Oh Kuno, not again." Akane said.

"Never Ranma Saotome. I shall never accept your engagement to Akane." Kuno said, getting the attention of Naruto and Sakura, as Ranma and Akane tried to keep him quiet. "I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall never allow it!"

It was at this moment that the door openned, and most of the class had heard Kuno. They were bombarding the two of them with questions.

"Wait, its not true it..." Akane said.

"Our parents decided." Ranma said. "We never-" Kuno ran at ranma, prepared to attack. Ranma pushed Akane away, and blocked with his bucket, which Kuno sliced right through it. Ranma leaped over Kuno.

"Stand your ground!" Kuno said.

"This is no place to fight Kuno. If you want to fight, follow me." Ranma said, then started running.

"That I shall!" Kuno said, following him.

Akane, Naruto, Naruko, and Sakura stood there, and people were talking about the fight. "They have got to be kidding!" Akane said, and everybody started following the two.

"Hey! Class isn't over, get back here!" Iruka yelled.

They eventually came to an open window. "Heres a nice short cut." Ranma said, jumping out the window, Kuno jumping out as well. Unfortunately for Ranma, they were going to land in a pool.

The two of them hit the water, and fell bellow the surface. They watched, and Kuno floated to the surface. They watched him swim back under, then he grabbed his opponent. He was then pulled under, and Ranma jumped out high into the air, and slammed Kuno on the edge of the pool, stepped on his face, and jumped away. Seeing this, Akane ran off, and Naruto and Sakura assumed it was to get hot water for Ranma. Just then Iruka caught up with everyone, and ordered them back to class.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office, Minato was reading a document when a there was a knock at the door. "Come in." he said, not paying full attention. Two men entered. One was wearing a white gi, glasses, and had a bandana to cover his obviously bald head. The other's clothes were brown, and had long black hair, and a moustache. Minato looked up from the document, and smiled. "Genma! Soun! Its great to see you two again!" he said. "I meant to visit you sooner Soun, but I've been stuck catching up on the work I've missed. From having to sign various documents, to having to memerizing the active roster, I've only finished the latter."

"Its all right. Your job is the most important in the village, so it expected to be demanding." Soun said.

"And Genma, did you just get back?"

"I actually arrived yesterday, and am staying with Tendo and his daughters. But I did run into your son today." Genma said. "Based on him, you've been to Jusenkyo, I see."

Minato was surprised. "You know about that place?" he asked.

"I have first hand experience. We were there a month and a half ago."

"You fell in too?"

Genma nodded. "Spring of drowned panda for me, and Ranma sping of drowned girl like your son."

"I fell into spring of drowned bear." Minato said. He then glanced at clock. "Well, I hate telling old friends they have to leave, but I have a meeting with the council in a few minutes so I have to go. But tell you what, later this week once I've taken care of most of this stuff, I'll bring my family as well as your families and Mebuki and her daughter Sakura, and we'll go out and have a great dinner. I know a great place in a village not far from Konoha we can go to. We can catch up then."

"That sounds great. We'll be looking forward to it." Soun said.

* * *

Theres the third rewritten chapter. Not too much changed here. Please review.


	4. Kiba's nose

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2

* * *

Chapter 4  
Kiba's Nose. You Know, You Smell Like Someone Else.

The academy had just let out, and Naruto was on his way to the Tendo's dojo see Ranma. He and Akane hadn't come back to class, and Naruto wanted to know what happened between him and Kuno. He was walking when he fealt someone was following him. He turned around to see a cloth covering a boy close to the wall. Naruto turned around and walked a few steps and said "I see you haven't gotten any better at stealth Konohamaru." The boy in question dropped his poor camouflage and walked over to Naruto. "So why were you following me?"

"Well you've been back for two weeks, and you haven't hung out with me." he answered.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Sorry, guess I forgot about you."

"Thats what I thought. Anyway, how was your training? How strong are you now?"

"Well, I'd hate to brag, but my dad has said my skills are at least chunin level." Naruto said in a tone indicating he was bragging.

"Chunin level? That so awesome!" the child said, his voice indicating he was impressed. "So where are you heading?"

"I'm going to see a friend of mine."

"Can I come too?"

"Sure why not."

They continued walking until they reached the Tendo dojo. They walked up to the door, and Naruto knocked on the door. Shortly after Kasumi answered. "Oh, hello Naruto." she said

"Hello Kasumi. Is Ranma here?" he asked.

"Yes, hes in the back."

"Thanks a lot." The two then entered and walked to the back. Once there they saw Ranma engaging his father in mid air combat. Ranma got in a hit, and Genma flew straight into the koi pond. He emerged a few seconds later in panda form.

"Wow! How did that guy change into a panda?" Konohamaru asked in amazement.

Ranma heard him and looked over to see him and Naruto coming out of the house. "Hey Naruto. Whos the the kid with you?"

"This is Konohamaru. Hes a friend of mine, as well as the grandson of the former third Hokage." Naruto answered.

"So what brings you here?"

"I came to ask what happened with Kuno before. You and Akane never came back to class. Does he know about about your curse?"

"Well It didn't seem like he knew then, but it wouldn't be too hard to figure out. I mean the guy would have to be a complete idiot not to."

"Hey, what do you guys mean by curse?" Konohamaru asked.

They looked at Konohamaru, then at eachother. "Well I guess we can show him. I mean hes already seen your dad change." Naruto said. "Besides, If he hangs around me like he used to, he'll find out eventually."

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone!" Ranma said Konohamaru.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." the young boy said.

"Okay, first it would be easiest to show you." Naruto said as he walked over to the koi pond, and dunk his head, and emerged a second later as a girl. She then explained about their trips to Jusenkyo, and how the curses worked, and told him who fell into what spring.

"Whoa..." was all he said after hearing everything.

"Yeah, well just remember not to tell anyone we told you doesn't know." Ranma said.

"I told you I wouldn't, so don't worry."

"Well anyway, I'm going to get some ramen at Ichiraku. You wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." he answered.

"Alright. Well lets get going Konohamaru." Naruto said as she and Konohamaru left.

* * *

It was the next day, and Naruto, Naruko, Sakura, Ranma, and Akane were on their way to the academy, when Ranma spoke up. "Uh, you want me to help you with those guys today Akane?" he asked

"Excuse me, we don't know eachother, remember?" she said back.

"But you know that they're all waiting for you."

"I'm fine on my own, thanks." After that, they were all silent until they reached the academy, and the group of boys blocked their path to fight Akane. "Here!" she threw her bag to Ranma who had jumped to the top of the wall to watch, and Naruto waited below with Naruko and Sakura. She proceded to fight off all her attackers. "I wish these guys for once would just give it a rest!" she said as she walked into the building.

Ranma looked around as he followed. "Hey, I wonder where that Kuno guy is today?" he questioned.

"Who cares? I really don't want to here more of that crappy poetry of his." Naruto said.

They entered the classroom and took their seats. As Naruto sat down, he noticed someone new sitting in the seat next to him. He wore a gray hooded jacket, had brown hair and red fang like markings on his cheeks. Sitting atop his head was a puppy with white fur. "Who're you?" he asked. "You new?"

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my dog Akamaru. And no I'm not new." the boy said.

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"He just hasn't been here for a month." Shikamaru said, head face down.

"Oh. Well I'm Naruto Namikaze." Naruto introduced himself.

"Namikaze? So you're the Hokage's son?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah."

"So how come you haven't been here for the last month Kiba?" Chouji asked from the seat in front of him.

"I uh...Had a little problem...And I didn't think I should come to the academy for a while." Kiba said nervously.

"What was the problem?"

"I-its nothing. Don't...Don't worry about it." he said getting a little more nervous.

Chouji was about to ask why he was so nervous, when Iruka entered and noticed Kiba. He said it was good to see him back, and then he began the mornings lecture, which lead to several groans.

* * *

Lunch was beginning, and Naruto and Ranma were heading for the door to eat their lunch outside. They were met by Shikamaru and Chouji, who Naruto usually ate lunch with, as well as Kiba, who Chouji said they hung out with before he stopped coming to classes a month ago.

"So you've been on a training journey like Naruto, Ranma?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah, we even met during our training." he answered.

"Well you two do seem like good friends, and are a lot alike too."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, nervous that they knew about the curse.

"You've both been training with your fathers for the past few years, and you're both engaged to name few."

Ranma choked on his food slightly, and looked at Naruto. "You too?"

"Yeah, hes engaged to Sakura. Thats why they're always walking to school together."

"We only walk together cause my dad makes me!" Naruto said, not wanting them to get the wrong idea. "I don't like her, and she doesn't like me."

"So besides these two coming, and their engagements, what else have I missed while I was gone?" Kiba asked trying to change the subject.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura, Naruko, and Akane were eating their lunch, when Ino walked over to them. "Hey Ino!" Naruko said as she waved to her.

"What do you want Ino?" Sakura asked when she saw her, hostility evident in her voice.

"Are you still mad at that Sakura? Its been two weeks." she said.

"I told you I didn't want people to know, and you made me tell everyone!"

"Oh come on Sakura, you can't stay mad at me forever. After all the things I've done for you, like protect you when the bullies would pick on you, and helped you become less of a shy girl, and-"

"Ok, I get it Ino, we've been through a lot, but you didn't have to make me tell everybody."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm really sorry." Ino said making a sad face.

Sakura sighed, knowing the face Ino was making was an act. "Okay, okay, I forgive you. Just stop your sad act. Just please don't tell every body something I ask you not to next time." she sighed.

"Alright." Ino then turned to Akane. "So Akane, tell me about _your_ fiance."

"Hes not my fiance! I don't care what anyone says, I'm not marrying him!" Akane said.

"You two need to stop complaining about this. You've never showed any interest in boys, and judge them all because of a bunch of perverted idiots. You just met him two days ago, and you won't even give him a chance." Ino said to Akane. "As for you, you've been given the son of the Hokage, and you don't even want him."

"Thats easy for you to say Ino, you don't know anything about him." Akane said.

"And you're not the one engaged to someone you barely know, with out even being given a choice." Sakura said. "You're just boy crazy."

"Why? Because I actually show interest in them?" Ino asked. "If I was in either of your positions, I'd actually give the guy a chance before I said I wouldn't go along with it."

* * *

Lunch was almost over, and the guys were heading back in. Just as they were about to enter the building, someone yelled out "Look out down there!" They looked up to see a bucket of water coming down at them. Naruto, Ranma, and Kiba all leaped back to avoid the water as it drenched Shikamaru and Chouji.

"That was too close." Naruto said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Luckily for that warning." Ranma said.

"I nearly got splashed." Kiba said under his breath.

"Whats with you guys? It was just water." Chouji said.

"I uh...Just didn't want to get wet." Naruto said, a little nervous.

"It was...Just a reflex." Ranma said.

"Um...Akamaru doesn't like wet fur." Kiba said.

"Who cares why they avoided it, we have to get back to class." Shikamaru said. The three sighed, thankful they weren't pressing the issue further. They got back to class and took their seats.

* * *

The academy ended for the day and Naruto was heading back to his house. Naruko had gone to hang out with Sakura and Ino, so he was alone on his walk home. As he was making his way home, water fell on him, drenching him. Now female, she looked up to see someone had dumped water out their window.

"Sorry about that!" the lady who had dumped the water said.

She grumbled and continued home. As she continued she saw a familiar boy with a dog resting on his head walking ahead of her. Kiba stopped and turned around saying "Hey Naruto. What're you..." He stopped as he saw the person behind him was female. Naruto was worried that Kiba knew about her curse. "Oh, uh...Sorry, you smelled like someone I know." He said.

"Its okay." Naruto said, laughing nervously. She then ran off in the opposite direction she had been going.

Kiba stared at her as she ran off, then went back to walking. '_That was weird. I could have sworn that was Naruto I smelled. And why did that girl run away like that? Maybe that really was Naruto in a henge. Or maybe...Nah that couldn't be it._' he thought to himself.

* * *

Naruto decided she should get some hot water before heading home. Sakura's house was in the other direction near her own home, so she headded over to the Tendo's. When she got there she saw Genma in panda form cleaning out front. "Hey Mr. Saotome." She said as she walked by, and he waved at her. She was heading to the house when she heard people in the dojo, and decided to see what was going on. When she opened the door, she saw Ranma standing in front facing Akane, and say "When you're cranky you don't look that cute, you know." as he put his hands to his face.

Akane looked angry for a moment, then she noticed Naruto standing at the door. "Oh, what are you doing here?" she asked her.

Ranma turned around and saw Naruto, and greeted her. "Hey, what brings you here Naruto? And how come you're a girl?"

"I got a bucket of water dumped on me on my way home, and I was wondering if I could get some hot water."

"Sure, but why didn't you just go home and get it?"

"Well as I was heading home after getting wet, and I ran into Kiba. At first he didn't see me, but he identified me, despite being a girl at the time, so I thought he knew about my curse. But when he actually saw me, he didn't know it was me, and only thought it was me because of my smell."

"Thats no surprise, the Inuzuka are well known for their dog-like abilities." Akane said.

"Anyway, after he didn't think it was me, I ran off before he could find out it was me. I decided to get some hot water before going home, because I thought it might be suspicious if he saw me go in my house as a girl. I would have gone to Sakura's, but her home was in the other direction I ran, so I came here."

Ranma thought about what Naruto had said. "If Kiba can tell who we are by our smell, we should try to avoid being around him in our cursed forms. We don't want everybody to find out about them." he said.

"Yeah, you got a point."

Shortly after the dojo door openned again and Nabiki was standing at the entrance with a letter that read 'To the tree-borne kettle girl' in her hand. "Here you go." she said handing it to Ranma. "Its from Kuno."

"For me? From Kuno?" He asked as he opened it.

"To your girl half. He hasn't a clue that you're one and the same."

"What does it say?" Naruto asked.

"'To the tree-borne kettle girl, please come to training field behind the ninja academy this evening at 5:36 p.m.'" Ranma read.

"Sounds like a duel." Akane commented.

"You know, Kuno's a real sore loser. Hes out for blood." Nabiki said.

"Maybe its best you didn't go."

Ranma stared at the note for a moment before crumbling it up, and said "I think not."

"Yeah, Kuno doesn't stand a chance against Ranma." Naruto said, patting him on the back.

"By the way, can I ask who she is?" Nabiki asked pointing at Naruto.

"Hm? Oh yeah, we didn't tell you. Its Naruto. Turns out, hes been to Jusenkyo too, and he fell into the same spring as me."

"Really?" she said as she examined the still female Naruto. "Yeah, I see the resemblance now, and the clothes should have been a give away. Well I gotta get going, and good luck with your fight." She headed for the door, and exitted the dojo.

"Alright, lets get you that hot water so you can change back."

"Sounds great." Naruto said, and the two of them exitted the dojo. After changing back to a boy, Naruto asked if Ranma wanted him to come see his fight with Kuno, but he not to bother and he'd tell him about it tomorrow.

* * *

It was the next day, and Naruto Naruko, and Sakura had just met Ino at her family's flower shop. Having made up the previous day, Sakura had allowed her to accompany them to the academy again. Naruto couldn't say he trusted her though. With how she told everybody about his engagement to Sakura, he wouldn't put it past her to tell everybody about his curse if she found out. It didn't help that Sakura had said that Ino would probably blackmail him if she found out about it when he told her about how he didn't trust her friend. Naruko said she wasn't as bad as he thought, but agreed with Sakura that Ino would probably blackmail him.

They eventually reached The Tendo's, but ended up waiting a while before Ranma and Akane came out. "Sorry about that, Ranma wanted to take a bath before school, but got into a fight with his father first." Akane said as they came out.

"So Ranma," Naruto said as everybody started walking, "How did that thing with Kuno go?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing happened, and I don't want to talk about it." he said and sped up a little.

Naruto looked confused, and walked over to Akane. "Whats wrong with him?" he asked her.

"Beats me. He said the same thing when me and Nabiki asked when he got back yesterday, and refuses to say anything about it." she said. They continued to walk until Ranma yawned, and Akane asked "Didn't get much sleep last night?"

"I had this totally gross nightmare." he answered back.

"Yeah, you're not kidding. You look terrible, I hate baggy-eyed guys."

"Yeah? Well I hate tomboys, so there." he said and stuck out his tongue at Akane.

"Same to you!" Akane stuck her tongue out in response.

"Boy, aren't you two the happy couple." Ino said sarcastically.

"We're NOT a couple!" the two said in unison.

"Right, you're just engaged."

Akane was about to protest, when she realized something. "Crap, we're gonna be late!" she said, causing everybody to take off running toward the academy when they realized she was right. When they reached the building, the usual crowd ran to fight Akane. Knowing that she didn't have the time for it today, She plowed through the crowd, knocking away whoever got in her way. The others followed the path she cleared.

As they neared the entrance to the building, Kuno ran out and shouted "Akane Tendo, I challenge you!"

"Kuno..." Ranma said in a tone low enough that no one heard him.

As they neared range, both Akane and Ranma leaped into the air, and kicked him in the face at the same time. Kuno fell to the ground, and Sakura ran over him, followed by Naruko, and then Ino. All three knew they walked on him, but didn't care enough not to do it in the first place. Naruto ran over him as well, but stopped while on his chest. He had the strangest feeling someone was watching him, but didn't see any person when he looked around. "Naruto! Hurry up, or you'll be late!" Sakura call out, getting his attention, and he ran toward the building. Meanwhile, on top of a nearby building, a falcon sat, eyes on Naruto the whole time.

* * *

Theres the fourth, and last rewritten chapter. I'm now done with all the rewriting, and can finally start on the new stuff. Please review.


	5. The hard working rival

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2

Here it is, the first of the new chapters. Took longer than I planned, but I was working on other stories.

To chrono-crusader: I took the dialogue from the anime since they're just saying the same things at those parts. And thank you for your vote of confidence. As for you're questions, I answered them in the original version of the story, but I'll answer them here for you: Naruto still has the Kyuubi, since him having it is a pretty important part of the series. He doesn't know yet, or many other people for that matter, but I'll elaborate on that a little more when he finds out, which will be different from the series. As for Sasuke, he hasn't been around since he left for his own training journey after the Uchiha massacre in this story. And if you were gonna ask, yes he'll have his own curse upon his return. But I may or may not include Kuno's servant Sasuke from the Ranma anime as well.

* * *

Chapter 5  
The Hard Working Rival. I Challenge You For Her Love!

"Ranma! Who asked you to help anyway?" Akane asked angrily as the five of them entered the building.

"I didn't do it for you!" he responded.

As they walked through the hall to the classroom, Sakura asked Naruto "Hey, why did you stop back there?"

"I'm not sure why, but I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me out there." he said.

"You sure you weren't imagining it?" Naruko asked.

"Well, it sure seems like I was right now." They entered the classroom and each took their seats.

Shortly after they had come in. Kiba walked in and took his seat next to Naruto. Shortly after, Kiba's nose move as he smelled the air for Naruto's scent. '_I'm pretty sure this is the scent from yesterday, but what does it mean?_' Kiba thought to himself.

This action went unnoticed to Naruto, who like Shikamaru in the other seat next to him, put his head down to take a nap.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hokage building, Minato was looking over a few documents when he heard a knock at the window. He turned around to see Jiraiya. He then got up, and opened the window to let his old sensei in. "This is a surprise sensei. What brings you here?" the Hokage asked.

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd drop by to let you know I'll be staying in the village for a week." the sannin answered as he entered the office.

"Well if you need a place to stay, you're welcome to stay with me and my family."

"Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"So what brings you to the village for a week?"

Jiraiya reached into his bag a pulled out a book and handed it to Minato. "My latest book goes on sale in few days. You can keep that advanced copy, so read it over and let me know what you think."

Minato looked at the cover, and read the title out loud. "'The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja II.'" He was a bit relieved that he hadn't been handed one his sensei's more 'adult' books. "I didn't know you were working on a sequel to your first book sensei."

"Well, its sales did pick up a bit when a certain Hokage said it was his favorite book, but it also got pretty popular out of nowhere a few years ago. Also, since my own life hasn't been all that exiting in recent years, I used a few of your own experiences in there."

Minato opened the book and flipped through it a bit. "I don't mind one bit. Heck, If you make a sequel to this one, maybe you can some of Naruto's experiences. I think hes gonna have a pretty exciting life."

"We'll see about that." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Genma and Ranma are in the village now. They're staying with Soun right now."

"Really? So did they tell you how their training went?"

"Not yet. I was going to take them and their families and mine, as well as Mebuki and Sakura to dinner in a few days. You're welcome to join us if you're still around then." Minato said, before his face turned a little more serious. "But they did tell me one thing that happened to them..."

* * *

After classes had ended for the day, Naruto was heading to one of the training grounds with Chouji, Kiba, and surprisingly, Shikamaru. Chouji and Kiba had agreed to come with him right after he asked the two of them, and though he was reluctant at first, Shikamaru had decided to come as well. Naruko, Sakura, and Ino would also be joining them later. Ranma was also asked to come, but declined since he was tired, and headed home to get some rest, and Akane went home as well.

"So, you guys sure you want to spar with me?" Naruto asked as they were walking.

"I'm not. You guys made me come." Shikamaru said, though the others ignored him.

"Ha! Just cause you've been beating all of your opponents during sparring at the academy, doesn't mean you'll beat me!" Kiba said.

"Well you were one of the best in taijutsu in the class before you started being absent, though thats all you were good in." Chouji said.

"What'd you just say?"

"He said you suck at genjutsu, you're average at ninjutsu, and your grades are only above mine." Shikamaru said, then yawned. "The only class you do well in is taijutsu, and thats only cause you're fast."

"Why you-"

"Hey guys, I think someones already in the training ground we're heading to." Naruto said, getting the others attention.

The three of them stopped arguing and looked ahead. Just like Naruto had said, there was another boy already there. As they got closer, they could here him talking. "...450, 451, 452, 453, 454..." they heard him saying, and they noticed he was kicking a log that stuck up from the ground. They also noticed that it had an area going around it that looked pretty worn.

"Whos that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I think I might have seen him the academy one time." Kiba said.

"Check out how worn out the area hes kicking on the log. It looks like he comes here everyday." Chouji said.

"He does." A new voice said. They looked to their side to see a man wearing a green jump suit, orange leg warmers, the standard konoha flak jacket, and his red konoha headband around his waist. He also had balck hair in a bowl-cut, and really thick eyebrows, which caused the four boys to stare.

"Those...eyebrows..." Naruto said.

"Really...thick..." Kiba said.

"I didn't think eyebrows could get even half that thick..." Shikamaru said.

"I think one was just crawling to the side..." Chouji said.

The man seemed to ignore their comments about his eyebrows and said "That boy comes here everyday to train his taijutsu, and he continues without stopping for hours."

His comment snapped Naruto out of his daze and he looked as the boy continued to train. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes."

"So how good he is if hes always practicing?" Naruto asked the man, but when he turned to look at him after asking his question, the man had disappeared. Still wanting an answer to his question, he decided to ask the boy himself. "Hey! You!" he called out as he started walking up to him, the other three following behind.

After hearing someone call out to him, the boy ceased his kicking, and turned around to see who was there. He was wearing a white gi with black pants, and, like the man before, thick eyebrows, though not as thick as his. They almost reacted to them in a similar manner as before, but managed to restrain themselves. "Yes? What do you want?" the boy asked.

"We heard you're always out here practicing. That true?"

The boy nodded and said "Yes. I come here everyday to practice my taijutsu."

"Are you really out here practicing for hours?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. My taijutsu must be sufficient so that I may pass the genin exam for my class in a few months."

"Why do you only practice taijutsu? What about your ninjutsu and genjutsu?" Chouji asked.

"Unfortunately for myself, I am unable to use either ninjutsu or genjutsu, so I must practice my taijutsu alone."

The four stared at the boy. "How can you be a ninja without ninjutsu or genjutsu?" Kiba asked

"I do not know how, but I will find a way. I will become a great ninja using taijutsu alone! That is my goal." the boy said passionately.

Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru looked at the boy a bit sceptically, while Naruto grinned. "I like your attitude. You always gotta work hard if you want to be a ninja, and if all you can do is taijutsu then you just have to work harder than anyone else. But the question is, are you any good?"

Picking up on the meaning of Naruto's question, the boy asked "Would you like to find out?"

"Yeah. I want to see what you can do." Naruto said stepping forward. "You guys can just sit back." he said to the rest.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said lazily as he sat down, and leaned against a nearby tree.

"So whats your name? Mines Naruto Namikaze."

"I am Rock Lee." the boy identified himself.

The fight started as Naruto ran a Lee and attempted to punch him, but the opposing boy caught it. Naruto then threw a punch at Lee, which was caught. The blonde then dropped on his back and planted his feet on Lee's stomach, and flipped the boy over himself. Lee landed on his back, and quickly rolled to the side to avoid Naruto's followup kick, and jumped to his feet. He then kicked at Naruto, who caught the kick and threw him to the side and jumped up and came down with a kick that Lee jumped back to dodge. As he landed, Naruto put his hands to the ground, and leaped forward at him with a punch. It connected, and Lee was knocked back. The boy then attempted to retaliate with a punch, but Naruto knocked his arm away causing Lee to stumble. Naruto then threw a punch aimed at Lee's face, but the other boy caught his fist.

"Huh. Naruto is pretty good." Kiba said as he watched the fight.

"Yeah, but that Lee kid isn't doing that bad either." Chouji said eating a bag of chips he had brought.

"Yeah, but you can tell Naruto is holding back."

"Huh?"

"Well for one, Naruto isn't using any ninjutsu. But you can tell hes also hesitating a bit before he attacks." Shikamaru said.

"Whats going on over here?" a familiar feminine voice asked, and the three boys turned to see Naruko, Sakura, and Ino walking up to the training area. "Whos that my brother is fighting?"

"His name is Rock Lee. He was training here before we got here." Kiba said.

"Naruto challenged him to see how good he is." Chouji said.

"So whos winning?" Ino asked.

"It looks even, but Kiba and Shikamaru say that Naruto is holding back."

"Really? I can't even tell." Ino then nudged Sakura with her elbow and said "Hear that Sakura? Your fiance is fighting like that and hes holding back. You're lucky to have bagged a strong one."

"Quit it Ino! I told you to stop talking about the stupid engagement!" Sakura snapped at her friends comment.

Meanwhile, the other two boys continued there fight. They were in the air, and Lee attempted to kick Naruto, but his leg was caught before it made contact. He pushed the leg away, and landed a punch on Lee's face. Lee fell to the ground after the blow connected, but managed to land on his feet. Naruto landed shortly after, and Lee ran at him. As he aprroached Naruto, he looked at him, but then got a distracted look on his face. Noticing this, Naruto side stepped him, and Lee tripped. Lee look up from the ground, and stared at the others.

Lee picked his head up, and stared at the others. He then got up, and started walking over to them. Confused by his opponent's actions, Naruto called out to the boy. "Hey! Whats up?"

Lee ignored the other boy and continued forward, until he stopped in front of Sakura. Now that he was up close, the girl's got a good look at his face, or more specifically, his eyebrows. "Are those caterpillars on his face?" Ino found her self asking out loud.

The boy continued to ignore what was said, and stared at Sakura, creeping the girl out. After a minute, he finally spoke up. "Hello. I am Rock Lee. What is your name?"

"Sa-Sakura. Sakura Haruno..." she managed to get out.

"Sakura, would you like to go out with me?"

"NO!" she answered without hestitation, making an X with her arms.

Naruko decided to help Sakura in this situation, though not the kind her friend wanted. "Don't feel too bad. She can't because shes already engaged to my brother over there." she said putting her right arm around Sakura's shoulders, and pointing at Naruto with her left.

"I told you guys to quit saying that!" she retorted to the other girl on reflex, but she was partially thankful for the help.

Lee looked down in disapointment for a second. However, this didn't last long, and instead of the reaction they had intended to get, the boy turned to look at Naruto. "Naruto Namikaze! I challenge you for the love of this beautiful young girl!" he declared pointing at the boy.

Those present, except Shikamaru, stared at the boy. After a second, Naruto got back into a fighting stance. "Whatever, challenge me for whatever reason you want. We were already in the middle of a fight anway."

"And I shall be victorious!" Lee said as he rushed at Naruto.

Naruto was ready to block whatever action the boy took, when he felt something cold hit his face. He looked up just in time to see the next water drop hit him. '_No, not now!_' Naruto thought as he looked around at all those present who weren't aware of his curse. Just as Lee was about to punch him, Naruto leaped over his oponent, and said "Sorry, but we'll have to settle this another time!" he said, before taking off.

"What? You can not leave in the middle of a duel like this!" Rock Lee said before taking off to follow him.

Sakura was wondering why the boy she wouldn't accept as her fiance was leaving, when she felt a drop of water hit her head. "Oh, its gonna rain..." she mused out loud.

Hearing her comment, Kiba flinched, though no one was looking at him and saw it. "Well, if Naruto isn't going to be here, I might as well get going. Only came to see how good the guy was." he said before starting to walk off. "Besides, Akamaru hates wet fur." As he got out of earshot, he whispered "Sorry buddy." to his dog.

Naruto was quite a distance away when the rain picked up, and triggered his change. Now female, she sighed and grumbled. "This always happens, and at the worst times..."

"Naruto! Where did you run off too?" she heard Lee call out, and she ducked into the bushes. Unaware of the girl's location, the boy continued on past. Shortly after, Naruto got out of the bushes, and started walking out of the training ground, not noticing the falcon flying above toward the village.

* * *

Later that day, the Namikaze twins arrived home. Since it was still raining, Naruto was still a girl. "Hey Mom, can I get..." she started as she walked into the kitchen and saw her parents sitting at the table talking with Jiraiya. "What the hell are you doing here!" she said as she pointed at the super pervert.

"Well, you dad invited me. I'll be staying here for a few days, too." Jiraiya responded.

"Theres some hot water in the kettle on the stove." Minato said, attempting to change the subject. "When it started raining, we figured you'd want some when you got back."

Deciding to stop a potential arguement before it began, she got the kettle off the stove and poured the warm on herself, causing her to revert back to being male. "Thanks."

"So what brings you around?" Naruko asked sitting down at the table.

"My new book goes on sale in a few days. So, I just felt relaxing in the village for a bit." Jiraiya said. "No, not THAT one Naruto." he finished as he saw the look the boy was giving him.

"So whats it about?" the girl asked, showing some interest.

"Bit of a mix between a biography with some fiction thrown in. Its a sequel to my first book," the sannin elaborated. "Which you'll be surprised to know WASN'T anything like the other book series I'm known for." The last comment directed at Naruto, again.

"Hes not lying Naruto. It was a great story in my opinion. We even named you two after the main character in the book." Minato said.

"Wait, what?" Naruto questioned, surprised by the current turn of events.

"Yeah, when it came out, Kushina was still pregnant with the both of you. Anyway, after reading it, we had decided we were going to name our kid after the 'Naruto' character in the book. 'Course, at the time, we didn't know we were getting twins, so when we found out we also would have you Naruko and didn't have a name planned, we just changed the 'To' into 'Ko' to stay along the lines of our original plan."

"Huh..." Naruko said, thinking about the story.

Naruto however, was much less thrilled. "Wait, so you're saying that the old pervert right there is actually the one who picked out my name?" he asked, and received a nod from both his parents. "No! This can't be happening!" the boy said as he place his hands on both sides of his head and screamed out. "I can't believe that pervert is the one one who came up with my name! Wait, does this mean hes my godfather too? NOOOOOOOOO!" he said as he ran out of the room.

"...You know, he took that better than I expected." Jiraiya said out loud.

"So about this new book of yours..." Naruko asked, returning the previous conversation

* * *

The next day, Naruto, Naruko, and Sakura were heading to Tendo dojo. Naruto was heading there to see Ranma, and the girls to see Akane. "So why don't the two of you go on a sort of 'double date' with Ranma and Akane so you all can get to know you're respective partners better?" Naruko suggested.

The two others glared at the girl, and Sakura said "Naruko, I get that you're trying to help, but please stop it. Like I've said before, our parents may have set up this arrangement, but we aren't going to go through with it. I really don't want someone telling me who I have to marry."

"But you could at least give my brother a chance."

Naruto looked like he was about to say something, but turned to the side and pushed the two girls away, and jumped up.

"Hey! What was-" Sakura started to yell at the boy, but stopped as several kunai embedded into the ground where the three had just been satnding.

In the air, three shurikens were now flying at the boy. Unable to dodge them in midair, he threw some of his own from his holster to deflect them. Just after throwing his own pojectiles, a person came leaping at him weilding a katana and slashed at the boy's face. Naruto flew down after being hit by the blade, but landed on his feet being unharmed. "That was close..." Naruto said taking off his goggles. He had managed to block his assailant's attack my moving his goggles into the path of the blade. "Aw man, they're ruined..." he said as he saw that the lenses were smashed, and the attack left a big slash mark going across them. "Alright, who the hell are you, and what are you attacking me for!" he yelled at the person.

"You don't know me?" the attacker asked. His assailant was a girl with brown hair tied in two buns on her head. She wore pink shirt similar to Ranma's, and green pants. "My name is Tenten, and I'm here to kill you, Naruto Namikaze!" she declared as she pointed her sword at the boy.

* * *

Theres the fifth chapter. I don't think the reactions to Gai are too farfetched since even Sasuke was freaked out about them when he was introduced. About the part with Lee, since he hasn't been trained by Gai yet, he probably isn't that stong yet, while Naruto has been training with his Hokage father. And Tenten has made her appearance, and declared her intention to kill Naruto. For what reason, and what will the result be? Please review.


	6. Enter Tenten!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2

Well, now that this story is no longer under just Naruto, I'm going to start putting some more Ranma scenes, even if nothing different happens. Its only one scene right in this chapter, but I'll probably add more and more as the story progresses.

To chrono-crusader: Its no problem, I don't mind answering certain questions as long as they don't divulge major spoilers as to what I have planned. And yes, Ryoga will be in here. I plan to include pretty much everyone from Ranma 1/2 manga, and even some from the anime. Like in Ranma, he'll make his appearance soon. Most of the characters will appear in a similar order to the series, but some characters will be introduced earlier-both from Naruto and Ranma. And not all of them will be the same as they were in their own. As for Tenten, well that will be answered this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6  
Enter Tenten! The Revenge of an Old Friend!

"My name is Tenten, and I'm here to kill you, Naruto Namikaze!" she declared as she pointed her sword at the boy.

"Wait, Tenten?" Naruto and Naruko asked at the same time.

"Do you two know her?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, she used to be a real good friend of ours. But she just seemed to have disappeared a few years ago, and I didn't see her again." Naruko said. "Come to think of it, she disappeared around the time Naruto left on his training journey with dad..."

"Whats going on Tenten? Why are you trying to kill me?" Naruto asked the girl.

Tenten however, just reached into her holster and pulled out a few shuriken. "I don't see a reason to explain it to you right now. Not after what you did to me!" she said before throwing the held shurikens at the boy, then running at him with her sword.

Naruto dodged the projectiles, and jumped over the attacking girl's head. "C'mon! Can't we talk this out?" he said as the girl turned to slash him before he landed, only for him to catch the blade between his feet. He then landed on his hands, and pulled the sword from her hands and flung it away.

"Theres nothing to talk about!" the girl said leaping back, and pulling out a scroll. She bit her finger, and wiped it on the scroll and a bo staff appeared. She stowed her scroll away before rushing at Naruto with her new weapon.

She thrusted her weapon foward, and Naruto stepped to the side, and then sweeped at the boy, who then ducked under her weapon to avoid the attack. "Well then, if you're not going to talk, I guess theres only one thing to do..." Naruto said. Tenten didn't wait to find out what the boy had planned, and ran him and thrusted the staff at him again. He jumped back and Tenten kept up the offensive with more as Naruto continued to dodge. He them avoided one thrust, and rushed at Tenten under her staff. The girl cosed her eyes, and braced herself for an attack. When it never came, she opened her eyes and didn't see her opponent. She then turned around, and saw the boy running away as fast as he could.

"HEY! Come back here!" she yelled at the boy as she gave chase. In a swift motion, she pulled out her scroll, stored her staff, returned it to where it was stored, then pulled out another one. She bit her fingertip again, and pulled out several several shuriken and threw it at the boy.

Naruto avoided the weapons thrown at him, and turned a corner and looked around. '_Lets see, where can I get some cold water?_' he thought to himself. He really didn't want to fight an old friend like Tenten, at least without knowing why she wanted to kill him. All he had to do to get away was turn into a girl out of her sight, then attempt to discover the reason for the girl's bloodlust for him.

* * *

In the Hokage's office, Minato was just getting up to go get some lunch. He was currently in a good mood, with all his catch-up work just about done. "I'm in the mood for some ramen right now, so I think I'll stop by Ichiraku. Maybe I'll see Naruto there." he said to himself out loud. As he exitted his office, he was met by two anbu members. One with gray hair, and the other brown. "Hey! Kakashi! Tenzou! I was just going to get a bite to eat, you two want to come join me?" he said to the two cheerfully.

"Some other time, lord Hokage." the brown haired one said.

"We came to inform you that theres been a report of an incident going on with your son involved." the gray haired one said.

"Whats going on?" Minato asked, his cheerful expression now replaced by a more serious one.

"According to the report, he was attack by a girl of similar age, the two fought briefly, and he ran off." brown hair said.

"Was he hurt?"

"No, he ws unharmed."

Minato raised an eyebrow at that. That didn't sound like his son to him. Naruto usually only retreated when he felt victory was impossible for him, but he hadn't been hurt, so something must be going on. "Can you two take me to him? I'd like to see whats going on for myself." he said, and the two nodded. The three then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

In another part of Konoha, Nabiki Tendo sat at a table, taking a sip of the coffee her companion, Tatewaki Kuno, had bought her. '_This guy is just too easy._' she thought to herself. It was the fourth place they had stopped today, and she had also made quite a bit of money off of him as well. First, he had invited her to a cafe so that he could aquire her assistance in meeting 'the pig-tailed girl.' After laughing at the gift ,a doll, that he planned to give the object of his affection, she said how she had some photos of his 'pig-tailed goddes.' Since she was in the mood for some spaghetti, she had him take her to get some before actually showing him the pictures, then charged him for the set of five at 1000 ryo each, and he bought them all.

After he bought the pictures of girl-Ranma, she asked if he was done chasing after her sister. He responded saying that he cared for both of them, and could not part with either. Nabiki then told him that she also had some of Akane as well. Knowing that she could still get more out of him, she had him get her some ice cream next, again before actually showing him the pictures. He again bought all five at 1000 ryo each.

That brough them to their current location. She had told Kuno that she would tell him how to get the doll to his beloved pig-tailed girl. "The fastest way to get your dolly to the pig-tailed girl is to give it to Ranma." she told him.

"But how could _he_ help me!" he questioned the girl.

"Trust me on this one, okay?"

Seeing no other choice, he produced an inkstone, a brush, a piece of paper and began to write his letter to Ranma.

'_Too easy._'

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto, he was still fleeing from Tenten. '_It always comes when I don't want it, but when I start looking for it, theres none anywhere!_' he thought to himself. He hadn't found any cold water yet, and was still running away. He had seemingly lost his pursuer a few times, but she always caught up quickly.

He turned a corner, and ran right into someone. They knocked eachother back, and Naruto rubbed his head as he looked up to see it had beed Kiba. "Oww... Why don't you look where you're going Naruto!" Kiba yelled at the other boy, and Akamaru barked at the other boy from on top of his master's head.

"Sorry, but I-" Naruto was cut off as a Kunai narrowly missed him, and was planted in the ground mere millimeters away from his most precious area.

Tenten leaped down from a rooftop, and several shuriken flew at him and he almost didn't manage to dodge them. Naruto immediately got up and continued to run, with Kiba right next to him, who wasn't yet aware that this girl was only after Naruto. "What the hell!? Whats wrong with this girl!?"

"Beats me, I just know that shes trying to kill me!"

"What did you do to her!"

"Don't know! She won't tell me!"

Kiba continued running with the boy for a few minutes until it finally hit him that this crazy girl chasing them probably wasn't going to hurt him. As the two boys came to a two-way junction, Naruto turned right, and Kiba went left. He turn around to see he had been right, and Tenten was following after Naruto, thowing kunai and shuriken at the boy, who always barely managed to dodge them. "Well, looks like I'm-" he started to say until water came down from above and drenched him.

Above, a woman held a bucket out of the window, and someone else said "Hey, shouldn't you look before you just dump that?"

"Oh, don't worry." she said over her shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruko and Sakura were searching for where Naruto had run off to. "Where did Tenten chase my brother to?" Naruko asked.

"I don't know." Sakura responded. "Are you sure you can't think of anything that happened in the past to make her want to kill him?"

"Like I said before, I don't remember anything that could have lead to this. She was always real nice, kinda like a big sister to me and Naruto."

"Well we better find them before something happens to Naruto."

After Sakura's last comment, Naruko got a mischievous grin. "Whats this? But Sakura, I thought you didn't care about my brother. Why the sudden change?" she said

"Quit it Naruko! Just because I'm not gonna marry him, doesn't mean I hate him. Although he is a _very_ rude person most of the time, I don't hate him. Just dislike." Sakura said. Just then they saw something on the ground, and ran over to it to find that it was clothes. They were a gray jacket with the hood and sleeves with fur at the ends, a fishnet shirt and vest inside it, a pair of pants that they weren't going to look further into, a pair of sandals. "Don't these seem familiar?"

Naruko stared for a moment, before remembering. "Oh! I think these are Kiba's. Hes always wearing this jacket."

"But then why is all this just lying here?"

"I don't know..." Naruko tried to think of a reason, when she noticed something ahead of them. "Hey Sakura! Look over there!" she pointed down the street to several kunai and shuriken embedded into the ground. "Looks like we found their trail!" She said, and the two girls left the clothes to continue with their original goal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was still running from Tenten, various kunai and Shurikens nearly hitting him countless. "How many throwing weapons do you have!" Naruto looked over his shoulder to shout at Tentan, and saw that her summoning scroll had apparently ran out of weapons, ans saw the girl throw it over her shoulder. for a minute, Naruto was relieved she was out of weapons, but that feeling quickly disappeared after a small scythe flew past him and embedded into the ground. Now he wished it was still kunai and shuriken.

Naruto looked around, and suddenly had an idea. He turned a corner, and Tenten followed. She threw another of her weapons, and he dodged and turned around as he ran at her. He pulled off his jacket, and held out as she ran into unable to avoid it. Naruto then jumped around a corner as Tenten recovered and ran off until she was drenched from above.

'_Success!_' she thought as she turned around to see Tenten hadn't caught up yet. Now that she was in her girl form, Tenten wouldn't know who she was, and she could maybe find out what was wrong with her.

As she thought this, Tenten came around the corner to see her. She looked at girl-Naruto, than looked around. She walked up the girl and asked "Have you seen a blonde boy go by here?"

"Yeah, he ran past me going that way." she pointed down the road as she answered Tenten's question.

"Thanks." Tenten said as she started to run down where Naruto pointed. As Naruto began to walk away, the other girl called out to her. "Oh, by the way..." Naruto fell to the ground as something wrapped around her legs. "...Nice try Naruto. I already know about your curse." she said as she pulled a katana from one of her scrolls. "Its over now!" she declared as she ran at Naruto to finish her. However, as she approached she felt herself slowly slip into a deep sleep, and Naruto fell asleep with her.

* * *

Sometime later, the two felt themselves wake up. They were both in the Namikaze household. Naruto was lying on a couch and was still a girl, while Tenten was tied up in a chair. They were not alone, with both of Naruto's parents, the two Anbu that had informed Minato of what was going on, and Naruko and Sakura all present as well. The latter two had managed to finally catch up to the two they had been chasing when Mnato and the Anbu had incapacitated them with a genjutsu.

The room was silent for a minute before Minato spoke up. "Your name is Tenten, right?" he asked, and Tenten turned her head to look away but still nodded her head in confirmation. "Okay. I'd like to ask you some questions, is that alright with you?"

She stayed silent for a bit, but eventually replied. "Yeah sure, but the only thing you really want to ask me is why I was trying to kill Naruto, isn't it?" she said.

"For now it is." She was silent again, longer than she had been before. While Minato waited for her to answer, Kushina handed Naruto a kettle of hot water that she used to return to being a boy. The two Anbu had been informed of the curse earlier, but still found Naruto's transformation surprising.

Finally, after a few minutes had gone by, she spoke up. "You could say that he ruined my life." she without looking at him.

"And what do you mean by that? From what my daughter told me, you were good friends with both of my kids."

"Yeah, we were good friends. Right up until he left with you on the training trip with you."

"And then what happened?"

"You guys left me behind after the deal."

Minato looked confused at this. "What do you mean? What deal?"

"So you don't know?" she questioned, and the Hokage shook his head. "Before you left on the trip, some guy came and made a deal with my dad. I'm not from any ninja clan, but my family is prety well off, and has been weapons merchants for generations before I was born. Anyway, the deal was that in exchange money and some other supplies as the dowry, I would be engaged to Naruto and accompany you guys on the training jouney."

This information was found surprising by all in the room. "Who did your father make this deal with? How he convinced that this deal was legitimate, and not someone tricking him?"

"He said the man knew you. After I went to meet with you to leave, and no one was there, I figured we had been had."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Well, after I figured out we had been tricked, tracked you guys down to get revenge on him, and I saw you talking with the same person before I lost you again. I thought you two were involved with him. I knew I wouldn't be able to kill the Hokage, but I still wanted my revenge for being used like that so I planned to take down the man and Naruto."

"Can you tell me who this person is? I'll help you make sure this person faces his punishment for his actions." Minato said in a calm tone, but you could tell he was angered by these actions.

"Well, I don't know who he was, but I know that he looked-" Tenten started, but was cut off as the door opened.

"Hey everyone, I was wondering..." Jiraiya started to say as he walked into the room, but trailed off as he noticed everything. "Whats going on here?"

"...Exactly like him."

The four Namikazes all sent death glares to sannin, and he slowly backed up out of the door as he closed it.

* * *

The scene in the living room of the Namikaze house was similar to the previous one, only now Tenten had been freed, and Jiraiya had taken her place as the one tied up. He had tried to get away, but Minato and the two Anbu managed to catch him. He also had several bruises and bumps on his face courtesy of Naruto. "In my defense, I wasn't exactly in a state of mind to think straight at the time." he said after he had been told what this was about.

"Go on." Minato said in a stern voice.

"Remember the day before we left for training?" the toad sage asked, and Minato nodded in response. "You gave me the money to get all the supplies, as well as all of our expenses for the trip."

"Let me guess, you spent it all, right?" Naruto accused the old pervert in an very irate tone.

"No!" Jiraiya defended himself. "As I was going to get the stuff, I ran into an old friend who was in town at the time. We went to get a drink, and catch up on old times. As I was talking to her("Figures this involves a girl" Naruto said.), I took a sip of my drink and then passed out. It turns out she had drugged me, and when I came to, she had taken all of the money. I had a massive headache, and, like I said before, I couldn't think straight. Since you had told me not to lose all of it, I knew I had to get some new money, so I just did the first thing that came to mind."

While he was still angry, Minato's anger at his old sensei had decreased. He sighed as he tried to think about how to handle tis situation. He turned to Tenten. He was about to speak to her, when Naruto stood next to her.

"Look, I'm sorry about what the old pervert did. Hes an idiot, and hes messed my life up on more than one occasion. You don't have to bother appologizing about earlier. After all, we're friends, right?" he said.

"Just don't get any ideas Tenten. I know we're old friends and all, but Naruto is already engaged to Sakura." Naruko interjected.

"Quit it, Naruko!" Naruto and Sakura responded.

"Oh, right!" Naruto exclaimed as something occured to him. "How did you know about my curse earlier?"

"Oh, that." Tenten said. "Well..." she said as she took a cup of water that had been on the table and poured it on herself. Much to everyone's shock, her clothes fell off around her now smaller form. Where she had been sitting was a brown falcon. Kushina quickly brought out another kettle of hot water and poured it on the bird, and she reverted to being a human. All the males, minus Jiraiya, quickly turned away when they saw that she was naked. Sakura hit the old pervert in the back of the head as Tenten grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room to get dressed. A couple minutes later, she was clothed, and walked back in. "I was tracking you guys for a while, and eventually came to Jusenkyo. I kinda fell in the Spring of Drowned Falcon."

* * *

A little later, the four children were walking down the street. They had left the adults to deal with Jiraiya's punishment. "I know you said I don't have to, but I'm really sorry about earlier." Tenten said.

"I told you not to worry about it." Naruto said. "At least you apologized. Unlike SOMEONE who is always calling me rude, and doesn't take it back."

"Thats cause you are, and that last comment reaffirms it." Sakura said, a vein popping from her head.

"You know, Tenten sure seems like a better choice of which of my two fiancees is better right now." Naruto last comment caused two different reactions: One was a faint blush on Tenten's face, and the other was Sakura sending him flying down the street with a punch in the face.

* * *

Theres the sixth chapter. And Naruto's second finacee has been revealed. As you've seen, I gave Tenten a curse, and she was the falcon in the last two chapters. My reasoning is that even though Tenten is Naruto's "Ukyo" I don't want her to be a complete clone. Also, three guesses who the old friend who robbed Jiraiya was(It should be pretty obvious). Also, I'm not positive at the moment, but Sasuke may make his appearance next chapter, as well as a surprise character. And if it doesn't happen next chapter, it'll be the chapter after that. Any guesses? Please review.


	7. Kiba bares his fangs!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2

And here is the seventh chapter. Geez, its been 4 months since I last updated any of my stories. Its been a pain with everything going on in my life, like trying to find a job and what not. But I've finally managed to get an update.

To chm01: Tsunade isn't a thief, but she IS a gambling addict, who loses pretty much everything. It was stated that she uses her technique that makes her look younger to evade the people she owes money, so I don't see her above "borrowing" some money from Jiraiya. Besides, she didn't exactly know what that money was for. And the situation really does seem like something that would happen in Ranma 1/2.

To chrono-crusader: Yeah, I know I'm giving quite a few people curses, but Naruto has a much larger cast of reccuring characters. And the only Naruto characters that have appeared in this story that have one are Naruto, Minato, Tenten, and Kiba. And other than those who have already appeared that have one, I only have four more of the reccuring characters in this story planned to show up with curses, and thats counting Sasuke. So only three more people you don't know will have one. That totals up to eight, and five of the main characters of Ranma had one. And yes, Tsunade was the old friend Jiraiya was talking about.

To Big Daddy Cool: Thank you for your compliment. As for naruto's "Kodachi", I haven't quite figured that out yet. Its pretty damn hard to match the insanity of a Kuno, Kodachi especially.

To CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing: Soon? I don't know.

* * *

Chapter 7  
Kiba Bares His Fangs! Is His Bark Worse Than His Bite?

The three girls carried the beaten and bruised Naruto to Dr Tofu's clinic that was nearby. Sakura had done quite a number on Naruto after the initial punch. After that, she had reluctantly agreed to help the other two bring him here.

"Excuse me! Dr Tofu, are you in? Its me, Sakura." Sakura called out as they walked into the building.

"Yes, I'm in the back Sakura!" the doctor answered. The girls openned the door and walked into the room they heard his voice come from. As they entered, they were greeted with the surprise sight of Akane standing next to the doctor, who was sitting next to a bed where Ranma lied in a similar state as Naruto, with bruises and dislocations.

"What the heck happened with him?" Naruko asked after staring at Ranma.

"I could ask the same of Naruto." Dr Tofu asked as he saw the condition of the boy girls were carrying. "Wow, by how similar their injuries look, you'd think the same person did this to both of them." After Dr Tofu's remark, Sakura and Akane both looked to each other, both guessing what happened to the boys.

Dr. Tofu then returned to his examination of Ranma. "This is astounding!" he said as he looked over the boy. He then pointed to an area on his side where his shirt was cut opened. "The wound from the sword is nothing compared to these other dislocations and contusions!" the doctor explained. "This is brutal! Who did this to him?"

Akane looked down in embarrassment from the doctor's description. "Well... Uhh..." she stuttered, repeating herself a few times.

Attention was taken away from Akane as Ranma attempted to sit up but fall back into the bed. He started to speak, and Dr Tofu leaned in to listen. "G... Girl d-did this... to me. Real... T... Tomboy type." No sooner did Ranma finish speaking, the bed he was lying in was lifted up and caused him to fall out of it.

"Say that one more time, Ranma, and-" Akane started to say, angry that he was still sying stuff like that about her, but stopped as she realized what she was doing in front of Dr Tofu and the others. She dropped the bed and looked down in embarrassment again.

"You did this, Akane?" Dr Tofu asked.

"Um... Well... That is..." she let out, unsure how to answer the doctor's question.

'_Whats with the sweet, innocent bit?_' Ranma thought as he laid on the floor.

"Akane?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really do this?" the doctor asked again. When she looked down and let out another 'Um,' Dr Tofu slapped his leg and said "Aha! I knew it! I knew that damage looked kinda unique!" then started to chuckle a bit.

'_Oh ha ha, yuck it up why don't ya..._' Ranma thought, still on the floor.

"Up you go." Dr Tofu said as he lifted up Ranma and sat him in the bed. "Look at the way this joint is twisted backwards, thats Akane's touch, no doubt about it!" Immediately after finishing that statement, the doctor pushed Ranma's shoulder as he yanked his arm. A cracking sound was heard, and Ranma yelled out in pain. Dr. Tofu then laid the boy down on his stomach. "You must be Ranma." he said as pushed down on his back as more cracking was heard. "I heard your Akane's new fiance." He got Ranma into a headlock as he twisted his head to the side with even more cracking. From all the cracking sounds and Ranma's grunts of pain, Naruto had a look of terror on his face. Tenten looked a bit skeptical, but the other girls didn't seem to be reacting to what was happening to Ranma.

"Its our parents fault! They didn't even ask us!" Akane responded defensively.

The doctor continued his work on Ranma as he spoke to Akane. "You've got plenty of time yet. Your both still childeren after all."

"I'm not a..." Akane began to start, but trailed off midway. '_I guess I am to you._' she thought with disappointment.

As the doctor stopped, Ranma sat up. "That hurts you know!" he snapped at Dr. Tofu.

"Hmmm, thats very strange. Where does it hurt?" he asked the boy.

Ranma had been so preoccupied with what had the doctor had been doing that he hadn't noticed what hd pain that he had had when he arrived had disappeared, and he felt as good as new. He patted himself a bit to confirm everything was better, and he was also able to move again. "Hey, its okay now! I'm cured!" he said with surprise.

"Dr. Tofu is the best!" Akane told him. Naruto felt a little relieved that the pain would just momentary.

The other three girls then laid Naruto into the bed after Ranma had gotten up. "And how bout you, Naruto? How did you end up like this?"

"I don't know... Is the bed gonna get lifted up on me too if I say what happened?" Naruto said looking over at Sakura. The girl in-question shot him back an annoyed look and almost considered doing it. Just in case she did decide to, Naruko and Tenten were ready to hold her back if necessary.

"I see." The doctor said in understanding. "I've heard you two have gotten into a few fights in the past two weeks. Still not getting along, huh?" he said as he started giving him a similar treatment to what Ranma had recieved. Like Ranma had before him, the boy cried out in pain as it happened.

"Hes a rude asshole! He never knows when to keep his mouth shut!" she shouted.

"Now now, I'm sure hes not so bad."

"Yes he is!"

After a few minutes Dr. Tofu finished up on Naruto, and the boy felt much better. "Thanks a lot." he said as he stretched a bit.

"Hey Naruto, whos the other girl that came in with you guys?" Ranma asked.

"This is Tenten." Naruko said putting her her arm around her shoulder. "Shes a real good friend of my brother and me. There was a bit of a misunderstanding earlier between them, but they worked it out now."

"Nice to meet you two." Tenten said to Ranma and Akane with a bow. "I've been... away from Konoha for a while."

"Likewise." Akane said as she returned the greeting. "Well it looks like we'll have yet another student transfering into our class tomorrow."

"No, not really." Naruko said.

"Huh?"

"Tenten is a year older, so she'll be in the grade above us." Naruto said.

"Really?" Sakura asked. She hadn't expected the girl to be older than them, so was a bit surprised.

"Yeah. That means she'll be graduating in a few months. I'm a bit jealous she'll be ninja before us." Naruko said.

Suddenly, there was a noise as Naruto's stomach started to grumble. "Man I'm really hungry after everything that happened today." he said as he put his hand to his stomach. "Hey guys, lets all go get some ramen!"

"I see his appetite hasn't changed." Tenten said with a chuckle. "I take it we'll be heading to Ichiraku, right? As an apology for earlier, its my treat." The Namikaze twins cheered at Tenten offer.

"Thanks, but its getting late, so I should get home soon." Akane said.

"Yeah, I'll pass this time too." Ranma declined as well.

"Suit yourselves. That just means more for me!" Naruto said as he rushed to the door.

"Or me! You're not the only one here!" Naruko said heading after him at a similar speed.

"Definitely haven't changed." Tenten said with a smile as she walked after them.

"I guess I'll come too." Sakura said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. And thank you for the help Dr. Tofu, even though the jerk doesn't deserve it." she bid farewell as she followed after the others.

After the others left, Ranma and Akane were ready to leave as well. "Good night." Akane bid farewell with a bow.

"Good night Akane." Dr. Tofu returned. As Akane was walking away, Dr. Tofu stopped Ranma at the door. "Just a moment. Putting aside the fiance thing, why don't you just try being nice to Akane."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked. "Its not me who starts all the fights." The two looked over to Akane who was waiting at the fence near the street. "She just overreacts to every little thing. Shes always getting cranky about something."

"You know, shes really very sweet."

"Oh yeah? Since when?"

"You don't have to sound so surprised Ranma. Really, shes really sweet-tempered and kind."

"Yeah, right." Ranma said unconvinced.

Dr. Tofu then pushed Ranma forward with a pat on the back. "You'll understand soon enough." he said with a smile.

* * *

A little while later, the two were on their way back to the Tendo dojo. "What were you two talking about?" Akane asked, wondering what was said between Ranma and Dr. Tofu.

"Ah, nothing." the boy replied, walking with his hands behond his head. "He was just saying how hard it must be for me with you hanging around all the time, I mean you being such a tomboy and all." As Ranma said this, Akane stopped walking, and he jumped back a bit, and took up a defensive stance. "Come and get it, I'm ready!"

"Is that so?" was all she said, and continued walking again.

Ranma was surprised by Akane's lack of a reaction. He sped up a bit to catch up to her, and tried to look at her face, but she looked away. "It was a joke." he said as he pulled her head back by the bow in her hair. He let the bow go and asked "Why do girls have to be so moody all the time?"

"Cause you're a fool." she said, giving him a sour look. "You _trying_ to pick a fight?"

"Ok! Now _thats_ the Akane I'm used to!"

"Come here!" she said, swinging at the boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Dr. Tofu's clinic, the doctor looked over at his clock, and counted down. "Three. Two. One..."

* * *

At Ichiraku, Naruto and the others were sitting down for their meals. The twins were already ravenously eating the contents of their bowls, with Sakura and Tenten eating at more normal pace. "Definitely haven't changed." Tenten said once again at the sight of the twin's eating habits. The words carried less fondness then when she had said it earlier.

"So Naruto, this girl here must be your fiance that I've heard so much about." Teuchi said looking at Sakura. The girl in question stopped her eating, while Naruto spit out the noodles that were in his mouth. "Naruko has told us all about her." The two glared daggers at the girl in question, who averted her eyes innocently as she continued to eat her ramen.

"Shes very cute." Teuchi's daughter Ayame said.

"Why didn't you tell us? Wanted to keep it secret out of embarssment?" The old man teased.

"No! It was all our parents! They made this arangement!" the boy argued.

"Thats right! We didn't have anything to do with it!" Sakura protested. She then glared over at Naruko again and said "You're just as bad as Ino!"

"Come on, the engagement can't be as bad you're making it out." Naruko said.

"It is if I can't stand him!"

"Hey, it not my fault everything I do seems to annoy you!" Naruto object.

"Maybe you should try actualy thinking before doing something for once! Honestly, its almost like you do things just to try to get on my nerves all the time!"

"You're just short-tempered!"

"And you're just a rude dumbass!"

"Geez, you guys already argue like a married couple." a voice said from outside. Shortly after, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba entered.

"Hey guys. What brings you all here?" Naruko greeted them.

"Me and Chouji were coming to get something to eat and ran into Kiba, who decided to join us." Shikamaru explained as the three of them sat down at the counter.

Kiba then looked over at the group, and stopped when he saw Tenten. "You! You're that crazy girl from earlier!" he yelled as he stood up and pointed at her.

She look confused about what he meant for a moment, then recalled the incident earlier that day. "Oh! Right! You're that boy from earlier!"

"Yeah, I am! and you almost killed me earlier with all those weapons you were throwing!"

"Sorry about the whole thing earlier. That was a bit of a misunderstanding. And you weren't even in any danger. My aim is really good, so I wouldn't have hit you if I didn't want to."

"Thats not much of an appology! You throw shuriken and kunai in my direction without warning, and you think saying 'Oh, don't worry, I wasn't aiming at you' is going to make everything okay?" he said, and Akamaru barked a bit as he finished the sentance.

"If you want, I can pay for your food as an appology. You can order as much as you want, and its all on me."

"Its alright, thats all water under the bridge now! I could have dodged anything you threw anyway, and like you said, you weren't even trying to hit me."he said with a laugh as he sat back down, his attitude going from hostile to friendly in an instant. "We'll start with two bowls of beef ramen!" he ordered, and Akamaru agreed with a bark.

"Guess its true what they say: The quickest way to a mans heart is through his stomach." Shikamaru commentes on Kiba's sudden change.

"Hmm...I feel like I'm forgetting something, but I have no clue what it is..." Naruko said to herself as she looked at Kiba. She had planned to ask Kiba about the clothes of his she had found earlier, but had completely forgotten all about them by now. She shrugged the feeling off and continued to enjoy her her ramen. Naruto and Sakura continued to fire insults at each other, while the others ignored them and ate.

* * *

The next day, the Namikaze twins, Sakura, and Ino were on their way to the academy. The arguement from the previous night had blown over after a while. As they neared the Tendo dojo, they saw Akane run out dragging Ranma in tow by the pigtail. "Whats up with them?" Ino asked.

"No clue." Naruko said. They decided to peak in to the dojo real quick, and saw Kasumi standing at the doorway.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, but Akane and Ranma just left." she said.

"Yeah, we just saw them run out. Do you know why they were in such a hurry?" Sakura asked.

"No. We were eating breakfest as normal, when Akane said that they were going to be late."

"Huh? But we still have plenty of time to get to class, even with Akane's morning fights." Naruko commented.

"Oh, since you're here, could you please take them their lunches? Akane said that they didn't want them, but I thought I should send them anyway, just in case."

"No problem Kasumi." Sakura said, taking the lunches she was handed.

The group then made their way to the academy, and arrived just in time to Ranma, as a girl, send Kuno flying with a kick to the face. They also saw a large group of students walk away towards the building. "What went on here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, hey guys." Ranma said. "You just missed everything. Apparently, those guys are going to stop fighting Akane in the morning."

"Really? How come?"

"Cause I-_Ranma_ beat Kuno." she said, catching herself as she noticing Ino.

"Huh. Well, Kuno was the strongest of any of the people who tried to fight Akane in the morning. I guess they finally realized they didn't have a chance and just gave up." Ino said. She then looked over at Ranma and asked "By the way, who're you? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Me? Oh, I'm no one important. Just a friend of Ranma's. I have to be going now anyway." she said as she scurried off.

"Whats with her?"

Before their conversation continued, there was shout. "Naruto Namikaze! I challenge you!" a voice said across the field. The group looked over to the source to see the familiar face of Rock Lee.

"Hey, its that bushy-browed kid from the other day." Naruto said.

"Naruto! You ran from our fight the other day, so now I believe it is time that we finished it!" he proclaimed.

"Oh right, we were fighting that day. Look, I know you wanted to fight me for 'Sakura's love', but I don't really care about that. Lets just forget about the fight." Naruto responded.

"I will not have you take pity on me!" the boy said as he ran at Naruto and attempted to strike him with a kick, but to no avail as Naruto easily evaded it by bending out of its reach.

"Hey, I'm not taking pity on you, I'm just not interested in her at all! She way too short-tempered for me!"

"Quiet! I will not have you insult her either!" he said as he attmpted to connect with a punch. This attack was also evaded easily, much to Lee's displeasure. He attempted to stike Naruto with a chop, which was dodged by him bending back out of reach again.

"C'mon, I really don't want to fight you. The other day I was holding back, but I'm really not in the mood to fight right now."

Back with the others, they watched the fight between Naruto and Lee, with the exeption of Ranma, who had gone off to get some hot water to change back. Others were also gathered around to watch the fight that was going on."Wow Shikamaru, you were right, Naruto really was holding back the other day. That Lee kid isn't even getting close to hitting him." Chouji said. The girls turned to their side to see Shikamaur and Chouji just arriving.

"Yeah, Hes doing even worse than before." Kiba said, who was sitting atop the stone wall around the academy. "And Naruto doesn't even look like hes trying all that hard.

Ino opened her mouth, and was about to say something when Sakura cut her off and said "Ino, don't even say it; you already commented before on how great it was to have 'bagged a strong one', so I don't want to hear it."

Lee was about to attack Naruto again, when chains suddenly wrapped around his torso, then his legs. Unable to stand any longer, he fell to the ground. Tenten then came out from the side. "Hate to break things up, but everyone should hurry up, or we'll all end up late to class." she said. The crowd started to disperse, and Tenten walked over to Naruto. "Sorry about that. I know you could have taken care of yourself there."

"Nah, it was no problem. I wasn't in the mood to fight yet today." he said.

The rest of the group, with the exception of Kiba came up to Naruto, and they headed into the building. Tenten stayed behind to let Lee out once everyone was gone. Back on the wall, Kiba said "You're good Naruto." He then grinned, and stood up. "But Lets find out just how good."

* * *

Later on, it was sparring practice for the boys in the class, and Chouji just defeated his opponent. "Very good Chouji." Iruka praised. "You still need to work on the speed of your attacks, but you definitely have a lot of power behind them." He then looked on the list to check who was up next. "Alright, next up is Naruto Namikaze and Kiba Inuzuka."

The two boys stepped up to face off against each other. "Man, after the showing this morning, I don't think Namikaze will have any trouble." one boy said.

"Yeah, I knew he was good, but I didn't know he was that fast." For the past few weeks, despite being much better than each of the other opponents he faced, Naruto had always held back. He may have been a huge braggart, but he didn't see the point in going all out against some one he was much better than.

Naruto and Kiba stood across from each other. "I've been looking forward to going up against you, Naruto." Kiba said with a grin.

"Yeah? Well I wouldn't get too excited. A lot of others were cocky until I beat them." the blonde responded.

"Well I'm different than the rest in this class. I'll have you know I was the best in taijutsu in this class before I sopped coming for a month."

"So what? I'm much better than anyone else in this class, other than maybe Ranma."

"Enough bickering you two." Iruka said. "You may now begin."

As soon as their sensei spoke, Kiba moved forward to connect with a punch, wich Naruto sidestepped to avoid. The Inuzuka boy then tried to kick the Namikaze again, who just jumped back. The boy tried a few more times to hit Naruto, but was unsuccessful with each attempt. "Thats all you have? You're not much better than the rest here." Naruto said as he moved in to strike Kiba to end the match.

Just as the blow was about to connect, the Inuzuka boy blurred, and was quickly behind Naruto, much to the surprise of the blonde, as well as everyone else in the class. "Not even close." he said as he kicked Naruto in the back before the boy could react to what happened, sending him flying foward a bit.

"Woah, I know Kiba was always fast, but I don't remember him being even near _that_ fast." Chouji said.

Kiba was now grinning widely. "Still thinking this is going to be easy?"

Naruto stood up and turned around to face the other boy. "No." The blond also started grinning. "But I'm starting to think this is going to be a whole lot more fun." Naruto then blured himself as he ran at the other boy, moving to fast for most of the class to follow. He was then in front of Kiba, and threw a punch at the boy. The attack was was dodged by Kiba ducking under it, who then plant his hands on the ground and pushed off the ground with them, attempting to kick Naruto with both of them. The blonde jumped up off the ground to avoid the attack, and the other boy followed after into the air, and threw a punch at the blonde. The attack was caught by Naruto, who pulled his opponents arm between his arm. He was going to punch Kiba, but this roved to be unsuccessful, as Kiba caught the punch, and kicked Naruto in this stomach with both legs.

Naruto fell to the ground, and Kiba was falling after him, preparing to punch him when he got in range. Naruto however, managed to recover and land on his feet, and jumped out of the way avoid the attack. He jumped over the crowd of his classmates, and kiba landed and jumped over to him as well and let out a whistle. Naruto jumped up, and was going to meet him in midair, but something unexpected happened. Naruto sawout of the corner of his eyes, a small white blur coming at him. It was Akamaru, and he was coming in to attack Naruto. Naruto managed to deflect the dog, even used him to counterattack Kiba by throwing him at his master. The boy caught hi beloved dog, and took a punch from Naruto to the face. However, Naruto wasn't expecting Kiba to toss Akamau back as he flew back from the hit. The dog managed to kick the blonde in his face with his hind legs. The blow made him close his eyes, and was unable to see Kiba as he ran in for another attack. The brown haired boy's feet connected with blonde's chest, as Kiba landed a kick. Kiba then stood by with a grin as he waited for Naruto to get up.

"When did Kiba get this good? He never dispayed any speed like that, and I'd say he got stronger as well based on how hard he hit Naruto." Shikamaru commented.

Kiba heard this, and started to chuckle. "I wasn't here for a month. What else do you think I'm gonna be doing with all that time." he said. "I worked my ass of thanks to my mom's my mom's training from hell, and you better believe that I'm a whole lot stoger now!

Naruto stood up, and decided to take off his jacket. "Yeay, yeah. You're stonger now. But don't get full of yourself yet. This fight is just starting." Naruto said. He then bit his finger, and pulled out a small scoll from his pocket and wiped his blood on it. He did a few hand seals, and said "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" There was a small cloud of smoke, and an orange toad that was about the same size as Akamaru appeared. "And I'm not going down so easily!"

* * *

Theres the seventh chapter. So how was the fight between Naruto and Kiba so far? I have difficulty with describing fights, so since they're just more complex in the future, I'd like to know how I'm doing so far? Some of you might think Kiba might be a bit too stong, and yeah, maybe he is a bit strong, but don't forget Sasuke got as fast as Lee without weights in just a month. So as far as I'm concerned, its not all that unreasonable. And as I said last chapter, if they didn't appear this chapter, Sasuke and the surprise character should be in the next one. Please review.


	8. Girl problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2

To chrono-crusader: No, he mimicked Lee's taijutsu, to fight like him. He still actually had to train like anyone else to get that fast.

* * *

Chapter 8  
Girl Problems. In More Ways Than One.

Naruto and his toad stood across from Kiba and Akamaru. "So Naruto, whats going on?" the toad asked

"Well Gamakichi, I need your help to keep Kiba's dog busy while we fight." Naruto replied.

"Thats it? Doesn't seem all that hard."

"Hey! Don't underestimate Akamaru!" Kiba protested, obviously not liking what the toad thought of Akamaru. "He went through the same training I did, so hes just as tough as me!"

"Whatever." Naruto said. "Just do you best to keep Akamaru out of the way, Gamakichi."

"No problem." the toad responded. The two of them rushed at their opponents.

"This'll be a piece of cake for us Akamaru." Kiba said, and Akamaru barked in agreement. The two then ran to meet Naruto and Gamakichi head on. Once he was in range, Naruto attempted to punch his opponent, who dodge by stepping to the side, then threw a kick at Naruto in retaliation. Naruto jumped over the kick, and responded by throwing another punch aimed for Kiba's face. Kiba ducked away from the hit and dropped to the ground, but landed on a hand. His foot flew up towards Naruto's face, but the blonde deflected the kick with one of his own. Kiba spun his body around as he planted his second hand on the ground and his other foot connected against Naruto's chest.

Akamaru was coming in to follow up his master's attack, but was thrown off his course when he was knocked away by Gamakichi firing a ball of water from his mouth. The jutsu packed enough force to knock the dog away a few feet. Naruto got to his feet and dodged back as Kiba swiped at his face, and responded with a punch that Kiba tried to dodge, but still managed to connect with his opponent's shoulder.

Kiba got some distance from Naruto after the blow connected. '_Ow, that hurt a bit more than I thought it would._' he thought to himself as he rubbed the spot where he had been hit briefly. '_But not enough to put me out of the fight. Too bad for you Naruto, but that will be the only time you'll hit me._'

Naruto quickly closed the distance between the two, and threw another punch, with Kiba stepping back to avoid it. Not wanting to give his opponent an opening, Naruto followed up by throwing several more punches, with Kiba avoiding each by stepping back. The crowd watched as Kiba backed closer and closer to the wooden fence that surround the accademy's training field. As Kiba backed into it, Naruto smirked as he threw another punch, positive that it would connect. However, Kiba proved faster than Naruto anticipated, and stepped to the side as Naruto's fist went through the fence. Not wasting the opening, Kiba kicked Naruto in side, knocking him from the fence.

"Ha! You didn't seriously think a trick like that would work on me, did ya?" Kiba taunted as he dashed at Naruto while he was still on the ground, and jumped at the boy. Naruto rolled to the side just in time to avoid the kick that came down where his chest had just been, and quickly got to his feet. He jump back to avoid the Inuzuka swipe his nails at his face.

"Huh. Kiba is a lot better than I would have given him credit for." Ranma commented. "I hadn't thought there would be anyone else here that could give me or Naruto a challenge besides each other."

"You think so?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah. I can tell Naruto isn't holding back, and Kiba is still able to keep up with him and land his hits."

"So then who do you think is going to win?"

"Naruto, obviously. Hes not holding back, but trust me, hes still got a few tricks up his sleeve."

'_Hey, I think I'm figure out how he fights._' Naruto thought to himself. '_He mostly fights with kicks, and uses his hands more as claws than fists._'

The two continued their fight, eventually finding their way onto the wall of the academy grounds, standing across from eachother briefly as they waited for the other to make a move, but both quickly grew tired of waiting and charged at eachother at almost the same time.

"Hey! Where do you two think you're going!" Iruka called out to them, though they ignored it. Having gotten so caught up in the fight, they had forgotten that they were in the middle of class.

Wanting to see how the fight went, Ranma prepared to pursue the boys, but was halted as a hand grabbed his shirt collar. "Oh no you don't, Saotome." the classes other chunin instructor, Mizuki, said. "You're not ditching class again. Maybe we should just proceed with the lesson without those two, Iruka."

Iruka sighed. "We don't really have much choice. If we try to pursue them , Ranma or some of the others might try to sneak off. We'll just have to deal with them when we see them next." Iruka said. "Alight then. Since you seem so eager Ranma, will have you in the next match."

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto and Kiba, the two were joined by their respective animal partners leaping onto their heads. They ran down a street side-by-side for a bit, watching the other before the charged at eachother again. Naruto threw a punch, which was caught by Kiba. The Inuzuka boy's hand came up as he prepared to swipe his nails at the Namikaze boy's face, but his hand was caught by Naruto. Akamaru was about to leap from his master's head at Naruto while he grappled with Kiba, but Gamakichi shot another ball of water at the dog. As the liquid released from his mouth, Naruto and Kiba released eachother's hands to avoid the water, and stepped to the side, though still keeping their eyes on their opponent.

"C'mon, bring it on, ya dirty mutt!" Gamakichi taunted.

'"Hey! Don't you call Akamaru a dirty mutt, you damn taod!" Kiba replied angrily as said dog let out a bark as he jumped back onto his master's head.

'_So, he doesn't like it when people insult his dog, huh? Perfect._' Naruto thought. "Hey Gamakichi, I got an idea. remember that one time when I got revenge on the old pervert while we were taking a break at those hot springs?"

"Yeah, I remember alright!" the toad replied with a laugh. "So you want to try that?"

"Yeah." he said with a nod.

"Whatever you're planning, it won't work!" Kiba said as he was in front of him and threw a kick, though Naruto dodged it by leaping up. Kiba got down on his hands, watching Naruto as he came down a several feet away, then dashed at him. Just before Naruto landed, Kiba came at Naruto with a kick, which connected with his chest, sending Naruto flying back several more feet back. Naruto recovered quickly, and got to his feet. He charged at Kiba, getting ready to throw a punch. The Inuzuka got ready to defend himself from the Namikaze's attack, but was caught off guard as Naruto quickly changed directions and went to the side instead. Behind where Naruto had been comin from was Gamakichi who fired off another water bullet at Kiba, who dodged by leaping to the side. Naruto chose this opportunity to rush at Kiba again.

Kiba easily leapped over Naruto, who spun around to get ready to charge at the Inuzuka boy again, but it didn't look like he would be fast enough, so Kiba got ready to exploit this opening as he was about to attack the blonde. However, he was cut off as he heard Gamakichi call out the name of a jutsu from behind him, and leaped to the side and saw a small liquid bullet fly past him, and impact against Naruto's chest, knocking him back. Lucky for Naruto, the bullet hadn't been large, so he didn't get any water on him, but the front of his jacket was still wet from the attack. "Dammit! Sorry Naruto!" Gamakichi apologized.

Kiba looked over at the Namikaze as he got up. He looked a bit weakened, so he figured that the bullet probably had quite a bit of force behind it, so that added up with the blows he had given the blonde were probably adding up. He figured another good hit would finish this. "So much for your little trick. Doesn't do much good if it ends up backfiring on you." The Inuzuka boy taunted.

"Don't get cocky! This fight isn't over yet!" Naruto said back.

"Yeah, but it'll be over soon. You take care of that toad Akamaru. And I'll just finish off Naruto there." Kiba said as his dog leapt from his head at Gamakichi. He then ran at Naruto, who leaped back quickly to avoid his opponent's attack. Kiba didn't let up with his assault as he charged at him again. Naruto continued to dodge Kiba's kicks and swipes for a few minute. Eventually, the Inuzuka finally managed to connect when he saw that the blonde looked like he was growing weary, so he rushed at the other boy and leaped off the ground, with both of his feet impacting against the Namikaze's chest. The Inuzuka boy bounced off of his opponents chest, and landed several feet back near a wall. He watched Naruto fall back, and waited a minute for Naruto to get up, but he didn't stir. Figuring it was over, Kiba placed his hand on the wall to lean a bit. He laughed a bit before saying "You were pretty tough Naruto, but it looks like I'm the stonger of us in the end! So much for the Hokage's son!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you." Kiba heard, before he saw Naruto stand up without any trouble. "You were right before, this fight was gonna end soon. Its over and it looks like I just won!"

"Thats pretty big talk considering I'm still standing! You haven't beat me yet!" Kiba said. He then was going to charge at Naruto again, but then noticed something strange. He couldn't lift his feet off the ground! "What the hell! My feet won't move!" he he said as he looked down. He then saw that there was a liquid substance on the bottom of his sandals.

"That stuff might look familiar. Its the same stuff on my jacket." Naruto said as he pointed to his wet jacket. "It looks like water at first, but its really some special toad oil that Gamakichi developed. And as you've just noticed, its super sticky!"

"Why you..." Kiba growled.

"You're pretty fast Kiba, maybe just a bit faster than me, so instead of me trying to hit you and having you dodge, I figured I'd just make sure you couldn't move." Naruto explained with a grin. "Now, since you hit me several times already, I think I should pay you back as I finish this fight." he said as he cracked his knuckles. He then ran at Kiba who closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact.

Fortunately for him, something prevented Naruto's fist from connecting with his face. Unfotunately...

Seconds before Naruto's fist struck Kiba's face, they were drenched as someone in the building above dumped a bucket of water out their window. The now female Naruto stumbled as her fist met Kiba's empty clothes. "What the hell!" she gasped in shock. She looked down and saw some movement coming from his clothes. "No way, it couldn't be..."

Sure enough, as she looked into his clothes, she found Kiba, or rather, what had been Kiba. She reached in and pulled out what appeared to be a brown puppy that looked to be just a bit smaller than Akamaru. "Kiba?" she asked, and the puppy nodded it head. She also noted the confused expression on its face. "Yeah, its me. I'm Naruto." she said with a sigh. "C'mon. lets head back to the academy and get some hot water." she said as she collected his clothes. She had Gamakichi was off the oil from her jacket and Kiba's sandals before the toad dissappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

In another part of of the Fire Country, far from Konoha, a dark haired boy wearing a blue shirt with a red and white fan-like design on his back, was sitting in a clearing in the forest. He had a large traveling pack near by, and a fire he had set up to cook his lunch. He was alone.

"Excuse me," a voice said, and he saw a boy wearing a yellow shirt, with a yellow bandana with black spots, and carried large pack and red umbrella. "Can you tell me how to get to Konoha from here?"

The first boy looked over other. "Its that way." he said as he motioned in one direction. He himself was on his way there, but he didn't really want any company on way there. He'd just finish his lunch then be on his own way.

"Thank you." The boy said beforing going in the direction.

* * *

Naruto made her way back to the accademy with Kiba and Akamaaru walking alongside him. "So Kiba, I see you turn into a dog." Naruto asked. Kiba shook his head. "No? Then what are you?" Kiba let out a small howl. "A wolf?" Kiba nodded. "I see. Well, it looks like we're back at the accademy." she said as she leaped up to the top of wall, followed by Kiba and Akamaru. She then noticed some people, one of them being someone she recognized. Sakura was with three girls that Naruto didn't recognize.

"Well if it isn't Sakura." one of the girls said. She had purple hair.

"What do you want, Ami?" Sakura asked, sounding a bit hostile.

"Me? I just wanted to talk." the girl replied, with the two other girls snickering. "So I've heard that you're engaged to the Hokage's son."

"Our parents arranged it." Sakura replied as she clenched her fist.

"Yeah, I heard that too. Figures you'd have to have your parents arrange a marrige for you. With that forehead of yours, you wouldn't be able to get a husband otherwise." Ami said, and the other two girls laughed some more.

"What do you know?" they heard someone ask, and looked behind them to see Naruto jump down from the top of the wall. "Besides, you act pretty big considering you have talk to Sakura while shes all alone, while you've got your two little friends there to back you up."

"Who are you? Why don't you mind your own business? This doesn't concern you." Ami said.

"It sure does concern me. I see a bunch of cowards trying to gang up on someone because they're to afraid to face her alone. People like you really piss me off. Trust me, Sakura could take you out with one punch."

"Why you-! Fuki. Kasumi. Teach her a lesson!" Ami ordered her two cohorts.

Naruto easily dodged the two girl's attacks. "So one of you is named Kasumi, huh? Neither of you are anything like the Kasumi I know. You're both a lot uglier than her, too." she taunted.

"Why you-!" one of the girls, who had her hair in an afro let out angrily before Naruto knocked her to the ground. He then sent the other girl flying into the wall with a kick.

"There we go. Now that the trash is taken care of, why don't you continue your conversation with Sakura. That is, if you still want to without your goons to back you up."

Ami looked a bit nervous. She briefly considered running away, but that thought didn't last long. In fact, she stopped thinking entirely...

"SHANNAROOO!"

...the moment Sakura's fist connected with her face, knocking her unconscious on impact. Ami flew into the wall, and landed right next to the other girl.

"Like I said: One punch." Naruto commented. The girl with the afro got up and looked scared. She got up to run, but Naruto stopped her. "Don't leave your friends behind. Because we sure don't want them here." She collected her friends and ran off dragging them.

"I didn't need your help, Naruto." Sakura said as soon as the girl was gone.

"Whatever." Naruto said as she put her hands behind her head, and Kiba and Akamaru leaped down from the wall, having watched everything from atop it. "Do they bother you often?"

Naruto expected her to say something like "Why do you care?" but was a bit surprised when she actually answered him. "Ocassionally. And every time, they always make sure I'm alone, because they're too afraid to pick on me when Ino, Akane, or Naruko are around. Like you said, I can beat them one-on-one no problem, but its always the three of them together. The other will usually jump me while I'm busy with one of them."

"Then why don't you make sure Naruko or the others are around so that they can back you up?"

"They don't even know about it."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't told them. I don't want to be weak and always have to rely on others to protect me. I'm not weak. I don't want to be." Sakura said, before turning away. "When I was younger, I always used to be picked on for my forehead. Then I met Ino, and she helpped protect me, and not long after that, I met Akane, and then Naruko. They would always protect me, without me having to do anything. I'm really grateful for that, but at the same time, I hated it. Ami and her friends never really stopped bullying me, though when I was younger, they were stopped by Ino scarring them off with a poisonous flower, Akane beating the crap out of them, and Naruko threatening to have the Anbu take them out." Sakura said. She then recalled a few of the incidents.

_"Sorry, I must have mistaken that mouth of yours for a vase. It may be weak, but that flower is poisonous. You might want to spit that out." Ino said as she held a flower._

_"No one hurts my friends! I'm Akane Tendo, heir to the Tendo School of Anything Goes Taijutsu, and if I ever catch you bullying Sakura again, I'll make sure I actually break something next time!" Akane said as she held her fist in front of her._

_"As the Hokage's daughter, I can have my daddy order the Anbu to assassinate anybody I want. So if I ever see you mess with Sakura again, I'l make sure your names are at the top of the list." Naruko said as she smiled innocently._

"The stopped for a while, but then they eventually started again, always making sure to get me when I was alone. I never told them, because I wanted to handle things myself for a change. Unfortunately, it never worked out well each time for me."

"Well after today, I think they'll finally learn not to mess with you. I've got a feeling that that Ami girl won't be waking up any time soon." she said as she rubbed her cheek. "Sure, I helped a bit, but you definitely showed her that Sakura Haruno isn't weak at all." she said as she started to walk away. "Just get them with another punch like that, and even those idiots will finally get smart enough not to mess with you ever again."

Sakura stood there for a bit looking down. "Hey, Naruto." she said, and the girl turned around.

"...Thanks." she said as she ran to catch up with her. "This really meant a lot too me." she said with a smile.

* * *

Not long after the whole incident, Naruto finally managed to get some hot water. She poured some water on herself to revert back to a boy, then poured the rest over Kiba, and he reverted back to a human. And to Sakura's annoyance, a still naked human.

"Put some clothes on. Quickly." she said as she turned away.

"Oh yes, my queen. Whatever you say." Kiba said sarcastically as he rubbed the bump on his head that he now possessed. As soon as he was dressed, he turned to Naruto. "So that really was you that I saw the other day."

"Yeah. I fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl at Jusenkyo." Naruto said.

"'Jusenkyo?' Is that where the water comes from?" Kiba asked.

"Huh? You mean you've never been to Jusenkyo? Then how did you even get cursed in the first place?: Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Me, my dad, and the others all got our curses there. How did you get one without even going there in the first place?"

"Well, it happened about a month ago...

-flashback-

"And here we are!" Kiba's mother, Tsume Inuzuka proclaimed. "Welcome to the Inuzuka clan's private land!" she said she opened her arms wide to present it all.

Kiba looked around at where they were. It was a building with "Inuzuka" written on the door. Behind it was a small mountain.

"I don't see why you had to come, Hana." Kiba said.

"I came because I don't trust our mother to show any self-restraint. Someone has to make sure that you actually are able to see tomorrow." his sister, Hana Inuzuka, said. Kiba laughed a bit at what she said. "I'm serious. Our mother's training is brutal. She takes the saying "What doesn't kill you can only make you stronger" to the extreme. Without me here to heal you and Akamaru, theres a 90% chance that you'll die." she said with the utmost seriousness. Kiba gulped. "Hey, you're the one who asked her for training to get stronger. You loaded the revolver, so now you got to pul the trigger and see if you get the bullet."

"H-how ba-ad could it r-really be-e?" Kiba said.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't have to wait to get his answer. "Hey Kiba! Sorry, but I forgot the the 100 pound weights, so you have to go straight the 200 pound weights!" Tsume said

"I have to climb up that mountain with 200 pounds tied around my legs!"

"Of course not!" Tsume said, and Kiba heaved a sigh of refief. Hana sighed too, though not in relief. "You have to do it with 200 pounds around your legs, _and_ arms! C'mon! I'll show you the cliff that goes stright up! Thats the best place to start!"

**A few hours later...**

"Four tries and you only made it up about a fourth of the way up the cliff." Tsume said, sounding a bit disappointed. She entered the building back on the grounds. She was followed by Hana, who was then followed slowly by Kiba.

"_Only_ a fourth of the way!" Kiba yelled. "Are you completely ignoring how much a fourth of the way was!" He had several bruises covering his body. He held Akamaru in his arm, who wimpered a bit.

"Yeah, but that cliff is the easy part. You'll never make it past the ravine if you can't make it up that cliff."

"Ravine?" Kiba asked.

"Yep. And after that, theres the second cliff."

"Second cliff?"

"Uh-huh! Then we're a third of the way up the mountain! Thats when the hard stuff starts!" Tssume continued, oblivious to the fear on her son's face. She then looked around the room. "Man, I forgot that we haven't been here in a few years. Training can wait, we should clean up this place first."

They spent the next next hour cleaning the house. Eventually, they came to the Inuzuka clan's storage room. There were many scrolls and other objects around the room. Kiba looked around the room, eventually coming to a shelf. He looked at the stuff on the shelf, evetually looking at a barrel that was on the top shelf. He saw that on it was written "Wolf Water". Curious about it, he called over to his mom and sister. "Hey, whats that stuff?" he asked as he pointed at it.

Tsume came over and looked at what he was pointing at. "Hm? Oh, that stuff. That there is magic water."

"Magic water?" Kiba repeated, sounding more than a bit skeptical.

"Hard as it might sound to believe, its true. I've seen its effects on my grandpa." she said.

"So then what does it do?"

"Whoever that water drenches gets a special power: The ability to turn into a wolf using cold water. Not a mere transformartion jutsy trick, an actual wolf."

"Really?"

"Yep. A long time ago, some members of the Inuzuka clan came to plave with many springs of water with similar powers, not all changing people into wolves, though. Anyway, after using the springs power on himself, he took some with him to use on other members of the clan. Not all was used, and they saved the leftovers. Occansionally, some of the clan uses it such as your great-grandpa."

"Turning into a wolf, huh? Sounds pretty cool." Kiba said.

"Of course, you need permission from the head of the clan to use it, and as the head of the Inuzuka clan, I say no." she said as she slapped Kiba in the back. This caused Kiba to stumble, knocking right into the shelf, causing one of the barrels to fall down, landing right on time of him, breaking open and emptying its contents on him.

"Oh no! Look what you did, mom!" Hana said. "Are you alright Kiba?" she asked as she ran over. When she got there, she saw only his empty clothes. "Kiba? Where are you?" she asked. She then saw his clothes rustle, and then saw what was now his wolf form poke its head out of his jacket.

Several minutes later, Tsume told him how to change back, and they used hot water to revert him to a human. Now that everything was alright, Tsume was laughing. "You were just so adorable! I never knew that one could end up so cute using the water!"

"Cut it out mom..." Kiba complained.

"But you really were so cute. Look at this." she said as she handed a book his way. He flipped through it, seeing pictures thoughout it. On each page, it would have a picture a member of the Inuzuka clan, and a picture of a wolf next to them. "Thats a record of everybody that used the water. It has a picture of their normal form, and a picture of their wolf form. No one else in there is a cute as you." Indeed, all of the wolves in there were fully grown, some even a bit larger than average. "And those pictures are of them right when they use it. Which reminds me..." she wasted no time in throwing the contents of a glass of water she had been drinking from at him causing him to change. She somehow managed to instantly obtain a camera with which she used to obtain a picture of him.

-end flashback-

"And thats how it happened." Kiba explained.

"I see." Naruto said. "Yeah, I guess it would suck to have your curse be like that. I'd hate to emd up a small animal."

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled.

"Whats wrong? Can't handle the truth? Runt!" Naruto said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Why you-I gonna kick your ass!" Kiba said as he leaped at Naruto who stepped to the side to avoid him.

Before their fight could continue, someone else entered the shed. "Here you two are!" Naruko said as she walked in. "Oh, hey Kiba." she said with a wave. "Hey you two, the accademy day is over, and everyone else went home. Lets go get some ramen at Ichraku!" she said, and Naruto quickly agreed, running out of the shed with his sister, and Sakura following.

"Hey! Get back here, Naruto!" Kiba called out. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he turned the corner, water came down from above and drenched him.

"Hey, you should look before you dump that." A boy said.

"Oh, who cares." A girl replied.

* * *

"Really? Kiba has a curse, too?" Naruko asked as they were about to enter Ichiraku.

"Yeah, we saw it today." Naruto said.

"Its-" he was about to tell her, when suddenly they saw a very strange sight. Dr Tofu ran past them giving his skeleton, Betty, a piggyback ride. Without stopping, he pulled Betty from his back, spun it over his head by its hands, then placed it back.

Sakura and Naruko sighed. "Kasumi..." they said simultaneously

"...I don't want to know." Naruto said.

* * *

It was the next day, and with a day off from the accademy, and Minato finally caught up on all of his paperwork, the Namikazes, the Harunos, The Saotomes, the Tendos, and Jiraiya were all on their way to enjoy a nice get together in a nearby village. Minato had told them that the place they were going to had good service, and the food was great. And since he told everybody that it was on him, he expected his wallet to be empty tonight.

When they got to the village, they found that a small festival was going on. "Why don't you kids go ahead without us. I need to talk about something with the others first. And don't worry, Naruto knows where it is." Minato said.

"Is that supposed to reasure us?" Sakura commented.

"Alright dad." Naruto said as he shot a glare at Sakura.

"So Naruto, I heard you had a pretty tough fight with that Inuzuka boy, yesterday. How did it go?" Nabiki asked, needing to know this for bets on any of their future fights.

"Oh, I beat him alright. Wasn't any problem at all." he bragged.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Ranma said. "So what happened after you beat him? You two never came back to class."

Naruto cast a quick glance at Sakura, who looked away to hide a very slight blush as she remembered yesterday. "Nothing much. I came back to get some hot water, then classes had already ended and I went to get some ramen." he said. As they continued walking, Naruto suddenly bumped into another boy as he turned a corner without paying attention. "Hey, why don't you watch-" Naruto stopped in surprise as he saw that he had bumped into a boy with raven hair, one he knew all too well.

"Well, look who it is. Didn't expect to run into you here, Naruto." the boy said with a smirk.

"Oh my. Is this a friend of yours, Naruto?" Kasumi asked.

"I wouldn't really use the word 'friends' to describe them, Kasumi." Naruko told her.

"So then who is this guy?" Ranma asked.

"Haven't seen you for a while, Sasuke." Naruto said, not paying much attention to the others.

"Thas not surprising. Like you, I've been away from the village training. I was just on my way back." Sasuke said.

"Training, huh? Wonder if it did you any good. I know that _my_ training definitely helped me out. My dad, whos kinda the Hokage and all, has said my skills are at least chunin level." Naruto said,

"Chunin, huh? Well then, I guess that would make me _jonin_." Sasuke retorted.

"Yeah right. Care to test that?" Naruto said as he fell into a fighting stance.

"Won't be much of a test." Sasuke commented as he took off his pack and fell into his own.

However, before their fight could start, Naruto was drenched as a bucket fell onto him, now her. "Crap..." she let out as she removed the bucket.

Sasuke smirked as he saw this. "Well, what is this we have here? Looks like the idiot here has turned into a little girl. I know its not right to hit a girl, but foy you-" he was cut off as another bucket came down, this time on his head. As he slowly removed the bucket, they noticed that he seemed slightly different. They found out exactly why when he had removed the bucket to reveal the face of a girl with bright blue hair. The

"HAHAHAH! What were you just saying?" Naruto laughed at what she had just seen.

"Shut it, Namikaze! You've got no room to talk since you're in the exact same boat as me!"

"That didn't stop you from saying anything before I found out you've got the same problem as me!" she said as she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. "Now, stop whining like a little _girl_!"

"Thats it! I'll show you whose a little girl! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Not before I've killed you!" Naruto returned as the to ran at each other, both intent on spilling the other's blood.

"Break it up you two. You'll have plenty of time to maim eachother after dinner." Kushina said as she appeared btween them and held them appart. "Hello Sasuke. My, you sure have changed in the past three years." she teased, having seen the earlier exchange between Naruto and her. "Would you like join us for dinner?" she 'asked' as she grabbed her by the collar, not really giving him a choice. "I'd love to hear about your training."

Sasuke sighed. '_She never actually gives me a choice._" she thought.

...

Hmm... I feel like I'm forgetting something...

Oh! Thats right!

Just as he was about to follow Kushina, Ranma felt a third bucket come come down, landing on his head, changing him into a girl as had happened with Naruto and Sasuke. "Aw, dammit." she said.

There we go! Can't have Ranma escape misfortune, now can we?

* * *

The four families, plus Jiraiya and Sasuke all sat down at a large table in a resturant. Naruto and Sasuke both glared at eachother as they tried to out-eat the other girl. Neither of them, nor Ranma had gotten a chance to change back yet. After having consumed quite a bit, the girls seem to start choking a bit, then gulped down some water.

"So Sasuke, how has your training been? I've heard from Mikoto that shes gotten a few letters from you saying that it was going good, but she never mentioned that you would be returning soon." Kushina said.

"I was going to surprise them." was all she said.

"So Sasuke, I see you've got a curse like Naruto, Ranma, Genma, and myself." Minato commented.

"Since you already know about Jusenkyo, short story is that I went there, and got into a fight with some girl. We ended up knocking eachother into a spring. She ended up turning into some bird, while I ended up a girl myself." she explained.

"What kind of a bird?" Naruko asked.

"I think it was a falcon."

"What did she look like?" Naruto asked, having a good feeling about what he would say.

"Brown hair, tied up into two buns. Wore a shirt like Ranma's there, though hers was pink."

'_HA! Go Tenten!_' Naruto thought with a snicker.

"Well, its certainly nice ot see you again, Sasuke." Mebuki commented. "And I remember that Mikoto said something about always wanting a girl." she added, which caused Sasuke to seemingly radiate his anger from his body. Naruto chuckled at the other girl's suffering. Misery loves company, as they say.

Before any conversation continued, a nearby wall suddenly had a large hole as it was knocked down. Standing there was a girl with pink hair, though much darker than Sakura's, wearing a hat. She wore a tan uniform with a white tin-yang symbol near the botom, and a purple rope-like belt tied around her waste. Standing around her were three large ogres.

"OH CRAP, SHE FOUND ME!" Naruto yelled out in fear.

"I'm gonna kill you this time, bitch!" she said as she pointed at Naruto.

* * *

And theres the eighth chapter. So now Kiba's curse has finally been revealed. As you might be able to guess, Kiba hates his curse more for being considered small or a runt, than the curse itself. While he thought that being able to turn into a wolf would be cool, the actual result wounds his pride. As for the circumstances of him recieving his curse, I wanted to have someone get their curse without going to Jusenkyo, and I found Kiba the easiest to make that happen. And I have to ask how I handled the fight. Was it good? Fight choreography is a bit difficult for me, so I want to know how I did. Anyway, a lot going on this chapter. Action, drama, humor.

And Sasuke has appeared! And with the same curse as Naruto and Ranma! I had considered several curses for him, but eventually decides on a girl curse for him as well, since I found that I had more ideas with how to work with this one. Also if you've noticed, Sasuke's parents were mentioned. I had orignially planned to have the entire clan murdered by Itachi since we found out that Sasuke's father was the mastermind of the planned coup, but since I've found myself to be pissed off at the guy in the manga lately, I want to make him less of a douchebag, and I figure at least having his parents would reduce the rage. So now Sasuke's parents weren't involved, and they remain just fine.

And of course, theres the surprise charcter I mentioned has appeared. Its none other than Tayuya! I threw in that Ryouga appearance earlier to throw off your guard for the end there. Since the start of this story, I've intended to have her, plus the rest of the Sound 5 be regular characters. I've always been fond of most of them, so since this story is blatantly an AU, I figure I'd make the Sound village not evil so I could have them appear without any trouble.

Now, please review.


	9. Tayuya's melody of death!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2

* * *

Chapter 8  
Tayuya's Melody of Death! The Flute and the Ogres!

"Excuse me, can you please tell me how to get to Konoha from here?" the boy with a bandana asked, holding up a map.

"Konoha? In the Fire Country?" the man asked in response.

"Yes sir."

"But this is the Wind Country! Can't you tell by all the sand? You're a lot closer to Suna, than Konoha."

"I see." the boy responded.

"If you want to get to the Fire Country, you're going to have to go that way." the man said, pointing in a direction.

"Thank you." the boy said before going in the direction that the man pointed him in.

* * *

The tension in the air was thick as Naruto and the girl stared at eachother. Naruto gulped in fear. Unlike with Tenten, she knew exactly why she wanted she want to kill her.

"Look Tayuya, can't we just talk about this? You know I'm really sorry about what happened." Naruto said nervously, hoping in vain to dissuade the girl from trying to kill her.

"Listen you bitch, if I wanted to talk about it, do you think I would have smashed down this wall and said I'm gonna kill you?" she asked. "I didn't want to talk the last few times, so it sure as hell isn't gonna happen this time."

"Well, since you put it like that..." Naruto leaped out of her seat, grabbed the closest dish of food, threw it in Tayuya's face, and ran past her out of the hole in the wall.

"Get the hell back here!" she yelled as she wiped the food out of her eyes. She then pulled out a flute, played a note on it, and the ogres growled as they ran after Naruto. Tayuya then hopped onto the shoulder of one them, and played several more notes on the flute.

Sakura and Naruko then turned to glare at Jiraiya. "What? Its not my fault!" the pervert declared. "This time its completely his own fault! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Hes telling the truth." Minato confirmed. "That girl is angry at Naruto for a certain incident that he caused."

"What happened, dad? Why does that girl want to kill Naruto?" Naruko asked.

"Well, it happened about seven months ago. We were on our way back to Jusenkyo, planning to use one of the springs to get rid of our curses..."

**-Flashback-**

"Stupid girl breasts. Stupid girl parts. Stupid girl body. Stupid girl curse." Naruto grumbled. It had just rained for a bit, causing him to currently be a her.

"You know, if you weren't so dead set on getting rid of this curse, I'm sure you would be a real looker in a few years." Jiraiya comments.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because the only thing that makes me feel is the urge to deprive you of your male parts like you did to me. Only yours won't come back with hot water." she replies, bloodlust could be heard in her voice.

Minato, currently a bear and unable to speak, held up a sign. It read Naruto, I'm sure sensei was just joking.

"Doesn't mean it was funny..."

"Don't worry sirs. We almost back at Jusenkyo. We just go straight, and we get there in no time." the guide said. "Once there you can use Spring of Drowned Man."

"Sounds great. I'm gonna run ahead." Naruto said as she dashed straight as the guide had said.

"Do not use any springs! You don't know which one is which!" The guide instructed.

"Don't worry, I'll wait." She called back, not stopping. As she ran down the path, she started to hear something. She stopped to listen for a bit, and noticed it sounded like a flute. She also noticed it seemed to be coming from up ahead, and continued walking. Not long after, he came to the a cliff, and found the source. Playing the flute was a girl who looked to be a bit older than himself sitting near the cliff's edge. The cliff itself appeared to be overlooking Jusenkyo.

The girl then stopped playing the flute, and turned around to face her. "The hell do you want?" she asked in a rather rude tone.

"Just passing through on my way there." Naruto answered as he pointed down at the springs bellow.

"Really?" the girl responded, turing to look back at the cliffs. "Whats so special about this crappy valley anyway? My sensei brought me and my team here to train, but it doesn't look like we can do anything that we can't do somewhere else. Waste of time."

"Yeah, I've got to agree on the waste of time comment. This place is nothing but trouble."

"And why would that be?"

"Well, whenever you fall into one of those springs, you turn into whatever drowned there. My dad is a bear now." Naruto explained, leaving out the details of herself, not wanting people to find out about her own curse.

"Yeah? Maybe I'll knock Sakon, Kidoumaru, or the fatass into one of them. Or maybe I'll trick Kimimaro to fall into one so I can shut him up." she said with a laugh. "I'm Tayuya. So whats your name?"

"Me? Oh I'm no one really. Just a girl traveling around with her father on training." Naruto responds.

"Okay. But that doesn't tell me your name." Tayuya said, unamused by her answer, and sounding a bit ticked off. "I was nice enough to tell you my name after we had a nice little conversation, and then you go and refuse to tell me yours. What, you too good to tell me yours, bitch?"

"No, thats not what I-" Naruto started, attempting to calm the girl down, but Tayuya didn't wait for her appology before she threw a punch at her. On reflex, Naruto knocked the punch aside with her own hand and pushed the girl back a bit, causing Tayuya to lose her balance.

The two of them had obviously forgotten where they had been standing. Tayuya's proximity to the cliff's edge as she lost her balance caused her to fall from the cliff's edge and down to the springs bellow. Naruto had tried to grab her hand to stop her from falling, but it was too late, and she fell into one of the pools with a big splash.

**-End Flashback-**

"...And then he came running back to us and told us what happened. After that, the girl started to relentlessly chase him, so we never got a chance to head back to Jusenkyo." Minato finished.

"Since it costs quite a bit of money to go to and from Hot Spring Country, we had booked our tickets on a ship back in advance, so by the time we had to leave, we had never been back to Jusenkyo." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, its his own fault alright." Sakura said with a sigh.

"That may be true, but we can't just let her kill my brother!" Naruko said as she stood up.

"Yeah, we should help him some way. It sucks when some girl is out to kill you for something you did to her." Ranma said, standing up as well. "...not that I would know anything about that." she added.

"I guess I'll help out. Hes annoying, but I guess I don't want him to get killed." Sakura said as she stood up next. '_I guess I can pay him back for yesterday, too._' she added in her mind.

"I don't know how much help I'll be in a situation like this, but I'll help you guys too. You'll probably need all the help you can get." Akane said as she joined the the three of them, and they head to the hole to follow the path of destruction Tayuya left behind.

As the four of them ran after Naruto, Sasuke remained seated, not really caring what happened to Naruto at the moment. She then motioned for a waitress to come to the table. "Can I get some more-"

"You're coming too!" Naruko said as she came back in, grabbing Sasuke by the collar of her shirt, and dragging her out of the resturant.

"Oh my. I do hope that Naruto will be alright." Kasumi commented.

"He should be fine." Minato said. "This isn't the first time Tayuya caught up to us, and Naruto always managed to get away in the past."

"Why doesn't he just fight back? Is she that much stronger than him?" Nabiki asked.

"Probably not. But those ogres are pretty hard for him to deal with."

"So then why didn't either of you help out your son while he was being hunted by some girl who wanted him dead?"

"Its his own fault that this is happening, so Naruto has to deal with it. He can't always rely on his father to bail him out, or he'll never grow as a ninja. And thats what he said himself." Jiraiya said. "He doesn't want to live in his dad's shadow, so hes always disliked when Minato has to help him with his problems."

"Heck, the only reason I got involved with the Tenten situation a few days ago was because she was an old friend of Naruto's that he was reluctant to fight back against. Hes told me back when Tayuya started to chase him to not get involved." Minato said.

"Yes, thats quite understandable." Soun commented.

"Sounds like the boy is as prideful as Ranma. He feels the need to take care of his own problems, without the help of his father." Genma commented. He then poured a some sake into his cup before passing the bottle around.

When it reached Kushina, she poured some and took a sip. "Uh, Kushina..." Minato said, a look of worry coming onto his face.

* * *

"C'mon Tayuya, please stop chasing me!" Naruto called back to said girl desperately as she dashed into a crowd to hide. Said crowd quickly parted as they saw the sight of her three large ogres. "Thanks for nothing!" she yelled in a mixture of anger and fear at those who had been in the crowd and she headed down the street. '_Geez, its only been a few days and already another person is chasing after to me wanting to kill me. Sure hope this doesn't become normal for me._' she thought to herself.

"I'm not gonna stop chasing you until your dead! So just quit running, AND DIE!" Tayuya yelled as she leaped off the shoulder of the ogre and kicked at Naruto. Naruto leaped to the side, and noticed a shadow above her and yelled out in fear as she jumped to the side as one of the ogres jumped down at her swinging a large club.

There was a crater in the ground where the ogre's club had struck. Tayuya played a few notes on her flute, and the ogre chased after Naruto. The two remaining ogres came from behind Tayuya, who again leaped onto the shoulder of one of them. With the festival going on, there was alot of people, though Tayuya didn't really seem to care, and continued to chase after the red haired girl.

'_Gotta get away, gotta get away, gotta get away!_' Naruto thought to herself. As an ogre jumped down and landed in front of her, she turned a corner and ran down another street. She barely managed to dodge the fist of the second ogre that had been waiting fir her.

As the third ogre that Tayuya sat perched atop neared her, it suddenly tripped and fell forward causing Tayuya to fall off and drop her flute. As she did, the ogres all stopped moving. She then turned to her ogres to take out some of her anger on the nearest one. "Geez, you dumbass! Be more careful!" she scolded it with a kick, then caught sight of a rope at its feet. "What the heck?" She then turned back to look at Naruto, who was still running down the street. Suddenly, a smoke bomb landed a few feet away and released a cloud of gas. "Damn you!"

Meanwhile with Naruto, she was suddenly pulled into a door and her mouth was covered by someone's hand. As Sakura looked out the window to watch the other girl and her ogres run past the building. As soon as the coast looked clear, Naruko released her hand from her brother's mouth. "Whew! That was close!" Naruko said as she heaved a sigh of relief.

Nearby, Akane stood with a kettle of hot water. "Lets just wait here a bit longer for Sasuke and Ranma to get back first." Sakura said.

A few minute later, the two arrived, and the three cursed boys changed back into boys. "Thanks a lot you guys! If you all hadn't shown up when you did, I swear that crazy girl would have killed me!" Naruto thanked his friends. He then caught sight of Sasuke and remembered that said boy had also helped him, and his expression changed from one of gratitude to one of annoyance. "Except you, Sasuke. I'm not thanking you for saving me."

"Thats fine. Just let her kill you next time, and save me the trouble of having to save your ass again." the Uchiha boy answered back.

"They're like this all the time. Thats their way of saying 'Thank you' and 'Anytime' to eachother." Naruko whispered to the other three.

A few minutes later, Naruto peaked his head out of the doorway, and saw no trace of Tayuya. Seeing that the coast was clear, he stepped out followed by the other five. "Your dad told us what happened between you and that girl." Ranma said as they all made their way back to the resurant.

"I honestly never thought she'd be able to track me once we left Hot Spring Country." Naruto commented to everyone. "I mean, once we got on the boat, I didn't see her again. Until today, that is."

"Well, I think you've really screwed yourself over this time, idiot." Sasuke taunted. "The person you accidentally knock into a spring just happened to be some crazy gil who is now determined to see you dead. Can't see anyway you're gonna get out of this."

"Its easy! I just never turn into a girl ever again! She has no idea that me and my cursed form are the same person, so I'm safe as long as I'm a boy!" Naruto explained enthusiatically. He seemed certain that his plan would go off without a hitch.

"And just how long do you think you'll be able to keep that up? I've seen how many time Ranma accidentally gets drenched, and I really doubt you can just say 'I'll never get splashed with cold water again!' and suddenly it works." Akane said.

"I hate to say it, but the tomboy is right." Ranma said. "We know all to well how easy it is to get changed into a girl. We're pratically water magnets."

"Hey guys..." Naruko said, getting everyone's attention. "I'm not sure why, but this street gives me a strange feeling of deja vu." As she said this, the others looked around, and sure enough they felt the same way as Naruko.

"Hmm... Wait, isn't this the same street-" Sakura began, realizing why they felt that way.

A bucket of water suddenly fell on top of Naruto, drenching him in cold water.

"...The same street we were walking down when we met with Sasuke." Naruto complained.

Not too far ahead of them, they caught sight of Tayuya.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the resturant, the Genma and Soun were now dodging plates being thrown at them. "And another thing!" Kushina slurred, turning to Jiraiya. "Who da ya think you are, engaging my son to someone without my permission?" she said as she grabbed the taod sage by the collar. "You better not have engaged Naruko to anyone behind my back, or I'll make sure to have Minato beat the shit out of you! And he'll do it too, cause hes my bitch!" she said as she pulled said 'bitch' next to her.

"She promised she wouldn't drink too much..." Minato complained to himself.

Mebuki sighed. "She never could hold her alcohol." she said.

"Yeah." Minato said as he managed to pull himself out of his wife's grasp as she went back to throwing plates at the 'good for nothings' as she called Genma and Soun right now.

"We're never gonna be allowed to eat here again." Nabiki said with a sigh.

"Oh my." Kasumi said as she watched the sight. "I do hope Akane and the others managed to help Naruto get away from that other girl."

* * *

"I feel rediculous." Naruto complained. Luckily for them, Tayuya hadn't caught sight of them, they had ducked into an alley to hide for a bit. Since they were unable to find hot water quickly, they had resorted to a Plan B. Currently, Naruto was garbed in an orange yukata that they had purchased at the festival, and wore a mask over her face. She didn't so much mind the mask, but she was quite annoyed that she now was wearing a girl's yukata.

"Its only for a little while, bro." Naruko said, trying to cheer her up.

"I don't see whats the problem, idiot. I mean, we made sure we got you the best one in your favorite color." Sasuke taunted with a smirk. Said smirk vanished shortly after as he felt water splash into his face.

"Well, if you like it so much, why don't we get you one too?" Naruto said with an empty cup in her hand. "There was that pink one back at the shop that I'm sure would be perfect for you." The two boys-turned-girls were inches away from eachother's faces, glaring at eachother. Suddenly, they were struck on the top of their heads and knocked to the ground.

"UGH! Can't you two go two minutes without any arguing or starting a fight with the other!" Sakura scolded, finally having put up with enough of the two bickering.

"Sakura, better get used to this, because they're like this pretty often." Naruko stated with a sigh. "You could say that its how they express their 'friendship' with one another."

"Um, maybe you guys should stop making a scene. Everybody is staring at us." Akane pointed out. "We're trying to avoid that Tayuya girl, so I think it would be best if we DON'T draw attention to ourselves." Though she meant what she said, she was also becoming increasingly irate with the arguing between the two.

"If the two of them want to fight, let 'em fight. If anything, at least it could shut up the one who loses." Ranma said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try not to punch the asshole as long as he shuts up." Naruto grumbled as she got to her feet. As she stood up, she couldn't help feel that something was wrong.

"Uh, Naruto..." Naruko started, looking very worried.

"Whats wrong?"

"You're mask fell off, you idiot!" Sakura said bluntly. "Hurry up and find it before-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Several people in the crowd yelled out in fear, and three ogres landed a few feet away from the group. Tayuya smirked from atop the shoulder of the one in the middle. "Found you now, you bitch. And you're not getting away this time!" she said as she put her flute to her mouth and played a few notes. One of the ogres swung its club at them, and the six of them lept to the side to avoid it, with Naruto stumbling in her yukata. She was caught by Sakura, who pulled her away in time to avoid a second strike of the club. Unfortunately, the impact of the club caused them to stumble and fall to the ground. Ranma, Akane, and Naruko attempted to go to their rescue, but their path was blocked off by Tayuya's other two ogres. "Ha! I've got you now!" Tayuya said as the ogre she was riding came at the two of them, ready to crush them with its club.

"Oh no!" Sakura let

"Damn!" Naruto said, as she closed her eyes and braced for the impact of the fists, but it never came, and instead felt herself being picked up and moved out of the way. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Sasuke had grabbed and pulled her and Sakura out of the way.

"Tch. You're way more trouble than you're worth." Sasuke said to her.

"I didn't ask you to save me. But thanks anyway." Naruto replied.

Tayuya glared at Sasuke as she hopped off her ogre and on to the ground. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but I'm warning you; if you're gonna help her, then I'm just gonna have to kill you, too."

"Just try it. I'm not about to let myself get killed by anyone, least of all some girl like you." Sasuke said, forgetting that he was currently a girl as well.

"And whats that supposed to to mean, you stuck up bitch?" Tayuya responded angrily. "Fine then, you're as dead as the girl you're help-"

"Hey, whats goin' on here?" a familar female voice slurred as Kushina stumbled into the now empty street where Tayuya was facing off against her kids and their friends. "Hey, aren't you that crazy girl that came busting through the wall at the restraunt?" Kushina questioned as she caught sight of Tayuya.

"Mom!" Naruko exclaimed exitedly as she caught sight of her mother, but her joy was short lived as payed more attention to the woman who was stumbling over to the group. "Wait... Oh god, no! Mom, you're not drunk, are you?" she asked, sounding a bit fearful now.

"Me? Of course not!" she answered, then nearly fell to the ground as she tripped, but managed to catch herself. "Ok, maybe a little..."

"Hey lady, who the hell are you?" Tayuya asked as the red haired woman kept walking towards the group.

"Man, you sure are a rude little girl." Kushina said, much to Tayuya's annoyance. With each step that she took, Naruto, Naruko, and Sakura seemed to be growing more and more afraid. Even Sasuke had a bit of sweat going down his face, though he still managed to hide his worry of the current situation.

"Hey Naruko, why are you so scarred?" Ranma questioned the girl.

"Why!? Just look at my mom!" Naruko nearly yelled as she pointed a shaking finger at her mother. "Shes drunk! We're all gonna die!"

"Whats the big deal? Why are you making such a scene?" Ranma asked, not understanding why the blonde girl seemed to be over reacting.

"'Whats the big deal?' I just told you! My! Mom! Is! Drunk!"

"How about explaning about whats going on?" Akane asked.

"My mom, she has problems holding her alcohol and gets drunk easily. And when she does get drunk, she gets crazy! You never no what she'll do! One minute she could be as happy as possible, and then suddenly shes a violent beast! No one is safe!"

"C'mon, how bad could it possibly be?" Ranma asked. He would soon find out.

"I asked you who the hell you were!" Tayuya yelled at Kushina again.

"SHUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Kushina bellowed, and was suddenly next to Tayuya as she sent one of her ogres flying backwards with a kick to its gut. "Man, you're such a rude little girl! You could at least do the polite thing an introduce yourself first!" she said as she turned and punched the nearest ogre in the face, sending it through a wall. She then saw the last remaining ogre, and kicked into the ground. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?" she yelled at it, not seeming to notice that its eyes were covered in badages. Shortly after, all three disappeared into clouds of smoke.

Tayuya stood, staring dumbstruck at the woman before her. "Wha-What the hell..."

"And you!" Kushina said as she turned to look at Tayuya, who flinched under her gaze. "Hmmm... Who are you again?" she asked as she walked over to Tayuya, already having forgotten what just happened. "C'mon, don't look so scarred!" she said as she grabbed Tayuya into an embrace.

"He-Hey! Let go of me, you crazy bitch!" Tayuya said as she struggled to get out of Kushina's crushing hug.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Kushina said, then suddenly looked over to Naruto, who had been leaning against a building, frozen in fear that her mother might come after her if she made movement. She let go of Tayuya, who decided to uase this chance to get the hell away from this insane woman.

"I'll be back!" she said as she ran off as fast as she could.

"I'll be nice to see you again!" Kushina said as she happily waved back to Tayuya in her drunken bliss. She then turned to Naruto, and then grabbed her into a new hug. "Ya know, I never noticed but you make a cute girl!"

"Help! Dad! Naruko! Ranma! Sakura! Sasuke! Anyone! Save me!" Naruto begged in fear, but everyone present just stood by, not wanting to get involved. Kushina ignored the pleas coming from her, and continued.

* * *

"Sounds like she found Naruto." Jiraiya said as he carried an unconscious Soun over his shoulder. "And it sounds like they're pretty close."

Minato, currently in his bear form, held up a sign that read Sensei, we should hurry up.

Genma was also currently in his Panda form, and held up a sign of his own that read Are you crazy? He then turned it around, and a second message was on it that read Right now, I don't want to go anywhere near that woman while she is still conscious!

"Oh my, poor father." Kasumi commented as she looked over her father.

"Kushina really did a number on him." Mebuki commented. "But he got off a lot easier than some of the other people at the resturant."

"Yeah, like the resurant itself..." Nabiki deadpanned as she put her palm to her forehead and shook her head.

* * *

And theres the ninth chapter. So what did you think? I'll reveal Tayuya's curse during her next appearance, though I don't know if it'll be next chapter yet. As for the whole drunk Kushina thing, it was just something I came up with on a whim. I know it kinda seems like I'm ripping off Lee a bit here, but she we all know that Kushina is pretty wild. Anyway, next chapter will be Ryouga's official introduction Please review.


	10. Crazy days of school

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2

* * *

Chapter 10  
Crazy Days of School. Its Just One Incident After Another.

Naruto and Naruko sat on the porch of the Tendo's house. They had come earlier to hang out with their friends, but now found themselves amused by the sight before them.

"Ranma! Get back here!"

A currently female and half-naked Ranma ran past the two. Following right behind her was Nabiki, who was holding a few articles of clothing that were clearly meant for a girl. And chasing right behind her was her sister Akane, who was holding a wooden sword, ready to hit Ranma for some reason the Namikaze twins weren't aware of.

"How did we use to spend our weekends before this?" Naruko asked, sipping from a cup of tea that Kasumi had brought them.

"I dunno." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Hey! Can't you two lend me a hand!" Ranma yelled at the two as she ran past, followed by Nabiki and Akane.

"But this is too funny." Naruko told him, and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well how would you like it if someone tried to force you to wear girl's clothes, Naruto?" Ranma asked as she ran past again.

"Dunno. But they're not, so you better run faster!" Naruto taunted.

"Whats going on here?" Sakura asked as she walked in.

"Sakura! Glad you showed up! Now have a seat and enjoy the show!" Naruko greeted her.

* * *

In another part of the Fire Country, the boy with the bandana continued to wander, wondering when he would finally reach his destination. Walking along through the forest, he came to a sign that pointing down the path he was walking down. The sign said that Konoha was this way, and to go straight down the path.

"I'm getting close..." he said as he continued walking.

The path then veered to the right, and the boy continued walking straight, and off of the path itself.

"Soon, I'll be in Konoha..." he said, not realizing he was supposed to have stayed on the path.

* * *

"Ranma! You stay away from me with that!" Naruto, who was now a she, warned. She ran down the hall of the Tendo's home, currently only in her boxers and shirt, her jacket and pants having been removed by her pursuer.

"This is revenge!" Ranma said as she chased after Naruto, laughing like a maniac. She was currently dressed in some of Akane's clothes, and held one of her dresses in her hands as she chased after Naruto. "Lets see how you like it!"

"Ranma! Get back here!" Akane yelled as she swung her wooden sword at her fiance. She wasn't too pleased about Ranma having to wear some of her clothes, and was even angrier about what she was currently planning to do with one of her favorite dresses.

"Naruko! Help me!" Naruto yelled as she passed by her sister, Sakura, and Nabiki.

"Sorry, bro. I'm just an unbiased third party. It wouldn't be fair if I helped you out after leaving Ranma to fend for himself before." she said with a smirk.

"Traitor!"

"Wow, this is more entertaining from the other side." Nabiki remarked.

* * *

It was the next day, and the group made their way to the accademy as usual. Naruto and Ranma still weren't speaking after yesterday's events, though Naruko said that they'd get over it soon enough. Sakura, Ino, Akane, and Nabiki walked through the gate to the grounds, and Naruko looked around. "Huh. Still getting used to the fact that there won't be anymore fighting in the morning." she commented.

"Yeah well, I won't miss it." Akane said.

"Saotome, I attack!" Kuno yelled as he rushed at Ranma as he walked through the gate.

"Naruto Namikaze, I challenge you!" Lee yelled out from accross the field as Naruto walked through the gate after him.

"Huh." Naruko let out. Ranma avoided Kuno's sword by stepping, while Naruto leaped over Lee's kick. "Looks like theres still gonna be fighting in the morning. Guess its true what they say; the more things change, the more they stay the same."

"Let them do whatever they want." Akane said as she continued inside. "As long as it doesn't involve me, I don't care."

"The heck is going on here?" Sasuke asked as he walked through the gate, and watched Naruto and Ranma deal with their respective opponents.

"Hm? Oh, hey Sasuke." Naruko greeted. "Well, lets see... Kuno hates Ranma because hes Akane's fiance, and Lee challenged Naruto because he is in love with Sakura. Not really much difference here." Naruko said.

"Whatever." he said.

"Naruko! Who is your handsome friend?" Ino asked seductively as she approached the two, having just noticed Sasuke's arrival.

"This is Sasuke. Hes, uh, sorta friends with Naruto and me, though they rarely ever get along." Narko answered. "The three of us grew up together."

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Ino asked hopefully as she got close to the

"I'm not interested in one." he said as he started to make his way towards the building, but stopped as he ducked in time to avoid a Kunai that had been thrown at him. "Who the hell threw that?" he demanded as he turned around.

"Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Sexist." Tenten remarked as she stepped forward, glaring at Sasuke. She tossed a Kunai up, and caught it expertly as it fell back, and repeated the action.

"You!" Sasuke said, anger could be heard in his voice.

"Haven't seen you since you fell into that spring a while back. Course, you looked a bit different on that occasion."

Sasuke seethed at that comment. He absolutely hated this girl for what she had done to him. He had taken it easy on her when they had fought at Jusenkyo, and look what it had caused him. It was her fault that he was cursed to turn into a girl. "Well, I gotta say I'm surprised to run into you again here. But I guess this does give me another chance to take care of you since you flew off pretty quickly last time."

Tenten frowned. Sure, being able to fly was a cool perk, but she wasn't too fond of her own curse. It was too small, and she couldn't fight in that form. Tossing her Kunai into the air once more, this time with a little extra force, giving it extra height, and the second it left her hand, she threw three shuriken with her free hand that she kept in a pouch on her belt. Sasuke easily dodged them, then charged at Tenten. The Uchiha was upon her in seconds, and she dropped a fourth shuriken on the ground where it embedded into it. She dodged a kick aimed at her midsection, and reached towards her pouch, but another kick aimed at the area caused her to pull her hand back.

"You only fight with weapons. I remembered that much from our last encounter." Sasuke said, intent on keeping her from reaching into the pouch to pull out any throwing weapons or scrolls.

Tenten frowned briefly but that quickly changed into a smirk as the kunai she had thrown into the air landed in her hand and it was quickly held to Sasuke's neck. "You underestimated me again. Just like last time." she said. "Surely it isn't because I'm a girl right? Because I thought you would understand that after our last fight." she said, the meaning in her words clear to him.

Sasuke seethed, but knew she was right about one thing. He underestimated her, and now she had the upper hand. If this fight had been to the death, he would have lost his life already. "Tch. This is a waste of time anyway." he said as he backed away and she let him. He then walked off towards the building.

"Woah, nice job Tenten!" Naruto said as he jogged up next to her.

"You sure showed him." Ranma added as he joined the two. Elsewhere in the yard, both Kuno and Lee lay on the ground defeated.

"Thanks, but its his own fault." she said. "Hes so sexist that he thought he was better than me because I'm a girl, so he was way too cocky and got careless. Sorta poetic justice considering what spring I coincidentally knocked him into. Didn't know anything about those stupid springs, and I got lucky and knocked him into the one he deserved."

"Hate to break up the fun, but you huys better hurry up!" Naruko cried out to the from the entrance of the building. "You guys are gonna be late!"

"Coming!" the three said in unison as they ran towards the entrance.

* * *

The boy with the bandana trudged through a forest, wondering why he hadn't reach Konoha yet. "Don't tell me I got lost again. But the sign said to keep going straight!" he complained.

As he continued, it began to drizzle, and turn into full rain. Lucky for him, he brought an umbrella with him that he pulled out quickly after he felt the first drop. The forest also appeared to become less thick as he progressed, and he began to see less and less trees until he was no longer in a forest. He continued forward, and after a while, he came to a sign that said he was approachng the border of the Fire and Rain Countries. Staring at the sign for a minute he sighed, hung his head, and turned back the way he had come.

"Damn you Ranma... While I'm out here suffering, you're probably having the time of your life..." he growled.

* * *

A furious Iruka looked down at the students that stood before him. "Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Ranma Saotome, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruko Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, Akane Tendo, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. I step out for less than five minutes, and I find the rest of the class outside while all of you have torn the room apart in a fight." As their teacher had said, the room was a wreck. Chairs had been thrown about, the glass of one of the windows had been shattered, and Iruka's desk was in shambles. And that was only a fifth of the damage done to the room.

Shikamaru groaned.

"Oh, except Shikamaru, who slept through the whole thing. But I've told you how many times not be sleeping in class?" their teacher added. "What do you all have to say for yourselves?"

"Its Sasuke's fault." Naruto said.

"Its the idiots fault." Sasuke said.

"I didn't do anything." Ranma said.

"Ino is crazy." Kiba said.

"Naruto deserves whatever punishment he gets." Sakura said

"Ranma is an ass." Akane said.

"Kiba and that mutt of his should be put down."

"I am NOT a fatass!" Chouji said.

All of this was said at pretty much the same time, and Iruka sighed and put his palm to his face.

"This is unfair! I'm the only one in here besides Shikamaru who didn't do anything! I'm completely innocent! I demand a lawyer! I demand my father come here!" Naruko complained, and continued on a tirade that everyone else started to ignore.

"All of you are going to clean this room up right NOW!"

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe we had to fix all of that..." Naruto groaned as he slumped over. He and the rest of the group was just exitting the building after having to stay late and clean up at Iruka's insistance.

"Maybe you shouldn't thrown a chair through the window, then." Ranma said.

"Hey I threw that chair at Sasuke. Its not my fault that he dodged it and it went out the window. You're the one who shouldn't have destroyed his desk!" the blonde retorted.

"I didn't break it! Akane hit me into it!"

"Thats because you're jerk who can't keep your mouth shut!" Akane protested.

"Shut up, all of you!" Naruko shouted at them in frustration. "I didn't do anything! I just sat back at my desk and watched the show as you all tried to dismember each other, and I got dragged into the punishment because I stayed behind, unlike the rest of the class!"

"Maybe you should have done something more productive during that whole scuffle." Kiba said. "Oh, and I wouldn't call egging everyone on as 'doing nothing.' You were trying to instigate things so that it got even more out of control!"

"Can all of you just stop complaining and forget about the whole thing and move on. All of this complaining is just troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

At the gate of the school grounds, Tenten sat atop the gate, and leaped to the ground as they approached. "Hey guys! So, was the fight that went on during your class as crazy as everyone has been saying?" she asked.

"It was even crazier! And I got in trouble despite doing nothing!" Naruko complained once again.

"Stop playing innocent! You're just as guilty as Naruto and Sasuke for starting the whole thing!" Kiba barked at her. "Its your fault Ino started attacking me in the first place! You and your sick and twisted sense of amusement!"

"Wow, sounds like you guys have had it rough." Tenten said with a laugh. "Why don't we all get something to eat you guys? Dinner should help everyone forget about todays troubles. My treat."

"Sounds great to me!" Naruto said, instantly cheering up.

"I'm in too!" Chouji said as he raised his hand.

"Tenten saves the day!" Naruko joined in.

"I'm not one to turn down free food." Ranma jooined in.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Sakura said, and most of the others agreed.

"I'm out of here." Sasuke said as he started to walk away.

"Whats wrong? Too sore about earlier to accept my hospitality?" Tenten called out to him.

"C'mon Sasuke! Don't be afraid that Tenten will kick your ass again." Naruto called out, then mouthed the words 'That will get him." to the others.

Sure enough Sasuke quickly stomped towards them. "Who says I'm afraid? Fine then! If she wants to treat, than I'll accept! But since its her, I'll just make sure its expensive on her." he said, annoyance at the insinuation that he was afraid being thrown out.

'So predictable.' Naruto mouthed to the others.

* * *

In another location of Konoha, Minato sat in the living room of the home of the remaining Uchiha along with Kushina. There were two others in the room, with one being a woman with long black hair, and the other was a man with short brown hair framing his face. "Its nice to see you finally back from your mission, Fugaku." Minato said to the other man. "I was a bit disappointed you weren't here to greet me when Naruto and I got back to the village."

"Hmph. When I'm given a mission, I take it. Not everyone has the luxury of abandoning our duties and doing as we please." the other man, Fugaku Uchiha said. "Most of us can't take off on a training journey with our son for a few years. My job comes first, and waiting for a dead-beat Hokage to come back is the last of my priorities."

"Oh, don't be so proud, Fugaku." his wife, Mikoto Uchiha said. "You know Minato, when he was planning to leave with Sasuke on a training journey, he was hoping to run into you and Naruto on the road."

"M-mikoto!" Fugaku protested, not liking his wife letting Minato know such information. "Yes, well, its true I had hoped to see you and your boy on the road. But only so that Sasuke could show Naruto who was better among them." he said, convinced the others in the room bought his excuse. None of them would let him know that they didn't. "But as you know, Sasuke took off the night before we would leave and went on his own."

Mikoto looked downcast as she thought about the reason why her son had. "Sasuke is deadset on finding Itachi on his own..." she said, recalling her other son.

"Yes, Kushina told me of the incident." Minato said, looking somber as well. "One night, most of the Uchiha clan was wiped out, and there are now just four survivors. Fugaku who was out on a mission. Mikoto who was visting Kushina and Naruko for dinner, Sasuke who was training late on his own that night-"

"And Itachi Uchiha, the one who massacred the clan himself." Fugaku said, anger and disdain towards his eldest son could be heard in his voice.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, Fugaku." Minato said.

"Don't be. You had nothing to do with the incident; you weren't even in the village when it happened, so theres nothing you could have done to stop it. If anyone should be ashame, its me." Fugaku said as he clenched his fists. "He was my son, so the burden should be mine to bear."

Eager to change the subject to something a little more light hearted, Kushina spoke up. "So how are you two handling Sasuke's curse? I know you always wanted a daughter, Mikoto."

Fugaku looked uncomfortable at the mention of the current topic. "Well, I'm handling it well. Boy or girl, Sasuke is still my child." Mikoto explained. "Fugaku on the other hand, isn't as opened minded."

"Thats only because of how _you're_ handling the situation!" he accused his wife. "You keep trying to get him into one of your old dresses to see how cute our he looks in it!"

"I'm just a little curious is all." Mikoto said with a giggle.

* * *

It was one week later after the incident in the classroom, and there hadn't been anything major going on since then. A few minor scuffles here and there, but other than those, it had been uneventful. Currently, Naruto and Naruko were getting ready to head to get ramen. Sakura was talking with Ino. Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji were hanging out. Sasuke was getting reay to head off on his own. Tenten was reading a book for her homework as she walked off. And Ranma had once again insulted Akane, who was chasing him across the courtyard. All in all, it was a pretty averge day for them thus far. "Ranma! Get back here, you jerk!" Akane called out to him angrily.

"Come and get me!" he taunted as he leaped into the air. Then suddenly in midair, his insticts went off and warned him of danger. At different poibt of the courtyard, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Tenten alled turned their attention to him and saw a boy with a bandana above him, coming down with what appeared to be an umbrella.

"Ranma! Prepare to die!" the boy yelled out. Maneuvering his body to avoid the attack, he landed on the ground on his hand, and leaped away as a larged crater former around the where the boy at struck the ground. "Heh, I've finally found you, Ranma Saotome." the boy said, a hint of satisfation in his voice. And why shouldn't he be satisfied, since he had finally reached his destination.

"Who is that guy?" Naruto asked as he and Naruko walked up to the comotion.

"Beats me." Naruko said as she shrugged.

"Thats some strength that guys got, though." Tenten remarked as she closed her text book, and walked with the twins. It wasn't just them, though. Everyone who was still nearby was gathering around to see what was going on, and who this mystery boy was.

"So I see you haven't changed a bit, Saotome. You're still good at running away." he taunted.

"Do you know this guy?" Akane asked, and Ranma put his hand to his chin as he tried to figure out who this boy was.

"You... You don't remember me?" the though boy asked, now sounding a bit disappointed.

"Wait, I know!" Ranma said as he pointed towards him. "Sure, hes... um... hes... uh..." After waving his pointer finger a few times, he lowered his arm.

"Don't strain your brain trying to remember, Ranma." Akane said.

"Fine then, it doesn't matter." the boy said. "Just tell me one thing, Saotome. Why? Why did you run from our fight? Why didn't you come at the appointed time?"

"Oh wait! Now I remember!" Ranma said as hit his palm with his fist. "You're Ryoga! Ryoga Hibiki! Long time no see, man!" Ranma said as he walked over to put his hand on his 'old friend's' shoulder, but Ryoga slapped his hand away.

"Just answer my question!" Ryoga said. "Why didn't you come to the fight?"

"But Ryoga, I waited three days at where we agreed to fight!" Ranma said.

"Three days?" Akane repeated, her surprise at hearing that evident. And it wasn't just her, but Naruto and the others were just as shocked.

"Maybe so, bu when I finally got there on the fourth day, you had already run away!" Ryoga said.

"Ryoga, now let me ask you something. Oh, and feel free to correct me if I get anything wrong here." Ranma said. "But we agreed to fight in the vacant lot that was right behind your house. So then why the hell did I have to wait for three days for you to get there?"

"Don't patronize me! Do you think I was wondering around the country for fun?" Ryoga yelled out, and everyone else present other than he and Ranma fell over in a typical facefaulting monet.

"This guy has absolutely the worst sense of direction I have ever seen." Ino stated.

"No way. This isn't happening." Kiba said as he got to his feet. "There is just no way anyone could have a sense of direction this bad."

"I never thought it possible, but I think I may have just met someone even more of an idiot than Naruto." Sasuke remarked.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at his rival.

"I don't know whether I should laugh or feel sorrt for the poor guy." Tenten said.

Ryoga seemed toignore all that was being said about him, and focused only on the pigtailed boy before him. "You dared to break a man-to-man promise, and then ran off with your father!" he accused Ranma, then swung his umbrella at him, who leaped back to avoid it.

"I ain't gonna apologize for what happened, but it sounds to me like you're here to finish our fight."

"'Finish our fight?' How feeble." Ryoga said, his anger reaching a boiling point. "I'm here for revenge!" he said as he threw his umbrella forward, which opened up and flew at Ranma who moved his bofy enough just to avoid it.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" Ranma questioned, then moved his body to avoid the umbrella as it came back to Ryoga's hand.

"It doesn't matter if you know or not. All that matters is that I will destroy your happiness at any cost!" Ryoga loudly declared as he pointed his umbrella at his foe.

"My... My happiness?" Ranma repeated. After thinking a second, he turned around to face his friends. "Uh, hey guys. Am I happy?"

"Don't ask us. How should we know?" Sakura said.

"Geez, Saotome, just what did you do to piss this guy off so badly?" Shikamaru asked, not really caring what the answer was.

"Right now, thats what I'd like to know." Ranma asked as he crossed his arms to try to think of a reason.

"It must have been pretty bad. This guy looks just as pissed as Chouji when someone uses the 'F' word." Kiba remarked.

"I can't really think of anything..."

"Stop ignoring me, and lets fight already, Ranma!" Ryoga yelled out as he charged forward, and Ranma and the others all leaped out of his path.

"What is this about anyway, Ryoga?" Ranma question as he dodged the bandana-wearing boy's attacks. Ryoga swung his umbrella in rapid succession, appearing to use it as a club.

"Because of you, I've seem hell!"

"The heck does that mean?"

"As if mere words could convey the suffering I've endured!"

"This would be a lot easier if you'd just talk about it!"

"Just shut up, Ranma!" Ryoga yelled. Ranma then ducked into a crowd. When they parted ways as Ryoga charged at them, he passed right by Ranma andcontinued forward. "Ranma! Where are you?" he yelled out as he charged at the accademy building, knockinga hole in the wall that was in his path, and then the one byond that one, and so on until coming out on the other side.

"I think he just got lost again..." Naruko remarked.

"Seems like it.." Tenten agreed.

As they stared blankly at the hole the lost boy had created, a thought suddenly occured to Naruto. "Oh! Guys, we should get out of of here right now!" he said frantically.

"Why? Whats the problem?" Sakura asked.

"We got to get out of here before Iruka-sensei shows up and blames this all on us!" he said, and all of the group but Tenten exchanged brief glances before they all took off running as fast as they could.

"I am _not_ fixing those walls!" Naruko stated as they ran.

* * *

"Ranma! Where are you?" Ryoga yelled out as he ran through a forest. After a while, he found himself in front of a sign that said 'Welcome to Tanzaku Town!' "What? But, when did I even leave Konoha?" he asked himself in confusion. He then hung his head in defeat for now. "I'll have my revenge one of these days, Ranma!"

* * *

And theres the tenth chapter. So what did you think? This is the first chapter where I tried to focus on the whole gang for the majority instead of just portions. I also adressed the conflict between Sasuke and Tenten I alluded to a few chapters ago. I want to set the Sasuke of this story apart from his canon incarnation, so for humor I've done that by exagerating one of his biggest traits: His pride. This has also led me to decide to give him a bit of sexism to cause friction between him and Tenten. My reason is that I can mine moore humor when not everyone in the group gets along, just like in Ranma. Also had a scene focusing on Naruto and Sasuke's parents. Its already canon that Kushina and Mikoto were close friends, so its easy to conclude that the two families would be if they had lived. And Ryoga finally makes his official debut in this story. Anyway, please review.


	11. School is a Battlefield

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2

Been a while, right? Sorry about that. Real life sucks and keeps me busy between work and school. But with how things have been going for me, I'm looking to get back to working on my stories.

As long time readers most likely have noticed, I changed the title. Decided to get "Revised Version" out of it.

Anyway, I've gone back and editted the earlier chapters. When I started this story, Sakura's parents weren't known, so I made an orginal character for her mother. But with the 6th Shippuden movie, Road to Ninja, her parents were finally shown to us. So I went back and changed things pertaining to Sakura's mother, mostly being the name. Expect Sakura's father Kizashi to appear in this story in the future. Also making various other edits throughout chapters as I notice mistakes, so if you see any spelling errors, or maybe a line that ends abruptly, or anything, let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I can.

On another note, I'd figured I'd ask opinions from my readers. What Naruto filler or filler characters do you consider good or do you like? I ask because I'm not against incorporating things from them into this story. Yes, I know there is a lot of very bad filler in the anime. But there is stuff that can make for nice things to work with in fan fiction. So let me know of any you might like, and if I think it can work in the setting I've created by blending Ranma with Naruto, maybe I'll work with it. So whatever you like from filler, be it the first series, Shippuden, or the movies, let me know.

* * *

Chapter 11  
School is a Battlefield! Where Rivals Face Off!

The group sat in the living room of the Tendo home, having gone there from the academy. As Ranma finally remembered why Ryoga had chalenged him, he explained it to everyone, and Naruto, Naruko, and Kiba spit out the food they had been eating.

"You're joking, right? You can't be serious." Kiba said as he stared at Ranma, then turned to Naruto. "You've known him the longest, so you can tell me hes just trying to pull one over on us, because that is the most RIDICULOUS cause of a fight I have ever heard!"

"This whole thing is over a stupid piece of bread?!" Naruko asked.

"Are you sure thats reason?" Ino asked, finding this hard to believe.

"Well, thats the only thing I can think of..." Ranma said as he tried to think of any other reason. "Oh, there was also the time I got the last chow mein bread. Or maybe hes angry about the last croquette bread. Theres also the melon bread. And then there was that cutlet sandwich. And there was the meat bread, too. Or is it the seaweed bread that hes pissed at? Theres also-"

"Okay, I think I'm beginning to see why hes so angry at you." Sakura commented.

"From the sounds of it, you practically starved the guy." Tenten said.

"Sounds like the straws that broke the camel's back." Akane said.

"I can't say I blame the guy." Chouji added, his sympathy leaning more towards Ryoga at the moment. Chouji took food-related offenses to him very seriously, and assumed the same for others.

"The whole things just sounds stupidly troublsome." Shikamaru said. As the whole conversation had gone on, he had promptly beaten Soun at shogi as panda-Genma had watched.

* * *

The next day, Ranma and Naruto arrived at school with Sakura, Naruko, and Akane. The five of them were just about to turn the corner into the gate when suddenly it started to rain. It started with a few droplets, but it quickly picked up and became a drizzle. And like that, Naruto and Ranma were suddenly girls.

"Well this sure is inconvenient." Ranma said.

"Tell me about it." Naruto agreed.

"We should get you two some hot water before we head to class." Naruko said.

"Gee, you think?" Ranma retorted, as the drizzle picked up in intensity.

"Hey guys." they heard, and turned around. They saw Tenten walking up to them, holding an umbrella. "Weather sure is unfortunate today."

"Yeah, but it looks like you're prepared." Sakura commented at her umbrella.

"Yeah, considering my condition, I don't go anywhere anymore without an umbrella in one of my summoning scrolls."

"Sounds like that might be a problem in a fight." Naruko said. "I mean, you fight with tools, so what if you accidentally bring that out?"

"Nah, its no problem at all. I had this thing custom made, based off the kind of weapon umbrellas they use in Ame." Tenten said, and Naruto and Naruko rolled their eyes, knowing what was coming next as they noticed a sort of twinkle in their old friend's eyes. "This one's canopy is made from an ultra-durable material, and most non-ninjutsu based attacks will just bounce off of it, making it great for defense! Then, theres another one I wish could get that's canopy is actually really just a whole bunch of senbon that I can use to rain down on my enemy! But you'd have to go to Ame to get one of those. And that reminds me of that Hibiki kid's umbrella. It looks like its made to be used as a melee weapon. And-" She said, continuing to gush over different kinds of weapon umbrella.

Naruto and the other barely payed any attention to to her after a certain point. "Oh geez, what have I done? I forgot she loves weapons and ninja tools a bit too much." Naruko said.

"She is like a weapon otaku." Naruto added.

As they stood there, another familiar face turned out from the gate, intending on leaving. "Nope. Not today. Not like this." Sasuke said, grumbling about her current gender.

"Oh, hey Sasuke." Naruko said. "Too chicken to go to school like that?"

"What? I'm _not_ chicken, I just don't want anyone to know I turn into a girl!" Sasuke said.

"Man, that body sure fits you, Sasuke." Naruto said. "You sure are whining enough to be a real girl."

"What!?" all four real girls present said before clocking Naruto over the head.

"Ow!" Naruto said as he rubbed his bruises. "Okay, that came out wrong. But either way, I'm not worried about getting to school. I'm just gonna change back before class. Of course, its not like I need to go in the first place. Unlike you." Naruto said as she headed towards the building.

"Ha, like I need to go anyway, either. Only reason I'm going in the first place is because you need to graduate to become a genin." Sasuke said as she walked besides her. "Other than that, this academy is a waste of my time." The two boys-turned-girls then made eye contact and glared at the other.

"Huh, I wonder whats going on out there?" Kiba said from the inside of the entrance. '_Looks like Naruto is arguing with some girl. Looks kinda familiar. And she smells like... Sasuke? Thats Sasuke, isn't it?_'

"Geez, knock it off you two. We're gonna be late for class!" Akane said.

However, the two girls just ignored everyone else. Right now, they were the only two people in existence as far as they were concerned. "You know, you've been around for a few days now, but we haven't actually had a proper fight." Naruto said.

"You're right. That little skirmish in the classroom hardly counts." Sasuke agreed.

And with that, the two charged at each other, throwing a punch at the other at the same time. Both caught the other's punch, and neither chose to give in, both standing their ground as they put extra force into their hand to break through the guard. However, their efforts yielded little result, and they both backed off, and leaped back a bit.

"Oh yeah, I can tell this is gonna be a good one." Ranma said, leaping atop the wall to get a good view.

The two both started running to the side in sync, not taking their eyes off their opponent. They both pulled out a pair of shuriken and threw them at the other, and the weapons deflected the other. They then stopped running and once again charged at the other.

"Hey, who are those two girls fighting over there?" Ino asked as she arrived with Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Uh, no idea. Don't know their names." Naruko said.

"They both seem really good." Chouji commented.

Naruto leaped over Sasuke and attempted to hit her from behind, but she ducked under it and grabbed Naruto's arm and flung her away. Naruto landed on her feet, and Sasuke was already charging at her. The Uchiha punched at the Namikaze, who avoided several attacks. Naruto then ducked under a punch and tried to uppercut the other girl, but she backed up out of range of any basic taijutsu.

Everyone in the courtyard was now watching their fight. "Hey Ami, isn't that the girl from the other day?" one of her flunkies, Fuki asked.

"Yeah, it is." Ami said.

"Grr, I really hate her..." Kasumi said. still angry about her indirect comment about her looks.

"Just who is she, anyway?" Ami wondered aloud.

Naruto and Sasuke returned to fighting in taijutsu, both attacking with punches and kicks that the other blocked or dodged. Both were giving it their all in the fight. After a few minutes of unsuccessful attacks, they backed off, reached into their holsters to pull out a kunai, and attempted to slash at the other or defend against the other's slashes.

"Wow, they're so evenly matched." Akane commented.

"And the both keep using the exact same tactics as the other." Sakura added.

"Probably because they're more alike than they care to admit." Naruko deadpanned. "Sasuke's also handicapped because he can't use his fireball jutsu at fullpower in this rain."

"Sasuke knows fire jutsu?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, me and Naruto used to watch him practice it. Well, I watched. Naruto just taunted him the whole tima and said that he sucked every time it failed."

Naruto and Sasuke once again ceased trading attacks, and had backed off from one another. "Hope thats not all you got, because I'm not impressed." Naruto said.

"Sorry, but you're not that lucky." Sasuke said.

"Guess the real fight starts now, then."

"Of course it does." Sasuke said as she weaved a series of hand seals. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" she called out and a fireball shot out of her mouth. Much to Naruko, Sakura, and Akane's surprise, the rain didn't appear hinder it at all.

Dodging it, Naruto began thinking about ways to deal with that. '_Geez dad, why didn't you teach me any offensive ninjutsu?_' she lamented. '_'You'll learn plenty when you become a genin' he says, 'you won't really need any!' he says._' she mentally complained. Watching Sasuke for her next action, she saw that she wasn't preparing for another, so she used that as a chance to run at her. Knowing Sasuke would be expecting an attack, she prepared to throw a punch, but feinted and threw a pair of shuriken she had grabbed from her weapons pouch instead. Sasuke backflipped away to avoid it, and Naruto circled around. Putting chackra in her feet, she ran up the side of the academy's wall, and used it to leap at Sasuke from above. She then watched as something fell out of Sasuke's hand, and suddenly a cloud of smoke shrouded the area she had been, and the area Naruto was coming down on. Landing in the smoke, she was on guard for whatever trick Sasuke was ready to pull. She then spotted her nearby, weaving her hand seals.

"Fire Style." she heard Sasuke say.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto said as she ran at her, and punched her face to stop her jutsu. But then much to her surprise, her fist passed right through her face. '_Damn! It was a clone!_' she mentally yelled. She then noticed too late the presence from behind, and felt her legs sweeped out from under her in a kick. Thinking quickly, she spun around as she fell in time to see Sasuke about to back away. Grabbing her leg, she pulled at it as hard as she could, throwing Sasuke off balance and causing her to fall as well.

Unfortunately, this proved to be a huge mistake on her part. Sasuke fell onto her back, right where Naruto was landing, and and her face was going right towards Sasuke's. "No, no, NO!" both boys-turned-girls said simultaneously as they realized what would happen.

It was at this moment, the smoke began to clear, and the end result of this fight between rivals was revealed to everyone. Naruko immediately busted out laughing, Akane and Sakura had a look of shock, and Ranma looked like he was about to join Naruko in laughter. Tenten meanwhile, appeared to be turning red, a look of annoyance creeping onto her face.

Everyone watched as Naruto landed on Sasuke, and their lips met. Indeed, the unthinkable horror had happened. Naruto and Sasuke had accidentally kissed. Some girls, like Ami and her cronies laughed, many boys stared in lust. Kiba was laughing from inside, Ino shook her head in pity as she felt sorry for the girls she didn't know were really Naruto and Sasuke. Shikamaru had a look of uncaring, and Chouji continued to snack on his chips.

Naruto quickly got off of Sasuke, and ran into the building as fast as she could. Sasuke meanwhile, went in the opposite direction and leaped over the wall surrounding the academy.

* * *

In class, Naruto looked absolutely miserable. He was currently male, having turned back sometime after entering the building. The whole school was talking about his and Sasuke's fight, and unfortunately, the only part that anyone seemed to care about was their kiss. They couldn't care about their combat skills, or Sasuke using a fire jutsu and in the rain no less. The kiss was the only thing that mattered. He'd rather the situation be anything else, even him losing! At least then that was a problem that could be fixed. This however, was something that he could do nothing about. He could only groan in frustration.

Shikamaru and Chouji were oblivious to what their friend's problem was, so even though Chouji wanted to cheer the blonde up, he was unable to. Naruko couldn't keep a straight face whenever she looked at him and couldn't contain her laughter.

"Here, I got something that might cheer you up." Kiba said with a snicker as he approached his desk.

"Yeah? What is it?" Naruto asked.

Kiba then handed Naruto a photo, and Naruto quickly became enraged. It was a photo of girl-Naruto and girl-Sasuke kissing. Naruto looked like he was about ready to kill Kiba. "Hey, I didn't take it. Someone else did, and they're selling them around. I just took it from some guy to show you." he said as he ripped it.

Akane sighed at hearing this. '_Never miss an opportunity to make money, do you Nabiki?_' She really did get annoyed by her sister sometimes, first selling pictures of her and girl-Ranma to Kuno, and now selling pictures of Naruto and Sasuke's kiss around the school.

It was around now when the door opened, and Sasuke was pushed inside. Standing in the doorway was his mother. "I don't care whatever it is you're upset about, you're going to school today. 'I don't want to go today' is not a good enough reason to skip." she said before flickering away.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes met, and people were positive they could see anger towards the other practically radiate off of them. The two then looked away from each other with a "Hmph!" and Sasuke took the furthest open seat away from Naruto.

* * *

Nabiki counted her earnings thus far as she sat at her desk. She had quickly sold out of the pictures she had developped at school, so she'd have to make more copies once she got home. Looking around her classroom, she saw many of her male classmates staring at the pictures they had bought. Even Kuno had bought some, muttering something along the lines of "such lonliness to be seeking companionship from one another, and that it was his duty to end the lonliness of the firey vixen and the cold beauty" and some other delusional nonsense that only made sense to Kuno.

She'd have to find a way to start finding ways to get pictures of Naruto and Sasuke. Their girl forms had quickly become popular, so she'd have to incorporate them into her sales, especially now that Kuno was interested. She could easily double her profit from him now that he was interested in four girls. She loved his delusions some times, as they were so very easy to turn into profit.

She noticed that Tenten appeared to be sulking about something, and Rock Lee commenting on how shameful his classmates were acting.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from Konoha, Ryoga was trying to find his way back there. Unfortunately, his efforts were practically negated by his awful sense of direction. He continued to walk through a forest in the Fire Country. Eventually, he came to a cliff, and looked out at the landscape below him.

_Ranma, I _will_ have my revenge against you. It was you who destroyed my life. You made it a disaster. I'm going to crush your windpipe, just like this walnut! Just you wait and see, Ranma!_' he thought as he held up a walnut and crushed it with his fingers. "RANMA!" he yelled out at the top of his lungs.

Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed a warning sign nearby him that read "CAUTION: Landslide Area". The ground beneath him collapsed, and he tumbled down to the ground below.

"Ranma... this is all your fault..."

* * *

"Hey, look on the bright side, bro; Everyone talking about it doesn't know that it was you and Sasuke." Naruko reasoned as she, her brother, and Sakura walked home.

"You know. Sakura knows. Ranma knows. Akane knows. Tenten knows. Kiba knows. Thats more than half of our friends! Might as well tell Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino about our curses so that the whole group knows!" Naruto complained. "And of course, even though they don't know its me, I've got a bunch of guys looking at pictures of me! And kissing Sasuke no less!" Todays was easily one of the worst days of his life, right up there with they day he got cursed. "But you know what the worst part about it was? I actually kissed Sasuke! My lips made contact with his! And that was my first kiss!"

"Man, you really are depressed..." Sakura commented, though as girl, she had indeed fantasized about her first kiss, and she felt bad that Naruto's had been such an awful one. "Well, it could have been worse. At least neither of you were boys at the time." That sent a shiver down his spine. He almost puked at the thought of kissing a boy, let alone if that boy was Sasuke, or if they had indeed both been boys. "Look, Naruto-"

"Hey guys!" Tenten greeted them cheerfully. "Pretty rough day, huh?" Naruto grumbled a bit in response. "I know the perfect to cheer you up Naruto; All the ramen you can eat at Ichiraku. My treat."

"Tenten, you're the best!" Naruto said, cheering up pretty quickly. It may not make him forget about the problem, but eating his favorite food from his favorite place would really help ease the pain.

"Glad you think so." Tenten said, a faint blush on her face.

"W-what about me?" Naruko asked.

"You haven't been having a bad day like Naruto." Tenten said, and Naruko gave her a begging look, making puppy dog eyes. "Fine. One bowl."

"Yay!"

"Guess you two are gonna be fine without me." Sakura said as she turned to go in another direction. "Don't want to be an extra wheel while your fiancee takes you to dinner."

"Not jealous, are you?" Tenten asked.

"Of course not!" she said as she left.

It took all her mental strength, but Naruko was able to wrestle with herself. "Uh, actually, I think I'll pass." Naruko said as she went after Sakura, leaving her brother and Tenten to get ramen.

Eventually, Naruko found Sakura. "What are you doing here, Naruko? I thought you were gonna get ramen?" Sakura questioned the girl. Outwardly, she didn't appear to be bothered by what had happened earlier, and her tone sounded normal.

"I came to hang out with you, because I thought you might be jealous." Naruko said.

"Why would I be jealous?" Sakura asked, sounding confused.

"Well, uh, you were complaining about my brother eating with Tenten."

"I wasn't complaining. It just didn't seem like I was needed there now that your brother was cheered up." she exlained.

"Oh, okay." Naruko said, thinking she figured things out. "Don't worry, Sakura. You'll get your chance to cheer up my brother next time."

"Hmph. If I even want to." she said.

* * *

A few days later, while Ranma was sitting on the porch of the Tendo home. "So, what are you going to do if he shows up again?" Akane asked, reffering to the incident with Ryoga. She was still finding it hard to believe this whole thing was over some bread feud.

"Ah, don't worry. I know how to handle him." Ranma said. "Worst comes to worst, theres no way he can beat me."

"Oh Ranma, theres a letter for you." Kasumi said. "Its from someone named Hibiki."

"Ryoga, huh?" Ranma said as he took the letter and opened it, finding that it was, as he expected, a message of challenge.

"Hope whatever it is you have planned is good enough." Akane commented. She then took the letter to read for herself, and she quickly noticed a key detail. "Uh, Ranma. Its says the challenge was yesterday."

"Ah, don't worry about it. That guy has the world's worst sense of direction and is totally clueless when it comes to maps and stuff like that, so who knows where he is by now." Ranma replied, not paying much mind to the subject. "We'll probably see him in about a week. Right now, hes probably asking someone for directions."

* * *

Sure enough, Ranma's hunch was right on the money. Ryoga was indeed asking for diractions. He was standing at a crossroad with a farmer. "So Konoha is this way?" Ryoga asked as he pointed in down one path.

"I just told you that Konoha is this way!" the farmer sai as he pointed at the path going in the opposite direction. "You don't hear to good, do you kid?"

"Ah, I'm sorry." Ryoga said as he turned around, then started walking down the path between the two roads. The farmer only sighed in frustration, giving up on trying to help the apparently hopeless boy.

* * *

A week later, and the gang was still in school. It was a break period, so they were all keeping theirselves amused. Sasuke was sitting by himself, while Naruto was talking with Ranma, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. As for the girls, Sakura, Naruko, and Ino were sitting around Akane.

"You know Akane, I like what you've been doing with your hair." Ino commented. "Its so long and healthy. You've been taking good care of it."

"Thanks." Akane said as she ran her hand through her hair. '_Its finally longer than Kasumi's._' she thought to herself, her mind drifting to thoughts about Dr. Tofu.

"Hey, you think Sasuke likes girls with long or short hair?" Ino said as she ran her hands through her long ponytail. "I mean, I like mine long, but I'd cut it if her prefered it that way."

Sakura sighed at her friend, who was making it clear that she had a definite interest in the Uchiha. Sure, she had to admit that he was definitely attractive, but he didn't exactly have the best first impression, always bickering with Naruto, and his attitude in general could use an adjustment. Maybe if they had met when she was younger, she might have swooned over him at first sight, but that wasn't the case. But she envied that interest, as Ino, unlike her, was free to pursue whoever she wanted. And she was stuck engaged to the rude and annoying Naruto.

"Trust me, I don't think Sasuke cares about a girl's hair." Naruko said. "You've got a lot of work cut out for yourself, Ino, if you really intend to try and date Sasuke."

"You're not interested in him, are you Naruko?" Ino questioned.

"Nah. Can't really see him in that kind of light. Hes more of a brother to me than boyfriend material."

"Thats good to hear. I'd hate to have to compete with one of my best friends over a boy."

"Hey, isn't that, you know, that guy from before?" one student said as they were looking out the window. Sure enough, down in the school yard was Ryoga.

"At last, I made it..." he said, chuckling weakly to himself, holding himself up with his umbrella. He was pretty exhausted after his travels, but he was glad to have made it back. "Ranma Saotome, today is the day I send you to hell! A hell so deep, it swallows the light. A hell so lonely, you'll become a tortured soul, suffering for all eternity!" he said, his monologue steeling his resolve to defeat Ranma, and finally have his revenge. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying much attention, and a soccer ball struck him in the face, and knocked him unconscious.

"Geez Ryoga, what is with you sometimes?" Ranma said to himself as everyone had gathered at the window to see the lost boy's return.

* * *

Later, after school, everyone had gathered outside. Most of the students at the academy had gathered to watch the fight between Ranma and Ryoga. Naruto and his friends all stood off to the side, while Sasuke stood a distance away from them, as even a week later, he still wanted nothing to do with Naruto. In another part of the yard, Nabiki was taking bets from anyone who would make one. Rock Lee was even watching on his own, wanting to see what both could do.

The two boys stood accross from one another, ready for whatever would happen. Ryoga chuckled. "Welcome, Ranma. What cunning you showed in escaping last time." he said

"Who are you talking about!? You're the one that wandered off and got lost, Ryoga!" Ranma retorted.

"Technically, he did escape last time. Just not from him." Naruko said to the others.

"Anyway, look Ryoga, I didn't come here to fight." Ranma said, then tossed something to the other boy. "Just take this."

Catching the object, Ryoga found that it was a package of curry bread. "What is this?"

"Well? This should make us even, right?"

"What!? Is this some kind of joke, Saotome!?" the bandanna wearing boy asked, clearly becoming angered at the other boy's action. Most in the crowd were confused by the pigtailed boy's actions other than Naruto's group.

"Gee, gredy jerk, ain't ya? Fine, heres your lousy chow mein bread. And your crummy melon bread, your croquette bread, your cutlet sandwich, your meat bread, and your seaweed bread!" he said, tossing each item to the other boy. "There, happy now? I didn't forget anything, did I?"

"Just what are you trying to pull!?" Ryoga demanded. He was now furious over the Saotome's actions.

"This is over that stupid "bread feud", isn't it?"

"You think a bread-eating contest will avenge my honor!?" Ryoga yelled. "Besides, all of these are past the "sell by" date!"

"Well, _you_ kept me waiting a week!"

"Enough of this nonsense!" Ryoga said as he tossed aside the food packages, then pulled out his umbrella. "I told you last time, thanks to you, I've seen hell! And now, we're gonna setle things for good!"

"Ryoga, I just don't know what to tell ya." Ranma said as he put his face into his palm a bit.

"You're damn right! You've got no right to say anything to me! Not after what you've done!" Ryoga said, taking off his bag from his back.

"Thats not what I meant, you idiot!"

"Enough talk! Lets fight!" And with that, Ryoga charged at Ranma, swinging his umbrella like a weapon in one hand.

"Can you at least tell me _why_ we're fighting?" Ranma asked.

"Shut up!" was Ryoga's only response as he swung his umbrella, only for Ranma to nimbly dodge the attack.

"Fine, have it your way." Ranma said. He figured that since there didn't seem to be any reasoning with him, it was time he too this whole thing seriously.

In the crowd, Naruto and the others were watching the whole thing. "Hope this turns out to be a good fight." Kiba remarked, and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"So who do you guys think will win?" Chouji asked as he snacked on some chips while watching.

"Ranma, of course." Naruto said.

With Nabiki, she and two others had finished taking bets from everyone who had placed any. "Okay, the take is 11,473 Ryo. And everyone has placed their bets on Ranma winning." one said.

"You sure you know what you're doing, Nabiki?" the other asked. "If Ranma wins, its gonna bankrupt us for sure!"

"Trust me, ladies. I'm a professional." Nabiki replied.

"Take this, you coward!" Ryoga said as he opened the umbrella, and threw it at Ranma, and it spun towards him. The pigtailed boy dodged it, but that was what Ryoga had been hoping for. As Ranma's attention was briefly on the weapon, Ryoga pulled out a cord with cuffs on the ends. While he was distracted, he threw one cuff at Ranma's wrist, and then attatched the other to his own. "There. These ought to prevent you from escaping me again, Ranma. There'll be no more running for you!"

"How many times times do I have to tell ya, I didn't run away!" Ranma yelled back.

"Seems to me that cord is less for keeping Ranma from running, and more for keeping Ryoga from getting lost during the fight." Tenten commented.

Ryoga ran at Ranma and punched at his face, but the pigtailed boy blocked the bandanna wearing boy's attack. They then both attempted to strike with high kicks, but both wre blocked by the other.

"Huh. I'm surprised that he can fight as good as Ranma." Ino commented.

"Yeah, and it doesn't look like hes holding back." Shikamaru added.

"Hey, get a load of this umbrella!" one random student said as he tried to pick up the weapon that had landed nearby. However, for some reason, he didn't seem able to.

"Whats wrong?" Akane asked as she walked over to the weapon.

"This thing weighs a ton!"

She tried to pick it up, but try as she might, she was unable to. It really was heavy. "And he carries this around one handed?" Akane said as the realization set in. "Ranma! Don't get too to close! Stay away from him!" she warned.

As she said this, Ryoga managed to graze his face with one of his attacks, and Ranma felt a shallow cut poen up from that. "Okay then, no more messing around!" he said.

"Oh, so now you get serious? Don't make me laugh!" Ryoga taunted, and weant to strike his opponent's face, but Ranma dodged by ducking beneath the attack, and sliding beneath Ryoga, and between his legs. Ranma then got on Ryoga's back, and forced him to the grouns. The wire connecting them was also being used against him, as Ranma pulled on it.

"So Ryoga, what should I do with you now?"

"Oh no. Ranma is gonna win for sure now!" one of Nabiki's cohorts said. "What are we going to do now, Nabiki?"

"Curse you, Saotome..." Ryoga said. Not willing to give in just yet, he called upon all the strength he could muster. "I will not let you force me to my knees!" And with that, using just his free arm, Ryoga launched both of them into the air!

"Woah, he jumped that high with just one arm!?" Sasuke let out, as even he was surprised by the act.

"Such amazing strength!" Lee comented.

No longer stuck beneath him, Ryoga tried to kick at him, but was unable to reach him. Ranma then maneuvered his body so that as they came down, he landed first. Landing on his hand , he kicked Ryoga away as he came down, then used the cord to pull himself to the lost boy when he was sent flying, and followed up with a flying kick that sent Ryoga flying into the ground. Ryoga then went for his umbrella, then ran up a nearby wall to get an advantage, and Ranma followed. Both went over to the other side. Eventually, both left the school grounds entirely. Everyone who had gathered to watch immediately followed. Those that could went over the wall, while most went around.

As they fought while moving, eventually, the cord had all it could take, and it eventually snapped. "Hows about it, Ryoga? Had enough, or did ya want more?" Ranma asked.

"Ah, there they are!" Nabiki said as she turned a corner, as she and her two cohorts were the first to find the two.

"Hm? What is Nabiki up to?" Naruto wondered as he caught up, and stood a top a nearby roof. He also spotted Sasuke on the roof of the house accross from him.

"Don't worry, Ryoga. We're on your side." Nabiki whispered. "Have you ever heard of Food Pills? Well we've got some Super Food Pills, better than normal ones. Take these and your strength will increase tenfold!"

"Really?" Ryoga asked as he took the two pills she handed him. He eagerly swallowed them. "Yes, I can feel the strength flowing through me! I can feel the power! I can win! I can win!" he said. And with that, he grabbed a nearby telephone pole and ripped it out of the ground! "How about it, Ranma? You ready to find me fair and square?"

"You call that fair and square!?" Ranma demanded.

"Enough talking!"

"Geez, what the hell is with that guy?" Tenten said as she and Kiba caught up. They watched as Ryoga swung the pole at Ranma. Ranma started to move again, not wanting to be struck by that thing.

"Come back here, Saotome!" Ryoga said as he chased him.

"Uh, Nabiki..." one of her cohorts asked.

"Those were just vitamin pills we gave him, right?" the other girl asked.

"Of course. If that stuff I told him about was real, you think I'd ever give it away for free?" Nabiki replied.

"The power of suggestion works wonders sometimes."

* * *

Sakura, Akane, Naruko, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were following the destruction. They were wondering when they'd manage to catch up. Many other students were following them. Eventually, they saw Ranma dodge an attack from Ryoga using the telephone pole, which had broken in half from use. There they go!" Naruko said as the two kept moving and the crowd chased after them.

"Your running away days are over, Ranma! Die!" Ryoga said as he swung the pole at a seemingly cornered Ranma. Ranma dodged it, but it had grazed him enough to rip the front of his shirt.

"Hey, you just wrecked my favorite shirt!" he complained.

"This is a duel, you coward. Don't start worrying about your clothes like some girl." Ryoga taunted.

"What did you just say? Who are you calling a girl?" And with that, Ranma snapped. He absolutely hated when anything about his masculinity came into question from almost anyone. "I'M A GUY!" Ranma yelled as he leaped up and flew at Ryoga with a kick. Ryoga blocked with the telephone pole, but the area Ranma had struck started to crack, and that part shattered, and he dropped the two remaining pieces. "Ryoga, you take that back!" Ranma yelled. "Take it back I said!" Ryoga dodged an attack, and leaped atop a nearby object. As Ranma came down in another kick, Ryoga leaped away, and Ranma's attack broke the object, which turned out to be a drinking fountain.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Tenten, who had all been watching from nearby rooftops, all backed away from the geyser that errupted up from the broken fountain. None of them wanted to risk getting changed. Not far, the crowd pursuing noticed the geyser, and went to it to see what happened.

Ryoga was quick to use his umbrella to shield himself from the water. As he did, he watched as a red haired pigtailed girl leaped out from the water, much to his confusion. "C'mon and fight, Ryoga!" the now female Ranma demanded. Apparenly, she was so angry that she hadn't even noticed that she had transformed. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba eached looked away a bit as they noticed that her breats were exposed from the cut in the shirt.

"Who the heck are you?" Ryoga asked in confusion, a bit stunned by the girl's sudden appearance, and from the sight of her exposed breasts.

"Shut up and fight me!" Ranma said as she leaped at the lost boy, whose eyes were so transfixed onto the exposed breasts that he didn't even guard himself, and Ranma's kick connected to the side of his head.

"Ranma? Is that you?" Ryoga said, realizing just who this girl was.

"Who else would I be, you blind idiot!?"

"Ranma! your shirt!" Akane called out as she, Sakura, and Naruko were the first to arrive. Wondering what she meant, Ranma looked down and promptly held her torn shirt together as she saw her breats. "Didn't you even notice that you had changed into a girl?"

"Ranma? You're..." Ryoga let out in surprise as his suspiscions were confirmed.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh, Roga." Ranma said. "I've got no idea why you hate me so much. But I'm just trying to get by! Its not easy to be cursed with this body, you know!"

At that, Ryoga began to chuckle. "Don't make me laugh! You call that a curse? Since when is having a beautiful body like yours a curse?" Ryoga said as he reached up to his bandana and pulled it off. However, there was still a bandana on his head, and he pulled off several more, still having a bandana on.

"Just how many bandanas is he wearing?" Naruto wondered aloud.

Ryoga then began to spin the bandanas in his hands. "Ranma Saotome, you make me sick!" he declared as he jumped up and threw the bandanas. Apparently, he had used his chakra to empower them, making them fly around like projectiles, and giving them cutting power.

It was about now that Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and the rest of the crowd had caught up. And things became quite chaotic as people dove to avoid the spinning projectiles.

"Akane, look out!" Ranma said as she helped Akane duck under a bandana.

"Naruko, Sakuta, watch out!" Naruto said as he dove down to get them beneath a projectile.

"Oh, hey bro." Naruko said. "Here you are after you _ ditched us_."

"Not now, sis."

"I've got to get you some hot water." Akane said as she ran off to do as she said.

"No, wait! Akane don't!" Ranma said as she tried to stop her.

"Don't worry!" she replied. "I'll be ok-" But before she could finish that statement, she tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground.

"Akane!" Ranma let out as he saw several bandanas graze the girl. Wasting no time, she rushed over to save her.

"Now I've got you!" Ryoga said as he threw his umbrella at Ranma like a spear, then followed it up with several more bandanas.

"Seriously though, how many bandanas is he wearing?" Kiba asked, repeating Naruto's earlier question as he noticed that despite all the bandana flying around, Ryoga still had one on.

Seeing the incoming attacks, Ranma kicked the umbrella in a way that it spun around, and she grabbed its handle. She then opened it and blocked the incoming bandana weapons. Tenten couldn't help but notice how durable it was. "Hold on tight, Akane!" Ranma said as she leaped up into a tree, and then to another.

"Give me back my umbrella!" Ryoga demanded, but was ignored.

After leaping through a few trees, Ranma stopped in one. As they calmed down, it was then that they both realized just how tightly they had been holding on to each other, and Akane backed away as she was let go. A faint blush was accross both girls' cheeks. After some silence between the two, they both spoke in unison. "Why you-!"

"Forget it." Ranma said.

"Yeah." Akane agreed.

"Why'd you have to butt in? Who needs you anyway?"

"But you can't beat him in your girl form! Thats wht I-"

"There you go again, butting in! Don't poke your nose into a fight between two guys!" Ranma said, letting her pride get the better of her.

"Where? I don't see any guys? Just a pervert!"

As the two bickered back and forth, Ryoga walked over to the tree. "Of all the nerve. Picking up a girl now." he said as he took off his belt and with a bit of chakra applied into it, cut through the tree.

It didn't take long for the two to notice that the tree they were in was beginning to fall. On autopilot, Ranma grabbed Akane once again just as Ryoga leaped up and used his belt to attack Ranma, and it wrapped around his umbrella and tore it in half, much to Tenten' dismay.

"Let me go!" Akane protested.

"I ain't holding you cause I like you or nothin'! Get real!" Ranma retorted. And that was it. She decided she wouldn't take anymore insults from him. As the two landed, Akane slapped Ranma, much to the pigtailed girl's surprise.

"If I'm such a bother to you, then why don't you just..." she began, tears welling up in her eyes. But instead of finishing what she said, she just started to walk away.

"As Ranma moved to follow, Ryoga moved to attack. "Don't ignore me!" he protested.

"Butt out!" Ranma said as she kicked Ryoga's hand, knoking his chaka-embued belt into the air. The lost boy then stumbled back a bit. "Akane!" she called out as she approached her. She them fumbbled with her words as she tried to form an apology.

"Don't bother." Akane said. "I really couldn't care less." she then turned around. "From now on, I want nothing to do with you!"

Then suddenly, from above, Ryoga's chakra-enhanced belt came down, and cut right through whatever was in its path. And unfortunately for Akane, that just happened to be her hair. It took off the majority of the long hair that she had been growing out. Staring forward blankly, she reached up to touch her hair, then ran a hand through it before letting her hand fall back down.

Waving a hand in front of her face, Ranma tried to get her attention. "I think shes in shock." Ranma said.

"Well, of course she is!" Ino said. "Look what just happened to her hair! You're a girl too, so sould should understand what shes going through."

"Huh? O-oh, of course. Yeah. A girl's hair is her life, after all. Heh heh." Ranma replied, not intending to reveal who she was to anyone who didn't know. Even a friend.

"Who are you, anyway?" Ino asked, and murmurs throughout the crowd indicated they were starting to wonder the same thing.

"Hey, anyone notice where Ranma went?" Chouji wondered.

"This is no time to be worrying about that, you guys! Right now we need to worry about Akane." Ranma said, quickly changing the subject.

"Calm down, just relax. I mean, its not like shes hurt or anything." Ryoga said.

"No, but look at what happened to her hair!" Truth be told, Ranma didn't understand one bit why she was so upset. But she felt she needed to do something. She then walked over to Akane. "Go ahead and hit me, Akane! I can take it!"

"Me too!" Ryoga said, joining in. It was his fault, after all, so he felt obligated to make it up to this girl.

"C'mon Akane. You'll feel much better. Hit me as hard as you want."

"Hit us really hard, Akane. Get rid of that anger!"

It was then that Akane began to stir from her stupor. Moments later, Akane began to walk off, and the two now had swollen cheeks from where she had punched them.

"Eager to please, isn't she?" Ryoga said.

"Sure is." Ranma replied.

"Well, you two _did_ ask her to hit you." Naruko said.

* * *

And theres the eleventh chapter. Longest chapter yet, but I wanted to to the next bit of the Ryoga intro, and do the haircut plot, both of which just didn't feel right skipping over. Plus I got in some original material with the Naruto and Sasuke fight. Next chapter I'll have both of those resolved. I also hope to introduce another character or two into this story then, but we'll see if that happens.

One of the hardest things about writing that Naruto vs Sasuke fight was the lack of clones from Naruto. In this story, he doesn't yet have that jutsu, so I can't use those just yet. But I guess that just means it will be easier to top this fight when he gets them. So what did you think of that fight? And what of the ending?

Anyway, please review.


End file.
